Through Heaven's light
by Elia41
Summary: There is no magic on Earth Bet. But nothing says there is no magic anywhere else. Taylor discovers it as, trapped in the locker, her mind sends a desperate call - and is answered by the most unlikely being.
1. Prologue

Prologue

She struggled, kicked, trashed. The locker was dark, narrow and stinky, filled to the brim with used hygiene products. Taylor barely had room to move. She pushed against the door in vain, kicked again. The stench was overwhelming and the filth on her skin and clothes only worsened her already disturbed mind.

"Let me out! _**Let me out!**_ "

No one heard. No one came. Tears ran on her face. She was in pain, physically and mentally. She screamed until her throat was sore. Then she begged. She weakly pushed against the walls of her prison. She wanted out but she couldn't escape. She was trapped, an animal left to rot and die among the filth.

"Help… Please help!"

She curled on herself, her spirit broken. She had no idea how long she'd been trapped there. As her mind wandered from her body, the light dimmed outside. Forgotten, forsaken.

 _Help help help help help ~_

A call whispered across the æther, carried by a shattered mind. Taylor's spirit meandered in places and realms, bearer of a plea for salvation. Many heard it. Less heeded it. Few minded it.

One answered it.

 **µ µ µ**

Caritas was resting in the Gardens of Light. The Virtue of Kindness, his duty was to help others regardless of circumstances and he was at his happiest when others were happy. His gaze spread over his realm. It was the most peaceful of Heaven, the other Virtues knowing better than to stir trouble within. After all, his followers weren't the strongest, but many were the angels seeking respite in his Gardens and his patience, though near-endless still had its limits. Fortitudo had crossed it once. He wouldn't do it again, not even for the title of The Infinite One. Ira, on the other hand, would need a few millennia more to recover.

In the peace of his realm, a whisper reached his ear. It was a call he had heard countless times, coming from a world he knew perfectly. Earth. The Virtue sighed. Ever since the Golden Man had appeared, the Infinite One had forsaken any interaction with the world. This had saddened the Seven Virtues, who felt it their duty to reach out for the humans and answer their call. Spero, Sapientia and himself had taken it the worst, but he had kept to himself and retreated to his sanctuary in the Gardens, trying in vain to forget the plight of mankind and shut his urge to do something to soothe their hearts. A Joy approached him, having sensed his turmoil.

" _Ti hoch tualb_." (It feels different.)

Indeed, the Virtue could feel something strange about the whisper. It took him a moment to pinpoint it. It was a call, but not one like he had heard before. It bore the taint of the Golden Man. Someone, a Touched, was reaching out across the Realms, his mind carrying a call for –

"Help…"

The call was desperate. The pain he could feel in it touched him more than he wanted to admit. The Joy shook her head. She was scared. The Infinite One had closed the Gates of Heaven to the Golden Man and had made clear no interactions shall be had between Heaven and the people of the Earth – especially the humans gifted with his powers. The Touched. If he didn't know better, Caritas would've thought the Infinite One was scared. The Joy shook her head and he berated himself. Why would the Infinite One be scared of anything? The only being capable of rivaling the Ruler of Heaven was the Endless One, who ruled Inferno.

The call echoed again and Caritas shivered. Out of curiosity, he decided to see who it was that was reaching for Heaven with such despair in mind. What he felt made him freeze. It was a girl, a human teen who had been touched by the Golden Man and awakened the power in her. It was through his power that she was calling him, but he wasn't the only one. There were other beings that had felt the call and turned their attention to the girl, and he could tell not all of them had good intentions…

Beyond the taint, he could feel the girl's heart. There was darkness, of course. The shadow of betrayal, wear of a constant suffering, the blackness of despair, but he also felt light. Deep inside, the girl was kind. She wanted to help, turned to the others more than toward herself. He found the glow of selflessness and a steady flame that was her endurance. He found a tiny spark, almost extinguished that was her hope. If no one answered, it would flicker out. Caritas closed his eyes. The Infinite One would be furious, but enough was enough and he felt the girl as a kindred spirit.

His power rippled across the Gardens of Light and answered the call.

* * *

 **Hello! Yes, this is a new Worm story from me. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on Half-Light. I... just happen to prefer this one a bit more? Anyway...**

 **The language used by the Selfless is Enochian. It is an actual language.  
** **Selfless: a kind of angels belonging to the rank of Virtues.  
** **Fortitudo, Spero, Sapientia: the Heavenly Virtues of Courage, Hope and Knowledge.  
** **Ira: the Deadly Sin of Wrath, crushed by Caritas several centuries before for ransacking his Gardens.**

 **More will be explained later.**


	2. Paradiso 1,1

**Paradiso 1.1**

Light pierced through my eyelids. My last vision before passing out had been of deep darkness. It felt strange to fall asleep in a dark place and awaken in a bright one. One that didn't stink either. My back was on something soft. A bed? Had someone taken me out of the locker and brought me to the hospital? Being stuck in a locker filled with waste for god knows how long has to be unhealthy. Except I had been in a hospital before and it didn't smell like that. Neither did my room for that matter, and my bed was softer than whatever was under me. I slowly opened my eyes and…

"Am I in Heaven?"

This was the only way to describe the place I was in. I was in a large flower bed that stood in what looked like a small park. The sky above me was bright blue and particles of glowing light were dancing in the air. There were several paths, all spotting small arches, which ran in five directions. I could hear water running somewhere around and there was no sun but something glowing surreally above me. I closed my eyes and lay in the flower bed. Rest. Just rest. After all, I had all the time in the world. I had died and ended in Heaven. Lucky me!

It took me awhile to notice the stench, most likely because I'd been resting in the middle of flowers. But I reeked. Kinda normal when you spend too long in a locker filled with female waste. Well, this had to change. And I admit I was curious to discover my new home. So I rose and started looking for somewhere to clean myself. It wasn't hard. One of the paths led to another park, wider than the one I had landed in and spotting a basin built against a wall. Water was running from a tiger's head in a small waterfall. Perfect. I went to the basin, noticing pleasantly that I felt perfectly rested with no ache whatsoever and a clear head, and tested the water. It was lukewarm, not really my favorite temperature for a bath but still comfortable enough. Checking nothing was within sight or earshot, I fully undressed and took a dip. The water felt nice and, strangely, I felt like I didn't need soap. Just going under the waterfall was enough to cleanse me of the filth. The basin was waist-high, barely enough to consider it a pool, but it had stairs I could sit on and rest. My body could barely tell the difference between the air and water temperature. Heaven for you!

I must've fallen asleep because, when I opened my eyes, my old clothes were gone. Instead, neatly folded on the edge of the basin, was a pile of clothes made of white underwear, a white and blue stripped shirt, blue denims, a pair of mid-calf brown boots and a grass green vest with a small golden sun on the heart. The water on me dried as soon as I got out and the clothes seemed tailor-made. I felt good in them. Clean and dressed, I started to pay more attention to my surroundings. The paths were in fact bridges connecting many parks of different sizes, with the ground below fully immerged with water. The parks were set atop natural pillars of granite while giant trees served as wooden columns, their branches holding small terraces tied by stone stairs and walkways. Not every pillar was at the same level and there were stairs and bridges connecting every place furthermore, though the small parks like the ones I had landed in were most common, there were also belvederes, gazebos, water gardens, terraces and pavilions. An interesting place, and I was eager to visit it.

I walked to a water garden and looked at the blooming lotuses. I don't really think this was how I pictured Heaven in my head, if it existed at all. I wasn't Christian, I wasn't a believer and I rarely thought about Heaven or Hell. Still, whenever I thought about it, Heaven always sounded to me like a place with big fluffy clouds and palaces of marble and gold. Hanging gardens over a giant lake, no matter how pretty the panorama looked, hardly fit the image most people had. And it was quiet. Too quiet. Aside from the sound of the wind and the water, I couldn't hear a single animal and I hadn't seen a fish anywhere. In fact, I hadn't seen another soul or even an angel for that matter. Maybe I was in the lowest circle of Heaven, the one where nice people went even though they weren't believers. Wait, scratch that. I had read Dante's Trilogy before and those kinds of souls ended in the first circle of Hell. So this left me with two questions: why was I here and was there anyone else than me in that place?

The second question was answered pretty quickly. I was taken from my thoughts by the sound of childish laughter and turned to see four angels flying behind me. They looked like _putti_ , winged children faces often mistaken with cherubim. The faces and wings were made of what looked like white porcelain and a golden halo was glowing behind them. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello here…"

The four _putti_ flew around me, their laugh contagious enough that I started giggling. One even gave me a smooch! Finally, they flew in a garland toward a set of stairs and intimated me to follow them. I complied. I don't really know how long we walked like that, but I know I saw more angels. The way they looked was… unexpected. I had always pictured angels as winged humans with a halo on their head. I had the wing and halo part right. The human part? Not so much. The most human-looking angels I saw were feminine, with white porcelain skin and gilded verdigris armor. Their winged helmets covered the upper part of their faces, which meant I couldn't see their eyes, and their wings were part of their arms. Every other angel looked like a humanoid animal, when it looked humanoid at all. I saw a winged snake fly above me, humanoid birds, centaurs, manta-like creatures and several angels that looked like big felines. It made me nervous. All of them looked fearsome to a point and some had weapons. Then I noticed some had faces on their stomach or joins and their face was hidden beneath a mask. I shivered at the sight.

"You guys give me the creeps…"

The _putti_ had felt my fear, because three gathered around me while the fourth led the way. When I saw a blue feline with a long tail come to me, I hurried my pace. The feline followed. It was as tall as I was, with electric blue skin and medium-sized wings. Its head was birdlike with a gilded beak and tiny white eyes on the sides. The gold armor spotted jewels and protected its legs, back and flanks. Finally, its tail was as long as it was, with a golden and jeweled stinger at the end. Very griffin-like, I decided. To my surprise, the _putti_ got out of its way when it came to sniff me. I shrunk. The creature was intimidating in several ways, especially when seeing its face from up close and noticing the beak had _teeth_. If that thing wanted me deader than I already was, there would be nothing I could do about it.

The creature looked at me, then nudged me in the stomach. A feminine angel joined me and we followed the path. We finally climbed a long set of stairs leading to a gold-roofed belvedere atop a marble pillar. The belvedere was decently spacious and a sphere of light was shining above the ceiling. A man-sized altar was in the middle and the columns supporting the roof were hollow and shelved, with books filling them. The _putti_ left and the feminine angel looked at me.

"Our Lord will now appear before you. _Herakt ip_."

Herakt ip? What did it mean? The angel and the griffin stood a little behind me and the Lord finally appeared before me. I fell on my knees at the sight. The being was taller than a skyscraper, with his white wings reaching from one side of the horizon to the other. It was human in built, but its face was that of a tiger and its eyes were two glowing spheres. It was wearing a rich armor of gold and jewels and its six arms were in three pairs, not joined at the shoulder but each under the other along its torso. I couldn't see bellow its waist and, frankly speaking, I didn't want to know. The being had an aura of awe that hit me like a tidal wave. It was soon replaced by a gentle warmth that made me relax like the first time I awoke in the flower bed.

" _Fear not, child._ " His voice was like honey for the ears. " _You are here by my will and my command. No harm shall be done to you within the boundaries of the Gardens of Light._ "

This was my first encounter with Caritas, the Heavenly Virtue of Kindness.

* * *

 **And here we have it, the first chapter. Oh? The comments look positive so far. Just one thing:**

 **Herakt ip: Fear not.**

 **For the reviews:**

 **\- Edale: if it had been a crossover, I would've put it into the crossover section. If anything, Heaven was inspired by the ayonetta games, of which I am a great fan. It isn't the same world, though.**

 **\- Siggimondo: hello here! Yes, these are yet again otherworldly beings. Just not the ones I usually use. And before making a joke about Silver, I'll have you know I'm writing a story where Taylor has Silver's ice powers. And, at the time of that story, Ea is still intact and Ash's mentor is at full power (understand: one notch below physical god). Good luck on your exams ;-)**

 **\- blokrokker: in that particular case, Heaven and its inhabitants were inspired by the Abrahamic tradition. Forget the winged men with halos. Angels of the First Testament were scary enough that, as the angel in this chapter said, they had to tell "Fear not" to the mortals to reassure them.**

 **\- DarkEmress: Not all of my Worm stories have a theme of light. One of the stories I'm writting has Taylor being granted ice powers. _Powerful_ ice powers. I haven't posted it yet. And if you think the prologue (and that chapter, I'll hazard) were interesting, wait until Taylor starts training...**  
 **Taylor : I didn't mean to blow up that statue!**

 **See you soon! On Spacebattle, I'm about halfway through the second arc. I should've posted that story here earlier. You guys are nicer.**


	3. Paradiso 1,2

**Paradiso 1.2**

The angel looked at me and I rose to face it.

" _I am Caritas, Ruler of the Gardens of Light and the physical embodiment of Kindness. I am glad to see you enjoyed yourself in my Realm._ "

"Am I…" I hesitated a moment. "Am I dead? I'm not a believer. How is it I ended in Heaven?"

" _You are not dead, Child of Earth. You are very much alive, and your faith has nothing to do in the reason for your presence here._ "

Alive!? Really? I couldn't believe it. Then, the locker…

"What happened, then? The last thing I remember is being trapped in that stinky locker…"

" _This is indeed the truth. Victim of a betrayal, you had been trapped in a cage of steel filled with filth. You tried to break free, and a power awoke in your mind as you screamed and begged for help, a Taint that carried your plea across the world. Many heard it, few heeded it, less minded it. I looked into you and saw in your heart that you were a kindred spirit, one who sought to help others first and foremost. Selflessness, and an endurance that would make Fortitudo proud. Selfless and steadfast was your heart, but it was wounded. The darkness that lurked within were about to snuff out your hope, leaving you shattered and broken. I could not let it happen, so I answered your call and took you to my Realm._ "

I shuddered. He was right. Had I not awoken in Heaven, I would've gone insane. I owed Caritas if not my life, at least my sanity. But there was something I didn't understand in his speech…

"What is that Taint you mentioned, the one who 'carried my plea'?"

Caritas turned and his voice became weary.

" _The Taint of the Golden Man, the one we have come to call the Eternal One. The Ruler of Earth, just like the Infinite One rules Heaven and the Endless One rules over Hell._ "

"Scion!" I understood. "I had a trigger event! I wonder what my power is."

" _I fear you will never find out. The Taint left you the moment my will took you to the Gardens of Light._ "

Jaw, meet floor. I couldn't believe it! The moment I trigger and find myself with an unknown but probably awesome power since it allowed me to call for Heaven itself, an angel answers my call and my power vanishes without a trace! Now, I know life is unfair but still! I always wanted to be a hero!

"So, this means I'm just a regular girl, now." I went to a column and leaned on it. "Since I'm alive, I guess I can't spend the rest of my life in Heaven. Sucks! My life has been an utter hell since Emma turned against me. Those Gardens feel so good. I don't really want to leave them, not when I feel at peace in them." I was thinking aloud. "If only I had kept my power, I could have applied for the Wards and become a Hero. I always wanted to be one, to rescue people and fight bad guys. What am I… What am I supposed to do now?"

I remained thoughtful for a moment. I was lost. Completely. I knew I couldn't stay in Heaven but I didn't want to go home either. I didn't want to return to my shitty life, go to Winslow and face Emma and her posse. I couldn't do that, not after what they'd done to me. My eyes fell on Caritas. He, the female angel and the blue griffin had been silent, leaving me to my thoughts. I looked at the Virtue. He had saved me. Maybe I could make repaying him my new goal.

"I have a debt toward you." Caritas starred at me. "You took me out of the locker and into your Realm, and you said I was about to go insane if no one had rescued me. I want to repay you, even though I have no idea how. After all, you said you are the physical embodiment of Kindness and I am, well, I'm just a human. So tell me what you want of me and I'll do my best to fulfill it."

To my surprise, Caritas chuckled, then gave me a gentle smile.

" _It seems you do not grasp the concept I represent._ _LURFANDO_ _I encompass charity, selflessness, love, kindness and many more. I did not rescue you expecting a reward. I rescued you because you were in turmoil, because you needed help and I felt you and I shared the same values. My will was moved by selflessness. This is a feeling you are no stranger to._ "

I understood. It didn't mean I was happy, though. I felt grateful toward Caritas and if he decided I owed him nothing, so be it. But I was back to square one and it depressed me. Caritas must've felt it because I felt his attention on me.

" _I see in your heart and understand your sorrow. There is a longing inside, a hole inside you that is begging to be filled. You are looking for a purpose in life but the betrayal and the pain you endured always held you back. You could not take action without being foiled._ " The Virtue smiled. " _I, too, have a longing in my heart. Ever since Heaven, Earth and Hell came apart, my brethren and I have always gazed upon your world, helping your kind and bonding to them. Wise clerics, savage warlords, those people had found us, Virtues and Sins, or we had found them and a bond had been born between us that allowed them to channel our powers. It all came to end when the Golden Man, the Eternal One, came to your world. The Infinite One and the Endless One locked the gates of Heaven and Hell and forbade any interaction between angels, humans and demons."_ Caritas turned away. " _It saddens me to say so, but I only answered your call because it had reached me through the Taint in the first place. Since the Gates of Heaven closed, human plights have become hard to hear, not that there were many in the first place. Ever since your world discovered science and used it to unravel the mysteries of Earth, fewer and fewer prayers have reached Heaven's ears. Now the Tainted have appeared and the prayers have changed. Not toward us or even Hell, but toward the Golden Man. Had you addressed a plight to us without the help of the Taint, no one would have answered._ "

The language was refined, but I still understood what he meant. In the past, magic did exist. I didn't know for shamanism or the likes, but miracles and sorcery were apparently born from a bond between a man and Heaven or Hell. Through prayers, a priest or a witch could contact one of the Realms and be granted a favor or two. This had diminished with the emergence of science, as less and less people believed in magic and turned to physics, chemistry and biology instead. Then Scion came like a physical god and parahumans appeared. Faith shifted and people started praying to _him_ , right as the Infinite One and the Endless One, the rulers of Heaven and Hell, closed their respective worlds. I couldn't help but think that, by playing on associations, this made parahumans Earth's answer to the angels and demons.

Apparently, Scion's coming had prompted a swift no-collaboration rule with both Heaven and Hell and the only reason Caritas had helped me in the first place was because I had used my newfound power to successfully reach to Heaven and Caritas had been nice enough to get me out of that locker.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Caritas offered a hand.

" _Long has it been since I met a kindred human soul, one who sought to help others and turned to me for guidance. You want to help others, to appease their souls and protect them from harm. I want someone with whom I could share my knowledge, one that I could teach and show how to restore the body and the mind. If you so desire, you could be that one. My student, bearer of my knowledge. You bemoaned your lack of power. This, I could grant you. The Taint is no more on you. Bonding to me shall be easy. Through this bond, you shall be able to use heavenly magic and gain powers of a sort. The power to heal. The power to_ _ **help**_ _._ "

My heart flipped in my chest. Me? Becoming the student of a heavenly Virtue? It looked too good to be true. But it was. I knew it. Caritas had saved me, taken me to Heaven and wanted someone he could teach. Me? My earthly life was hell, I was moving from day to day through sheer willpower with no goal in sigh but hope I wasn't too broken by the time I finished high school, which I wasn't sure I would succeed because of Emma, Sophia and Madison's doing, and could barely remember the last time I felt happy. Now one of the mightiest beings in Heaven was offering me with powers, knowledge and a purpose, and accepting would also give _him_ a purpose: teaching me. A win-win situation. I held my hand and put it in his giant one.

"Where do I sign?"

* * *

 **And here we have it. Taylor and Caritas become officially master and student. Now, for those who didn't go to Spacebattle to spoil the rest of the story, how will that turn out?**

 **\- DarkEmress: the statue-blowing goodness comes next chapter. Oops, didn't mean to do that... And yeah, angels à la Bayonetta/Old Testament are more interesting to write. This said, there used to be beings like the classical winged human-angels. Who they are is explained in the fourth chapter.**

 **\- Ghest: what can I say? I love world-building.**

 **See you soon! And it seems Siggimondo is _really_ busy.**


	4. Paradiso 1,3

**Paradiso 1.3**

Caritas smiled.

" _You do not need to sign anything. The moment our agreement becomes mutual, the bond forges itself._ "

I felt it. It was like liquid warmth flowing through my veins. I shivered in pleasure.

"It feels good."

" _Through me, Heaven's will is now in you. You can feel our bond if you focus. It is through this connection that you can carry on Heaven's will and use our magic._ "

I frowned.

"What's Heaven's will? You mentioned it several times and it sounds like a core point in what you're going to teach me."

" _Right_." Caritas smiled. " _Let us start with the bases_."

From the colossal being he had been so far, his size shifted to nine big feet. It was enough that his head almost reached the ceiling. I could see his bottom, now. His legs were shaped like felines, complete with paws, and spotted golden shin guards. A long tail was waving behind him. His wings were now folded in his back and as tall as he was, and an intricate glowing halo moved behind his head. He grabbed a book from one of the shelves.

" _I will first explain the mechanisms behind Heavenly magic. What you inquired about, Heaven's will, is the power on which our magic runs. It is the source of our strength and the energy that allows you to 'cast spells', to put things simply._ "

"Like mana."

" _No. Heaven's will is more than simple magical energy. It is literally the will of Heaven, a sentient force whose consciousness originates in our ruler, the Infinite One. To use Heavenly magic is to carry on Heaven's will by words both spoken and written._ "

I nodded. Using Heavenly magic basically made me Heaven's herald as I carried on its decisions, spoken or written. I didn't feel good about the 'herald' part since it implied losing my free-will and led me to a second problem.

"I suppose English isn't your main language."

" _Indeed. Our language is Enochian, the Language of Creation. Learning it will be the core of your training, as it is through words of creation that you will be able to carry on our will._ "

"Speaking of that, I don't really like the idea of losing my free-will to become your handyman."

To my surprise, Caritas laughed.

" _No not fear. No restriction of will shall bear upon you. You alone will decide when and how to use the will of Heaven. Your only limitation shall be to follow the values I stand for as closely as possible. This is how your strength will grow._ " The Virtue explained. " _You can only channel Heaven's will through our bond. Said bond will grow in strength and stability the more you use your powers in accordance to the values I represent. Be kind, use your powers to heal people, to protect them and restore them and make them happy, and our bond will strengthen. The words you will use will bear more meaning and their impact will be stronger. Use the will to hurt, to cause pain and suffering and our bond shall waver and weaken until it eventually collapses._ "

I nodded and felt reassured at the same time. As long as I stuck to what Caritas stood for, I could use my newfound magic the way I wanted. Nice to know.

" _There is one last point to see before you fully understand the mechanisms behind Heavenly magic. As I said, Heaven's will is carried by words spoken in the language of Creation, which we call Enochian. Enochian is_ _ **literally**_ _the language of Creation. At the beginning of times, the universe came into being through sigils engraved in the original Nothingness. Those sigils became the letters of the Enochian alphabet. Those who write them down shape and craft the fabric of Reality as had been done at the beginning of times. I want you to understand that: as you harness Heaven's will through Enochian language, you are influencing Reality._ "

Wow, now that sounded impressive! And a little frightening too. So, using Heavenly magic gave me reality-bending powers? Better be careful. I didn't want to break the world by accident… What Caritas said next almost made me feel better.

" _Fortunately, spoken Enochian and written Enochian do not bear the same strength. As a matter of fact, writing the will makes it stronger than saying it. Consider spoken and written as 'soft' and 'hard' overwrites of Reality. Telling Heaven's will merely influences Reality. It nudges it in one way or another. Writing it, however, imbues the power of Creation straight into the weft of Reality and twists it into the shape the caster sees fit._ "

Okay. So, if I wanted to avoid disasters, I should stick to spoken Enochian for the time being. I could go with that. Caritas spoke.

" _Now, combining this knowledge with the knowledge of the origins of your powers, it should not be hard to you to determine the effects of you growing in power._ "

"Yep." I arranged my thoughts logically. "We share a bond that allows me to use Heavenly magic, or Heaven's will. On one hand, our bond grows stronger the more I stick to your values. On the other, Heaven's will is channeled through the language of Creation, Enochian, which influences Reality with various levels of strength." Caritas nodded. "The stronger our bond, the more my words will be able to influence Reality. I guess at first I won't be able to do much: erase a scratch, make a small shield and the likes. But the more I'll use your powers, the stronger my powers will be, until I can restore a half-dying man to full strength and create a giant barrier."

" _Exactly. You do understand how the powers you received work. We will wait until you are more experienced and our bond runs deeper before studying written Enochian. For now, spoken language shall be our tool._ "

"Good. I'm a little afraid of breaking my world by accident…"

Caritas chuckled and rubbed my back in a friendly gesture.

" _Good to see you have some measures of temperance in you. First thing first…_ " He gave me a book. " _You have to learn Enochian. This book contains words and short sentences you can practice with._ "

The book was rather thin, with brown velvet and beige corners. The words inside first appeared to me in Enochian sigils, but quickly adjusted so they were in roman alphabet.

" _Every book in Heaven but the most arcane ones automatically translate to the language of the reader's choice. You are most familiar with English, so this book is written in English and roman alphabet to you._ "

"Useful!"

I skimmed through it. The first half was made of words in Enochian, with the English translation beside. The other half was made of short sentences that were also translated so I knew what I was saying. Fewer risks of mistakes that way, I guessed. Caritas put a hand on my shoulder and, in a flash of light, we were in a large park with a pond and a statue. Several angels were resting there.

" _This will be our training ground. I trust you will not try a too complex sentence right off the bat._ "

I looked at the book, then at the statue. So, all I had to do was speak the right word and it would come true. I took a breath.

 _IALPON_

The statue burst ablaze in an explosion that made me jump. I was expecting a tiny burn, not a big boom! Caritas looked at me with a dubitative look. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting that."

" _You told it to burn._ "

"I know! I thought I would singe it, not demolish it! Besides…"

I looked at the statue and held a hand.

 _MIKETH_

The statue returned to its original state. It was almost perfect, but I could see some cracks on it. I winced.

"Not good enough. _MIKETH_ "

The cracks finally disappeared.

"Better."

Caritas nodded.

" _Good. The more you practice, the stronger your words. Do not bemoan your weakness if you fail to get a spell right from the start. Now…_ " He turned to an angel who was sitting on a bench. " _Let us see your defensive capacities._ "

The angel was a birdlike humanoid in a blue armor that carried a golden halberd. Caritas let me search the book for words of protection and, once I was ready, nodded to him. The angel swung his halberd…

 _LEPHE_

A shield of light appeared before me and blocked the halberd. The angel swung at me once more.

 _BRANSG_

This time, an incomplete forcefield appeared before me. The halberd bounced on it like it had bounced on the shield. The angel swung a third time and a smirk appeared before me.

 _MELONUR_

Before it could reach me, the halberd swung back at the angel hit it in the head. The creature staggered back. Caritas nodded.

" _Good choice. As a healer, people will go after you first. You need the means to fend for your life without betraying our values. Backfiring is considered a valid option._ "

I nodded. There was another reason I had chosen to use Cast Back. I came to it and held a hand to his head. If I was going to heal people, better start now.

 _EMETGIS TALB ENOFA_

Seal his wounds. It was the first sentence in the chapter and, I got it, the most commonly used. Close the wounds, stop the bleeding, prevent death. There was no sentence to cleanse a wound, but there was one to purify the blood: _Iudra talb cnila_. I looked at the angel. Being hit in the head by his halberd hadn't caused too much damage since its bird head had an armored mask. My spell had removed all trace of the blow. Caritas nodded in appreciation.

I don't know how long I spent training in the garden. Strangely enough, I didn't get a sense of time in Heaven. Caught in my desire to learn, I paid it no mind. Using Enochian was fun, especially since my spells didn't always have the expected effects. _LOHOLO_ created a blinding flash and _OLPIRT_ generated a giant sphere of light that was almost as bright. I removed it with _OHNONOL_ and learned to modulate it by using adjectives. Apparently, if I wanted some of my spells to have the effect I wanted, I had to be precise in what I ordered. Using _OHRA PURGEL_ , I summoned a weak flame in my hand. _EOTHAS OLPIRT_ gave me the little sphere of light I had wanted at the start. I smiled. Fun indeed, and my only limit was my current strength and my vocabulary, both of which would increase with time.

Finally, I turned to Caritas.

"What time is it? I don't know how long I've been in Heaven and, well…"

" _You want to go home, but you do not know how to return to Heaven._ " The Virtue caressed my back. " _Ezarc ah neph piripsol_ _. Bring me within Heaven. Say those words and I will use my own will to bring you to my side. As for time, be reassured. There is no such thing as time in Heaven._ "

"What?"

Caritas explained.

" _Time does not matter in the realm of the Infinite One. You could spend years training in the Flaming Arena and studying in the Infinite Library and yet, if you will it so, only a day will have passed. It is all a question of desire. If you spend a minute at our side but wish said minute was an hour, an hour will have gone as you leave Heaven._ "

"That's… weird. But Heaven isn't Earth. The rules must be different."

" _And they are different in Hell too. This is a knowledge I shall impart upon you in a close future but, right now, your heart longs for your father and your home._ "

I thought a moment.

"What time was it when you took me to Heaven? I remember it was getting dark."

" _Six in the evening._ "

"I see."

My mind raced. I could act as if the locker had never happened, even thought simply thinking about it and the sheer malevolence behind Emma, Madison and Sophia's actions made me hiss. I quickly calculated. School ended at five, I was usually home by five and a half and Dad usually came back between six and a half and seven. Given I couldn't _will_ to be home at six since it was at that time that Caritas took me to Heaven, I had to be back between a quarter past six and six and a half.

"Can you take me right at my doorstep?"

" _I better bring you at your backdoor. Less people will see._ "

"Alright, I'm ready. I want it to be 6:20 when I go home."

Caritas nodded and waved a hand.

" _See you soon, Taylor._ "

A warm feeling ran through my body and made me close my eyes. When I opened them, I was in the basement.

* * *

 **And so, here we have it. Taylor's beginning with Enochian were clumsy to say the least! One broken statue, every angel in the area completely blind... Well, that's what learning is for. And time isn't an issue (at least not right now). Also, on Spacebattle, Enochian is written in yellow but the option isn't there on Fanfiction. As for what Taylor says, the translation is close around or easy to deduce. (miketh: restore; bransg: protect; melonur: cast back; loholo: shine). That should be all.**

 **Now, for the reviews:**

 **\- DarkEmress: Taylor hasn't forgotten. She just received cool reality-bending powers she wants to try ASAP. Also, guessed wrong. The classical angels were a species, not individuals. You'll find out next chapter.**

 **\- Ghest: as you want. I'll miss you...**

 **\- ultima-owner: if by 'epic' you mean reality-bending powers limited by her power level and vocabulary, then yes, she has epic powers. Just give them time to grow.**

 **\- Siggimondo: actually, Caritas's name gave the word Charity among others, and another name of his is Benevolantia but this one is less common. Sophia as a black Gandhi? That would require written Enochian and Taylor isn't there yet, far from it. That said, she will eventually manage to bring someone back from the brick of death... at the cost of his powers.**

 **Finally, a little candy for you: Enochian is an actual language created by John Dee and Edward Kelley in 1583. Except for the fact it counts about 200 words and I need _much_ more for the story (Most langages count about 15 000 words and we use about 9 000 words to speak commonly, so I'm forced to invent new words to fill the holes. No, really, Sindarin is more complete than that!), most of it isn't made up.**

 **See you soon!**


	5. Paradiso 1,4

**Paradiso 1.4**

As I reached the living room, I glanced at the clock. Twenty past six, just as I wanted. Dad wasn't here yet. I didn't hear him in the house. I made a beeline for my room and was surprised to find my backpack in it. I could sense the faint warmth of Heavenly magic. Caritas or one of the angels must've brought it while I was in Heaven. Speaking of which, I didn't immediately notice I still held the Enochian book in my hand. When I opened it, the words adjusted to my mind. Good to see it retained its magical properties on Earth! And it allowed me to study. I put it on my nightstand and went to the bathroom. I was still wearing the blue pants, black boots and green vest. It was a bit problematic because those weren't part of my wardrobe. Most of my clothes were grey, brown or black, which meant I had to change or Dad would ask me where I got those… And telling him about Heaven was out of question. When I returned to my room, I found the clothes I had worn this morning neatly folded on my bed. They were clean and smelled good, meaning the angels had washed them. I made a mental note to thank them. I had no idea whether they had done it on Caritas's behalf or out of kindness toward me, but I still wanted to say thanks. Once I was back in them, I closed the blinds and focused.

 _OHRA OLPIRT_

A tiny sphere of light appeared in my hand, just enough to decently light my room. I dismissed it with a word and went through my usual evening routine.

"How was school today?" Dad asked. "You look happier than usual."

I held my fork a moment. School had been hellish, mainly because of the locker 'prank', but my time in Heaven had been one of the happiest in my life.

"It was nice. The computer class was interesting and Mr. Gladly was actually decent for once."

"He isn't really your favorite teacher, is he?" Dad smiled.

"He's the popular kid who's become a teacher. He's always playing it cool, putting us in groups… And I'm not the most social person in the school. But the class was good. We'll start learning about capes soon."

Dad put a hand on my shoulder. I wasn't lying, not really. It was just that going back to school was out of question. I had a new school with a new teacher and new lessons. And, I decided, Heaven really deserved its name. Learning Enochian and Heavenly magic was fun. Remembering some of my more spectacular fails made me chuckle. I had really _not_ expected to blow that poor statue or make every angel in the park blind as a mole. Well, at least I knew to modulate my spells…

I returned to my room, jumped in my pajamas and took the book. One last spell before going to sleep… I looked at the sentence and opened my mouth. The words came like water from a waterfall, bearers of Heaven's will and, for the first time, I could feel the way they interacted with Reality. It was strange to feel the magic at work on an almost physical level.

 _BRANSG AH URAP INEOS_

Protect me from harm. I spelled every word slowly and carefully, enunciating so they came naturally from my mouth. A glowing forcefield surrounded me, similar to the one generated by Lady Photon, the leader of New Wave. I could feel its sturdiness. Directed to someone else, it could shield the person from most attacks as long as they came from regular humans and not capes. I smiled and let the shield fade. Being based on a language, Heavenly magic was heavily semantic in its use. Tomorrow, I would experiment on that.

The next morning, I went trough my routine, bid Dad goodbye and took the bus to school. Except I left one stop earlier and went to find an isolated place. After making sure no one would see me, I uttered the words Caritas had told me yesterday.

 _EZARC AH NEPH PIRIPSOL_

Gentle warmth surrounded me as I felt my connection with Caritas grow in strength. I closed my eyes and shivered. When I opened them, I was at the belvedere atop the marble pillar. Caritas was there, and so was a birdlike angel with a big sword and a red armor. Said armor was damaged and I spotted some nasty wounds on its arms, legs and chest. The porcelain skin was cracked, revealing red flesh that smoked from inner heat. The angel sat on the altar. Caritas greeted me.

" _You used magic last night._ "

"I wanted to try my powers on Earth."

" _Good. Ready to train?_ "

"Yes!" I answered with a bright smile.

" _Then let us get to work. Heal him. I will correct your mistakes._ "

I nodded. My powers grew stronger with practice, after all. I had the angel lie down and skimmed through the book as I looked for the right sentences. I wanted the job to be done correctly, so simple words would _not_ cut it.

 _EMETGIS TALB ENOFA_

First, close the wounds. The injuries disappeared and porcelain skin covered the exposed flesh.

 _IUDRA TALB CNILA_

Next, more for security than anything else, cleanse the blood in case something nasty had found its way in.

 _OHNONOL EBAR_

I decided to remove the pain while I was at it. That angel was obviously a warrior, so what use was a restored body if the pain kept him grounded?

 _MIKETH TALB PIRIO_

Sorry, I couldn't find the word armor. I had to settle for body instead and hope the armor would be included. It was. The angel rose, stretched and spread his wings. Caritas nodded appreciatively.

" _You have been more thorough than I thought you would. You are a diligent one._ "

"You told me to heal him. I made sure he was. Besides, I wanted to try myself and a half-done job wouldn't cut it."

" _Good. Such diligence is guarantee that your patients will be in full shape._ "

I smiled. More angels of various appearances came to the belvedere for treatment and I healed them with the same meticulousness I had healed my first patient. I was curious to use my skills on humans. During a session, I noticed a blue griffin had entered the belvedere and was lying against a pillar.

"Do you need treatment?"

The creature shook its head. Apparently, it just wanted to watch. I let him. A feminine angel came with a platter that held a pitcher of golden liquid and several fruits. When I saw Caritas nudge toward me, I understood the platter was all for me.

" _We angels need not to feed. Heaven's will flows through us and grants us strength and power. Sustaining is something we do by simple pleasure. You, on the other hand, still need to eat and drink._ "

Only then did I realize I was starving. I made short work of the fruits and smiled when I realized the liquid in the pitcher was apple juice. Once I was done, I resumed healing. After awhile, an angel that looked like a knight in shining armor entered the belvedere. He was as tall as Caritas currently was and I almost jumped when I saw his body was headless. The heads, in plural, were located on his shield and the hilt of his sword.

"What kind of angel is that?" I couldn't help but ask.

" _A Valor._ " Caritas explained. " _His kind belongs to the rank of Dominions._ "

The Valor was very, very heavily wounded. His armor was almost gone, his sword was broken and his shield had cracks and dents. Watching him allowed me to have a better idea of angelic anatomy. And I found myself as frightened as the first time I'd seen them, if not more. Under the porcelain skin were flesh and tendons smoking with heat, but this wasn't the most horrifying. I could see the skeleton holding the muscles, the organs wrapping themselves in ways that weren't human, toothed holes for mouths in places that were just wrong, bulbous eyes, four, five, six hidden under the porcelain skin, the blue nerves and greenish glands on the neck, the joins, the red, yellow, green, purple colors that made them… Alien. This was the first word that crossed my mind. The angels looked all holy and precious with their gilded armor and white ceramic skin, but remove that and they were no prettier than demons.

Caritas noticed the horror on my face and removed a panel of his armor. The way he cringed as he did, I could tell the armor was a part of himself just like his skin. I took a step back. Underneath were three yellow eyes and bluish veins. The Virtue sighed.

" _A constant reminder that angels and demons used to be a single species. We craft golden garments and pristine layer we wear as our skin, so we forget the horror our bodies are underneath. I do not blame you for being scared. You would have found out the truth sooner or later. Just be reassured: our bodies may be ugly, but our minds are forever turned to Creation and order. You do not have to be scared._ "

I nodded and decided to trust Caritas for now. Looking at the Valor, I spoke my spells. Seal the wounds, purify the blood, erase the pain, restore the body. Next were the sword and shield. I used the same sentences until all were good and let the Valor take them. The angel gave me a bow and left. Caritas then turned to two female angels who started healing the patients, and took me to a park with a basin. I sat on the edge and starred at the water.

"You look monstrous under your skin." I finally said.

Caritas nodded.

" _At the beginning of times, the three Realms were a single one. There were no such thing as angels and demons, and humans didn't exist yet. We lived in harmony as one species, guided by our rulers, Enoch and Sheba. However, an argument once broke between the two and led to a war. Our kind divided itself between the followers of Enoch and the followers of Sheba. Taylor, I remember telling you Enochian is the language of Creation. Its counterpart is Sheban, the language of Destruction used by the bearers of Hell's will. Where Enochian shapes and crafts Reality, Sheban twists it and tears it apart. In the time of the First Realm, Enochian and Sheban were considered the two sides of a single language rather than two different tongues._ " Caritas looked down. " _As the two sides reached a stalemate, Sheba used the language of Destruction to tip the tides in her favor. She ended causing the First Armageddon, the cataclysm that split the First Realm into Heaven, Earth and Hell. Reality had been struck in its very fabric, and it caused deep changes in every one of us. We, the followers of Enoch, ended in Heaven, the Realm of Order and Creation. Enoch became our ruler, the Infinite One. Sheba and her followers ended in Hell, the Realm of Chaos and Destruction, and she became known as the Endless One._ "

" _In the middle of that was Earth, the third Realm stuck between Heaven and Hell. It had no ruler, but from the spilled blood of the Original Kind, mankind grew and developed. It happened slowly, through the process you call evolution. It took more than a thousand millennia before your kind achieved its true form, one closest to what the Original Kind used to be, but time matters not to Heaven and Hell. Once your body had finished developing, your minds grew and Earth became known to us as the Realm of Balance, the place where Creation and Destruction, Chaos and Order mingled in equal parts. Sometimes Chaos was stronger, sometimes it was Order. Then the Golden Man came and the Tainted appeared._ "

I nodded. It was a nice Creation Myth, one I could tell to others if I felt like telling stories. I question came to mind.

"What about the parallel worlds? There are several Earths aside from that one. What about them?"

Caritas chuckled.

" _Those are but the manifestations of the endlessness of Earth. Heaven and Hell are infinite in size. To measure their width, count three times to Eternity and three times back. The same way, the Realm of Earth is endless but, as the place where Chaos and Order cross and mix, it is always changing. Those changes manifest as your parallel Earths. In one Earth, the Eternal One never appeared. In another, your Industrial Revolution never happened. In yet another one, Earth is a barren wasteland due to a nuclear war. Infinite are the variations. Infinite are the Earths._ "

"What about Hell? Since it is the Realm of Chaos, it must change all the time, right?"

Caritas shook his head.

" _Without Creation to compensate, a hundred thousand things can change but it will never matter. To achieve progress like the one you know on Earth, you need Chaos to put things in motion and Order to control it. Not all change is fertile. Things change in good ways or in bad. Nothing stays the same in Hell, but nothing comes from the motions as it lacks Order to guide and restrain it._ "

"A hundred thousand changes, everything's the same." I quoted from a song.

" _Exactly. Heaven has the opposite problem: because everything is so orderly, we lack the push of Chaos to set things in motion. We are sterile because we are still. Hell is sterile because it never stops changing._ "

"And Earth progresses because we change, but we harness this change."

" _Yet again, you are right._ "

I chuckled.

"Weird. I didn't think philosophy would be part of my training."

" _It is not._ " Caritas smiled. " _Just your mind hungering for knowledge. I am glad I could oblige._ "

I returned the smile and lay on the ground. The blue griffin that had watched me at the belvedere jumped to my side and lay against me. I looked at Caritas, puzzled.

" _He likes you._ "

"What is he?"

" _A Fearless, of the Cherubim rank. His kind used to act as guardian angels before Heaven's Gates closed._ "

I scratched its golden beak and earned a coo. We rested like this, together, side by side.

"… Do you have a name?" I finally asked.

The Fearless shook his head. Caritas explained.

" _Only the strongest angels in Heaven have the right to bear a name. Due to the nature of Enochian and since it is our common language, naming someone is a delicate matter. My own name is_ _Lurfando_ _. Caritas is the name you give me as the virtue of Kindness, and the one people use the most._ "

"Latin. Sounds logical since it's the main language in Christianity. I heard about it a little but languages aren't my main strength… If you don't count Enochian, that is."

" _It is fine._ "

I remembered some classes about religion. I rolled on my back and looked at him.

"If I recall, the four cardinal virtues are Courage, Temperance, Justice and Knowledge. And yet, you address yourself as a Heavenly Virtue, as if you were on the same level."

Caritas smiled and sat beside me.

" _Someone earned herself a lesson about angelic hierarchy. You are right, I am on the same level as Fortitudo, Temperentia, Iustitia and Sapientia. There are seven of us called the Heavenly Virtues, to differentiate us from the angelic rank with the same name. The other two are Credo: Faith, and Spero: Hope. We are the counterparts to the seven Deadly Sins._ "

I tried to guess which Virtue opposed which Sin in my head, but Caritas interrupted me.

" _Do not seek equivalences. We and they are not opposites. We just represent the best and worst values within mankind. Actually, the seven of us are physical embodiments. As such, we each rule over a part of Heaven. My domain is the Gardens of Light, Fortitudo's domain is the Blazing Arena, Sapientia presides over the Endless Library, Iustitia rules over Treetop Court, Temperentia stays in the Halls of Empty Wind, Credo resides in the Temple of Stone and Spero lives in the Cloud Castle. We tend to stay in our respective homes._ "

I kept asking, and he told me the seven Sins were the same as they were: physical embodiments of the worst traits of mankind. Now, to know if each had a particular spot or if they just roamed Hell was a different story. Sapientia should know, though. He explained how angelic hierarchy was divided into nine ranks, each gathered in three choirs. The third choir was made of Angels, Archangels and Principalities. The second Choir held Powers, Virtues and Dominions. Finally, the first choir held Thrones, Cherubim and Seraphim. The feminine angels I could often see and that sometimes helped me were called Selfless and belonged to the Virtues. Most stayed in the Gardens to rest but a good number acted as Caritas's assistant when he was healing angels from the Blazing Arena.

Finally, I decided it was time to go home. I scratched the Fearless's head, closed my eyes and let warmth invade me. Then I was at the backdoor.

* * *

 **And here you have it for the lore. The Original Kind is actually what we see as "modern angels", winged men. Being born of their shed blood, mankind looks like them but without the wings. That apart, Taylor starts Learning her job as a healer and learns more about her teacher's species.**

 **Now, for the reviews...**

 **\- ultima-owner: when stone is heated enough, it either explodes or collapses at the touch. Taylor's spell was _really_ hot.**

 **\- Siggimondo: hey, that's how gaining experience in game works. Use your sword/spells, kill monsters, gain xp, get stronger. Except Taylor just has to use magic for, well, anything and she gains xp all the same. The reference was intentional. And reality powers can be entrusted to teenagers if you give them easy and understandable rules (stick to Caritas's values). Actually, written Enochian starts being used in the second arc to undo one of the Infinite One's rules. Oh, it _will_ be! Indeed, there are some préparations required before pulling some miracles. And the person with the power loss will be a _Hero_.**

 **Okay, see you soon and thanks for the comments!**


	6. Paradiso 1,5

**Paradiso 1.5**

Time can go surprisingly fast when you enjoy your life. A month had gone since I first entered Heaven and I had barely noticed it. What I noticed, however, was that a month of near intense practice of Enochian at Caritas's side had made me good enough that I barely needed to spell my words to cast spells. They were engraved in my mind and simply thinking about them was enough activate them. I could feel it like a light switching on, the words coming to life as I thought about them and directed their effect.

 _AVAVAGO_

Thunder struck a statue. I hadn't used the word often enough that it was engraved in my mind. I held a hand, focused on a word and the statue returned to its original state. _Miketh_ was a different story. It was one of the words I used most frequently since it meant Restore, and restoring things was basically my job. Causing harm? Not so much. Azure nuzzled my side. This was the name I had given to the blue Cherubim that had appointed himself as my guardian angel. I liked him. In many ways, he was like a pet as big as I was. His intelligence wasn't really on par with humans, but I had learned the lower-ranking angels shared a hive mind so it was an improvement compared to most. Caritas appeared alongside an angel in red armor I recognized as an Ardor.

" _I am proud._ " The Virtue smiled. " _You have greatly improved in strength and mastery over the course of a month. Now is time to learn to protect your own life._ "

"Why?" I asked. "I'm a healer. Healers aren't meant to fight, right?"

" _Wrong. Healers are dreaded for their abilities to restore and protect their teammates. In a fight, they will count among the first an opponent will target. This is why it is always good for a healer to have some fighting prowess, even though it goes against our shared values of kindness and benevolence._ "

" _Self-defense covereth a multitude of sins._ " The Ardor reassured. " _I shall be your teacher. Here._ "

He gave me two swords. They were a little shorter than my arms and quite ornate. Two scabbards appeared on my thighs. The Ardor deployed his shield and sword and the lesson started.

 **µ µ µ**

One thing was sure, I didn't like fighting. The Ardor was patient and helpful, rectifying me when my position was wrong and giving me advices on how and where to strike to hamper without killing. This either involved striking the most painful areas of the body or going for the joins to limit movement. But I was still a human and the Ardor was still a Principality. When he hit, he hit _hard_ and I had to use spells to remove the pain or close some of my wounds. Learning how to fight was how I spent my second month. I didn't just learn swordsmanship. I also learned to move and use my spells in the heat of a fight. That part was rather easy and allowed me to memorize several offensive words such as _olpirt_ and _ialpon_. Moving was as much of a challenge as swordsmanship, but I eventually learned some stunts that would make a Mover jealous.

(Play: Battle for the Umbra Throne, from Bayonetta)

An Affinity swung his halberd. I back-flipped away and, the moment my eyes fell on him, spelled the word in my mind. The Angel burst ablaze. Caritas had reassured me: Heaven hosted more than ten thousand times more angels than Earth had humans. They could afford to spare a few hundred of them to train me. The Affinity exploded in light. I blocked a sword, spun and beheaded the offender in the same move. A centaur-like Acceptance ran at me. I jumped over him, landed on his back, struck and jumped away as he exploded. Several _putti_ -like Angels – their actual name was Desired – gathered in a swarm and fired projectiles. With a thought, a barrier rose before me.

 _ZONG_

A violent burst of wind scattered them. I used _zacar_ to flash-step in the middle while they were still confused and cut them down. A Relentless, a red-skinned variant of Fearless, jumped before me. I dodged his maw, sliced his tail when he stung it at me, cast back the two fireballs he threw me and soaked him wet with _zlida_. Not calmed the slightest, the creature jumped at me. I simply ducked and let my sword cut him in two. Then an Endure appeared.

Endure was a Power that was easily three times my size. As I discovered, angels entering Caritas's belvedere were sometimes drastically reduced in size to fit on the altar. Valors and Endures were among them. An Endure was bulky, built like a bodybuilder mixed with a gorilla with really big fists. One of those fists was charged with fire. The other was charged with lightning. His head was ridiculously small and his wings barely visible on his back and it had thick armor plating on the chest and the back. Not on the arms and the legs. I moved under him, struck both blades in the knee pit until they emerged from the other side, removed them and jumped to land on his back. One hand tried to reach me, the lightning one. I countered with a burst of fire. I jumped above the other hand and swatted it with my sword. The weapons were barely enough tear through the golden armor, but the angels' porcelain skin surrendered fairly easily. I reached the head and proceeded to cut it. It didn't do much given the angels' weird biology, but it hurt.

I jumped down and held my hand to the wound.

 _AVAVA_

 _go_. The word had finally engraved itself in my mind. Lightning struck the open wound once, twice. The Endure exploded at the third bolt. Caritas nodded.

(End music)

" _You have made good progress. It seems you are ready to practice on Earth without fearing the bearers of the Taint, the parahumans._ "

I stretched and smiled. Caritas had been very insistent that I didn't go on the streets meddling with cape business until he gave me the go-ahead. I always had the nagging feeling angels were scared of capes. He had confirmed it after showing me a Radiant, a giant dragon-like Seraph, and told me any member of the Triumvirate could take on two of them and win. As a cape-geek, I knew everything about Eidolon, Legend and Alexandria. Eidolon had, simply put, any power, with the limit of three at the same time. The longer he held them, the stronger they were until he was better with them than the cape who first had them. Legend was the best laser user in the world. He could make them of any size and strength, give them any effect he desired and have them take any path he wanted. He was the archetypal flying artillery, and the best of his class. Finally, Alexandria was flying too. She was a flying _brick_. Not only was she stronger than anyone on Earth, she was also outright invulnerable to pretty much anything. I once heard she had tanked one of Behemoth's bolts head on. Knowing Behemoth's lightning bolts were a one-hit kill for even the strongest barrier user, this spoke for itself. It was no surprise, with powers like these, that the Protectorate could take on Seraph-rank angels and win.

When I realized I wasn't surprised by the fact, I understood why angels were scared of parahumans. Depending which powers they had, they were simply _stronger_. And even with their limitless numbers, some powers were highly destructive and Tinkers could always build weapons of mass-destruction to thin out the angels' ranks. I looked at my hands. I wasn't a parahuman, but I had powers of my own, versatile powers that were mainly oriented toward healing but could also be used to move, protect and attack. Azure came to my side. Through these two months of learning, he had always stayed by my side like a dutiful protector. I wished I could take him on Earth with me but, if regular people couldn't see angels, parahumans could, which put him at risks.

"Well…" I smiled. "We'll just have to be careful."

My mind raced. I couldn't join the Protectorate or the PRT due to the nature of my powers. The existence of Heaven had to remain secret, which meant I would be on my own. An independent cape. Not a bad idea. It would grant me greater freedom of action and the only one I would have to answer to was Caritas.

"I'll need a costume. On Earth, capes always wear a costume to conceal their identity. I will also need a mask to hide my face. No one must be able to tell I am Taylor Hebert."

" _This can easily be arranged. And speaking of disguise, it is possible for angels to cover themselves through a veil of glamour to hide their identity. Azure can undergo this guise and remain at your side as your companion._ "

"Won't it be a problem with the Big Boss?"

" _He is your guardian angel. Staying to your side as you journey across the Earth is his duty._ "

A Selfless came. She was carrying white and gold clothes with a porcelain mask. Intricate illuminations ran below the sky blue eyes while the surface was smooth and deprived of any facial trait. There was U-shaped hole that uncovered my mouth and chin, but could be closed by a removable porcelain piece so the mask fully covered me. The clothes were made of white pants and boots with gold ornaments, white gloves, a long-sleeved hooded shirt and a tabard with a small pair of wings sewn in the back and two hands holding a heart on the chest. I smiled. The clothes were warm and didn't hamper my moves when I tried some swings.

"Very nice! Thanks!"

" _With pleasure._ "

I shadow-spared to get used to the costume and cast some spells while I was at it. Azure joined me and we had a mock-fight together. The tabard was short enough that I didn't fear stepping on it while doing acrobatics and the mask remained stuck to my face like a second skin. If I were to guess, it was made of the same material that made the angels' skin. I started thinking about an alias, but eventually decided against it. Naming me would be up to the Protectorate once they found out about me. I wondered what names they would give me. New Wave, the independent hero team in Brockton Bay, had mostly powers based on light and named themselves accordingly. Lady Photon, Laserdream, Flashbang, Brandish, Glory Girl… Even Panacea was a cool alias. Given the sheer number of things I could do with my powers, the options for a nickname were huge. Solaris, Lumina, Warder… Hey, why not White Angel while we were at it? Azure nuzzled me and his body wavered. A moment later, he was a big golden-furred Leonberg. I nodded.

"Nice guise. Alright, I'm ready. I can't wait to get on the job!"

Caritas gently smiled.

* * *

 **And here we have it. Next chapter, Taylor makes her actual debuts. Also, for her training, combine near-unlimited numbers, a hive-mind where most angels share a common consciousness rather than being individuals connected to a network and a yet-unmentioned martyrdom culture that makes them think it's okay to give up their lives for the sake of a Heavenly Virtue's treasured student and you won't really be surprised they line up for Taylor's training. As for Taylor, she may not like fighting or killing, but you don't always have the choice so, in a fight, be stylish, be powerful, and be _efficient_. When cornered, you can also drop the style. It's okay. Medics need to know how to defend themselves.**

 **\- DarkEmress: ...You have a knack for gessing wrong, you know that? It won't be a Stalker, unfortunately. It will be a Hero. For Taylor and Panacea, start looking next chapter.**

 **\- ultima-owner: yes, she will. They won't look better than Caritas's "six-armed humanoid tiger with wing" appearance.**

 **\- Siggimondo: Heaven is naturally secretive. Knowing how strong humans are, it's only normal that angels want to keep their existance a secret, especially with capes around. Gladly is a teacher. A loosy one. Hey, sometimes you have to look the job. It isn't so much a privilege that saying an angel's name aloud would rewrite Reality if humans started doing that. Less risk that way... And yeah, that's why I left the last part short.**

 **Alright, see you soon! Next chapter involves a hospital, the Pink Panther Theme and a game of hide-and-seek...**


	7. Paradiso 1,6

**Paradiso 1.6**

My first idea was to bring Azure home as a pet I found in the street. I decided against it because Leonbergs were big and high maintenance dogs and, as an angel in disguise, Azure didn't need any maintenance whatsoever. Since he could teleport at my side whenever he wanted, he would just stay in Heaven when I was home and, as soon as I was out, he would come to my side as a dog if I was in civilian or as an angel if I was in costume. Speaking of that costume, looking at a mirror allowed me to notice its cut made it impossible to tell if I was a boy or a girl. I could also summon it right on me by simply thinking _NIIS MIRC AH_ , Come on me, while focusing on it. The spell to summon my swords was _NIIS NED TU AZIEN_ , Come in my hands. As long as you knew the right words, you could do a lot of things with Heavenly magic and I had a rather large vocabulary by now.

As night fell on Brockton Bay, I wandered in the Docks in my white and gold outfit, Azure in his dog form. I would wait past midnight before going to the hospital. Less people at this hour… Caritas had confirmed that, as long as I didn't make the first move or goaded others into making it, I had every right to strike back. Self-defense, according to him. I could go with that. Azure raised his head and growled to a direction.

"Sensed something?"

A nod. I answered with a nod of my own. We were in a narrow alley between two short abandoned buildings. I crouched and jumped, grabbed the edge of a window, pushed with my hand and my foot to propel me higher, grabbed the edge of another window, pushed again and reached the top of the house. Azure bounced between the walls and landed at my side. Apparently, training in Heaven had made me physically fit enough to make me qualify as a low-ranking Mover and Brute, and that was without using magic. Angels were made of tougher stuff than humans and my strength was great enough to hurt _them_. I hadn't tried yet, but I supposed a good kick could easily send a regular person flying. Azure guided me to the source of the noise and I found three ABB thugs in a fight with men bearing the emblem of Empire Eighty-Eight. Azure looked at me. I shook my head.

"Gang fight. One side is made of Asian gang members and the others are white supremacists. None of them are good guys."

Azure lay on his stomach and watched. I sat at the edge of the roof and regretted I hadn't brought snacks. I would only interfere if someone got seriously injured, and even then, it would be a minor healing spell. Just enough to prevent him from dying. I may be bound to the Virtue of Kindness, but those guys were still criminals and Justice was one of the seven Heavenly Virtues. Following Caritas didn't mean I could turn a blind eye to the other six.

"Fortitudo:" I recited. "To stand in labor and danger. Temperentia: to forego pleasures. Iustitia: to give every man his due. Sapientia: to choose between good and evil. Credo: to trust the powers above. Spero: to look forward to a brighter day. Caritas: to give without expecting reward."

A sort summary of what the seven Virtues stood for. Down the streets, the three ABB thugs had chosen to turn tail and run. I passed my hand in Azure's fur and, as soon as the E88 goons were away, I jumped in the street and kept walking. It didn't take long before five thugs, apparently belonging to the Merchants, came in my way. Azure's big size was apparently not enough to deter them.

"Will you look at that? A new cape has decided to hit the streets! Looking for a fight, Your Holiness?"

"Are you?" I retorted. "You don't look like you have superpowers."

Unlike regular people, parahumans could see through angel glamour. This said, just like stronger angels had thicker glamour, only high-level parahumans could see through the glamour of First Choir angels and Azure was a Cherub. It took a parahuman in the 7-8 rating to see his true form. That these people hadn't reacted meant they still saw him as a dog.

"Yeah, sure. But we're five and we have knives."

Knives? That's all? Not even a problem.

"I stand my ground."

"With clothes like that, you're obviously a hero." One thug said as he neared me. I cringed at his bad breath. "Let's show you what happens to heroes that hit the wrong neighborhood…"

He raised a hand. Azure's jaw snapped at an inch from his fingers. His growl grew louder.

"Good boy."

The thugs looked at me, then at Azure. One drew a knife and lunged at me. I sidestepped and gave him a light rabbit-punch, just enough to knock him out. The other four took it as a signal and rushed at me. I vaulted over one, turned and kicked him between the legs from behind. I ducked under a knife and uppercutted the second, then rammed the third against a wall, knocking his head in the process. I turned to the fourth, only to see Azure with a piece of clothe in his mouth and the poor thug running away with a hole in his pants. Azure was chuckling.

"Really?"

Azure nuzzled my leg and I rubbed his head.

"They are more fragile than you guys. Let's go."

I jumped on a rooftop and wandered the area. I spotted several traces of fight, apparently caused by a Blaster, and a ransacked ABB hideout. The culprit was just outside and had two big bags before her. One, I could see, was filled with money. A plastic pouch filled with white stuff was hanging from the other. Understanding was easy. The hideout was a drug house and the woman, who was wearing white clothes and glowing with a surreal light, had raided it. Two capes were before her, both wearing Greek-themed armor. I recognized them as Dauntless and Triumph. I jumped in a dark alley, Azure behind me, and prayed the three capes were low-level enough that they wouldn't see through his glamour. Azure crouched behind me and I modified my position so I could hide most of his body. From my position, I could easily eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You know…" Dauntless said light-heartedly. "For a moment, we thought the Empire had launched an assault on an ABB facility and we were going to end with a gang war on our hands. Glad it was just you, Purity."

Purity showed the bag full of drugs.

"All yours to take. And don't worry, I'm no more part of the Empire. I am a rogue, now." The woman sighed. "I wish I could join the Protectorate but my reputation is…"

"You are a former white supremacist with a rather large criminal record." Triumph clarified. "We know you want to reform, but things aren't so easy. If you were to join, you would be under probation and, given how powerful you are, you would be under heavy watch. One small misstep and you could end in the Birdcage. You are ranked as Blaster 8, after all. A flying artillery-type, with only a handful of people rivaling your prowess as a laser user. I heard people say the only one who may be better than you in America is Legend."

"Laserdream is still too young to compare but give her time to grow and I'm curious to see a fight between you two." Dauntless chuckled.

Purity shrugged.

"Why would I? Unless she made the first move or did something to specifically anger me, I have no reason of going after her."

"Good."

I winced and retreated. With a rank of Blaster 8, Purity could not only see Azure as he was, but she also had a chance against him and, even knowing she was apparently a rogue, I didn't want to take the risk. We quickly left the area and headed to the nearby hospital. Azure suddenly shuddered and hid behind me. I looked at him.

"Something wrong?"

My friend whined and I understood he was nervous, almost afraid. It took me a moment to understand why… and guess it was also why he had hidden behind me as we spied on Purity: there was a high-level cape around. Unlike him, and unlike most angels in fact, I couldn't sense other parahumans. Perceiving the Taint, Scion's trace that granted us superpowers, wasn't part of my abilities and I doubted there was a way for me to obtain it. Maybe by using a spell, if I found the right words… But my vocabulary wasn't big enough yet. I caressed Azure.

"Are they only in the hospital or also outside?"

Azure showed me the hospital with insistence. Only inside? The place looked rather quiet, so I doubted it was a villain. I gently pushed my friend.

"Alright, you can go to the Gardens. I'll call you if I get in trouble."

Azure cooed and faded in light. As for me, I snuck by a backdoor. As I thought, the staff was reduced for the night. Good. I first looked for the emergency ward, the place where the heavily injured and the people on their death bed were kept. I retreated as soon as I spotted Panacea there. So, she was the cape Azure had sensed. It only surprised me in the sense that it was fairly late and I would've thought she was sleeping by now. But I wasn't surprised to specifically find _her_ in a hospital, or that he had identified her as powerful enough to make him nervous. Panacea bore her alias for a _very good_ reason. She was, simply put, the universal cure. The one I should take as a model in my career as a healer. No matter how fatal the wound, how lethal the poison or how terminal the disease, she could cure it. My powers almost felt like cheating in comparison. Her diligence and dedication would have greatly pleased Caritas if she wasn't a parahuman. There was only one thing she couldn't heal, the only limit to her power: if it was a brain issue, it wasn't her problem, find someone else.

This was where my powers beat her. Healing mental damage was something I could do. I had several spells up my magical tome. If Panacea was unable to heal brains, I could easily go back over her. I looked at the map and saw the cancer ward was closer than the psychiatric ward. Purify the body, purify the mind? Why not? I grew stronger with training, after all, and it wouldn't be much different from spending half of my stay in Heaven healing fighters from the Blazing Arena.

"Fold your sleeves, girl. You got work to do."

The cancer ward was made of thirty-so rooms, each with two to four beds in them. Most people were asleep and the rooms were dark. I snuck inside, tiptoed to the bed and held a hand over my first patient. The words came from my mouth like a whisper.

 _iudra talb pirio_

A gentle light passed from my fingers to the man's body and he muttered in his sleep. I went to the next and repeated the spell. My lips moved more by habit than anything else. I was soon finished and passed to the next room. In half an hour, I had done most of the ward. A few minutes more and I had completely finished. I went next to the psychiatric ward and started looking for the most serious cases. I started by the Alzheimer victims. Most patients being either heavily sedated or deep asleep, I could sneak to the head of their bed and uttered the words.

 _miketh talb luseroth_

More than one turned in his sleep. I was gone before they awoke. The ward was rather huge but I had all the night. All I had to do was being home for breakfast and act like nothing happened, and I could sleep all I wanted in Heaven. Being able to wish when I got back on Earth had its uses. I was handling some Huntington disease patients when several footsteps echoed in a corridor. They were hurried, and unfortunately heading my way. I looked around and finally decided to hide under the bed. I know, not really the best hideout ever. But there were no cupboards anywhere and the blinds were down on the window. Well, _bams_ could make them forget and I could still teleport to Heaven. And I was curious to know what the commotion was. If it was something I could help with without being noticed…

The footsteps passed the room and went further down the ward. I left my hideout, healed the last patient and went after them. There were two men, night watchmen according to their uniform, and Panacea. They were in the room of a Parkinsonian victim I had healed and arguing pretty vehemently.

"I am healed, I tell you! Cured! My hands don't shiver, my face moves correctly, _my arms_ move correctly! And I don't feel depressed anymore. I feel _serene_! Good!"

The watchmen looked at Panacea, who touched his head and nodded.

"I don't sense any brain damage whatsoever. He is fine… and his body too. His nerves have been healed along."

"It's a miracle!" The man cried. "A miracle!"

"Are you sure you didn't do it?" One of the watchmen asked Panacea.

"I didn't. Brain damages are outside my competence field."

I couldn't help but smile. The man was happy and, to what I'd heard about Parkinson's disease, he had every right to be. He kept clamoring for a miracle, much to Panacea and the watchmen's disbelief. In a way, he was right. My powers were divine in nature, born from my bond with Caritas. I didn't know how long he had been under that disease but it didn't matter. I had healed him, I had made him happy, all in a day's work. By tomorrow, more would have the same reaction when they realized what had happened to them. Their reaction didn't matter. I was just doing my job. What mattered was that they were safe and happy.

"Security, bring more men to the psychiatric ward. We have a new cape around that's taking his fun in healing people's minds."

Panacea turned to the two men.

"All four are sane. That cape was careful in his job."

"Why call the security?" The other watchman asked. "There's a cape out there that can do what Panacea can't. Let him work."

"Moron! What if his powers influenced their minds? They're healed, sure, but do you know how many Master powers can take control of the mind?"

This almost made me laugh, mainly because they had no idea what they were dealing with. This wasn't parahuman ability. This was honest-to-goodness magic.

"More men are coming. Let's catch that bastard."

I winced. On one hand, I could easily teleport to Heaven. On the other, I had a pretty clear idea what the ward looked like and felt like playing a little game. A game that would be even funnier with the Pink Panther theme playing in the background. Right, I felt like playing hide and seek… with a cape and a dozen watchmen on my trail. Yeah, I felt reckless. But, at least, healing those patients wouldn't be boring. A wave of amusement and approval washed over me as the music started playing in my head. I smirked.

"Caritas, really?"

" _Why not?_ "

More footsteps appeared and five men with sticks, masks and tasers entered the room.

"Alright, men. We have a cape roaming that ward and healing the patients. We're going to ca –"

"I remember!"

The game began.

(Play: The Pink Panther, Main Theme)

Two men rushed in a room.

"There! Another was healed!"

Panacea went to the room with the other watchmen. While they were away, I went the other way, reached the first room I hadn't visited and cured everyone inside. I was about to get out when…

"Hallelujah!"

The group went to the room. One watchman turned to two of his colleagues.

"You two keep searching. Miss Panacea, just to be safe, please check all the rooms to see which of them were cured. Here is a marker."

"Got it."

"I'm cured!"

"Here we go again…"

Fortunately for me and unfortunately for them, the psychiatric ward was large and between plant pots, cupboards and beds, hiding places could be found aplenty, and the hospital wasn't staffed enough that they could put people in every room. Not at this hour. I waited until the footsteps went away and left the cupboard I'd been hiding in, then entered a room that hadn't been marked. Those black marks were as useful to them as they were to me, since having to avoid them prevented me from methodically going from one room to another and I ended forgetting which room I had visited. I cured the two men inside, left, jumped in the closest room when the footsteps approached and turned to see a woman starring at me with wide eyes. I put a finger on my lips and healed her… The footsteps stopped in front of the door. I repeated the gesture and hid under the bed. Two men entered and looked at the woman before leaving as swiftly as they came. I snuck to the other woman, healed her too and turned to the first woman who gave me a beaming smile. I bowed lightly, peeked outside the door and left, noting that a black mark was on it.

I heard a far-off cry of joy and a single man go that way. I smiled. My goal for tonight was nothing short of curing the integrity of the psychiatric ward and more than half was done already. It took me two hours of chase, hiding, sneaking and kind patients denying my presence for me to finally get it done. Yeah, busy night. And the only ones who saw me were the patients, who could only tell a cape in white and gold had healed their minds. Once the last patient was healed, I peeked, stepped in the corridor and uttered the words.

 _ezarc ah neph piripsol_

(End music)

I was in Heaven the next second. Caritas was there, his six arms crossed.

" _That was daring of you._ "

"That was fun. And I did it all."

" _Indeed._ " The Virtue chuckled. " _Without being caught a single time, save for your patients._ "

"I didn't feel like making them forget. Besides, I want to see the reaction of the Protectorate and New Wave when they get word of that stunt."

" _My guess is that it will be mitigated. On one hand, you saved people that couldn't be healed by Panacea. On the other hand, you – forgive me the expression – played the greatest healer of your world and a dozen watchmen for a bunch of suckers. This act is bound to bring some negative feedback._ "

I yawned and removed my costume.

"We'll see tomorrow. Right now, I want to sleep."

Scratch having breakfast with Dad and then going to sleep. Right now, sweet sleep came first. I'd just have to be home at six that morning. I lay in the flower bed and curled against Azure. His wing spread over me and everything went black.

* * *

 **And so,Taylor starts her carreer as a hero. Skitter!Taylor on her first night: rots Lung's balls off. Holy!Taylor on her first night: heals the entirety of the psychatric ward in a game of hide-and-seek against Panacea and ten watchmen. Yeah, Brandish won't be happy... Also, about the angels using the PRT's classification to guess which cape can see through which glamour: most often, they're right since the classification tells how approximatively strong a cape is... except when some capes turn stronger than they are rated to be, such as Vista seeing through any glamour that isn't Heavenly Virtue, and even then, if she focuses enough... and Clockblocker, who is rated Striker 7 and yet can pierce any glamour with ease. "Told you I sw a big blue griffin!"**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- DarkEmress: then I won't tell you which hero will lose his power. Well, except for this: it will be a Ward. Good luck finding out which. ;-) (I know you won't...)**

 **\- xbox432: is a bit of ass-kicking and a game of hide-and-seek enough chaos to you? _Ow-ned ~_**

 **\- Siggimondo: to try and keep a semblance of normal life, Taylor arranged to spend her days in Heaven and her evenings-nights on Earth. That's how a month passed... on Earth. Yeah, when you know howw to heal, you know how to hurt. I heard of a guy who picked médicine classes jus to learn how to hurt his opponents with maximized efficiency. He became a mercenary... Love Caritas's speech? Taylor will pick it up when revealing herself in the second arc, Vigilance. Assault giving her her cape name will also happen there. Yeah, it's already chosen. Starts with an S. Also, angels can use Enochian to speak without fearing of twisting Reality. Humans can't, which prevents Taylor from speaking Enochian so not to be understood like others would do with a foreign language. Damn...**

 **\- Greatazuredragon: ...How about both?**

 **Alright, time to update Half-light. I just finished an Interlude.**


	8. Paradiso 1,7

**Paradiso 1.7**

I awoke perfectly rested and curled against Azure's flank, Caritas watching over us. I didn't care how long I slept. Time didn't matter in Heaven. The events of last night came back to my mind and I chuckled. What did he say, already? I had played Panacea and the watchmen for a bunch of suckers? Yeah, I totally did. And I wanted to see their reaction. My stomach growled.

"Time to go home."

" _Indeed._ " Caritas smiled. " _I will watch the feedback of your actions with utmost care… and I do not think I will be alone. I feel Spero is more agitated than usual._ "

The Heavenly Virtue of Hope. Sure. I had cured a bunch of people whose disease was either tedious to heal or outright impossible to eliminate. I was especially proud of my friendly raid on the psychiatric ward. Brain diseases were a pain to handle and never pleasant in their effects. That Panacea couldn't deal with them made the feat even better in my opinion.

"See you soon!"

Azure cooed and I disappeared. I reappeared in my room and watched my clock. Six in the morning. Perfect. I went to clean myself and prepare breakfast as Dad awoke. The news finally came and I held my smile when they reported the hospital incident.

" _Breaking news: a cape made his debuts in Hospital St Andrew. After sneaking in the hospital, the mysterious hero proceeded to cure every single patient in the cancer and psychiatric ward, all the while avoiding apprehension by New Wave's healer or the night watchmen accompanying her._ "

Dad turned to the radio.

"A new healer in town? Good. It was about time Panacea got someone to help her. She's a courageous girl. She deserves it."

I smiled. If Panacea didn't mind, it would be my pleasure to become her coworker… if only I didn't have to hide the nature of my powers. I just couldn't go around and show off my new magical powers. Magic didn't exist on Earth, not anymore anyway. It would do people more good if I stayed hidden and did my work from the shadows.

" _Most patients were unable to recall the healer's face or didn't notice they were actually cured until they woke up. Those who did described him as a person of ambiguous gender in white and gold, his face covered by a featureless mask. This fits with the camera reports from the psychiatric ward, which also reveal the healing of most patients was done during what can only be described as a game of hide and seek between Panacea, the watchmen and the healer. Obviously, the healer won._ "

Dad looked at the radio a moment before speaking.

"… You know what? I'd pay to see those camera feeds. It must've been one heck of a game!"

If only he knew the mysterious healer was right in front of him! Yeah, it had been fun. Exhausting, but fun. Simply thinking about it made me chuckle.

"What do you think about it, kiddo?"

"I… wonder what Panacea thinks about it. After all, that cape basically stole her job. She's bound to find it annoying in a way."

The answer came soon enough.

" _Healing powers are always welcome._ " Miss Militia said. " _And this cape can heal brain damage, which is something Panacea is unable to do. As a senior member of the Protectorate, I gladly welcome him – or her – in Brockton Bay._ "

Armsmaster was next to speak.

" _Personally, I would like to extend this cape an offer to join the Protectorate. His display of heroic tendencies and impressive powers would make him a privileged member of our organization._ "

' _Sorry._ ' I thought. ' _Not an option._ '

Other members of the Protectorate and the Wards spoke. I was surprised that most of them overlooked my playing of Panacea and the watchmen for chumps and instead focused on my good job. Gallant was especially vocal in his gratefulness for me providing support and backup to Panacea, and for giving the healed patients a second chance they had all but given up at this point. It was Clockblocker who pointed out the stunt.

" _Also, kudos for the game of hide-and-seek! You may have good healing skills but to avoid being caught for at least two hours while being chased by ten persons, including a cape, you need to be clever as all. I don't think I would've been able to put it off and everyone knows my reputation._ "

As a cape geek, I knew exactly what he was talking about. Clockblocker was more or less the class clown of the Brockton Bay Wards, a behavior that belied the sheer efficiency of his powers. As his name implied, Clockblocker could freeze time. He touched something and that thing remained frozen where it was from thirty seconds to ten minutes. It was literally immovable. A trunk would crash against a paper sheet he'd frozen. I had seen it on TV. The same sheet had sliced a block of armed concrete in two. Striker 7 was his classification, and it was enough to make me nervous about being around him. With a power that strong, he could at the very least see through a Throne's glamour and I didn't want to try my luck with Azure.

" _When raised with concern of Master-type powers affecting the cured patients, the PRT promised that all of them and the cancer patients would undergo security protocols later that day. For now, the PRT and Protectorate have agreed to rejoice about the miraculous event. The families of the patient have expressed extreme relief and gratitude toward the mysterious cape, thanking him for what many describe as a miracle. The independent hero team called Haven has denied the cape as belonging to their numbers, but Seraph has voiced desire to include him to the group._ "

Finally, Panacea spoke.

" _First of all, I'd like to apologize for last night. I guess the reason you hid is because you thought we would jail you if we caught you. I… In fact, I wanted to thank you. There are so many victims out there, so many people suffering! My powers make me unique in that I can cure everyone easily so I'm always called here and there to rescue people, to save them. But there are so many of them and, well, I'm all alone. Okay, not really. Glory Girl is always at my side. But only I can save these people… Not anymore. You're there, and you can heal things that I can't such as brains. I am very, very grateful that you saved the people in the psychiatric ward. This isn't something I could've done. So, really, thank you and sorry for last night. We didn't mean to scare you._ "

Panacea wasn't mad? Weird. I was expecting her to be angry, at least for the cancer patients and making a fool of her and the watchmen's inability to catch me. And instead I received praise. All praise. No negative feedback. Even the game of hide-and-seek had been taken as a testimony of my stealth skills. I couldn't help but feel something was wrong. Sure, I had saved two wards worth of patients, but I was still a vigilante who was doing her best to avoid being if caught, at least seen. That no one was mad at me smelled fishy. Either that or I was too jaded to accept praises I had rightfully earned. I chose not to decide.

I spent the day wandering in Brockton Bay and stopped at the Central Library to gather information on the local gangs. Healing people wasn't the only goal in my mind. I also wanted to help deal with the villains, but I first needed to know what I was up against. There were three main gangs who fought for dominion over Brockton Bay: the ABB, or Azn Bad Boys, Empire Eighty-Eight and the Merchants. Two groups had recently started to emerge. The first was made of low-level villains who mainly focused on petty and easy crimes: the Undersiders. The second was a wandering team of heavy-hitting supervillains called the Travelers. I gulped when I saw what their ratings were. Their leader, Trickster, was a Mover 4 with swapping powers. He was also the weakest of the group. Sundancer was a Blaster 9 with the ability to create miniature suns, Ballistic was a Striker/Blaster 7 who turned anything he touched into bullet-fast projectiles and Genesis was a Changer 9 who shifted into various bodies of different shapes, each possessing different powers. I made a mental note to stay as far from them as possible. As for the Undersiders, I decided to leave them alone. They barely rated as B-villains, ranking on the same level as Über and Leet, but it was because their crimes were rather benign. I got the feeling they were committing them more to survive than from a desire to be malevolent. The Wards or even New Wave could deal with them.

The ABB was a pan-Asian group led by Lung, a man who grew stronger as he fought and had not just a healing factor but pyrokinesis as well. His lieutenants were Oni Lee, a teleporting assassin, and a bomb-specialized Tinker called Bakuda. Their activity ranked from drug trade to assaults of all kinds, all the while owning several businesses on the side. I was considering them valid targets until I read Lung had once fought Leviathan at Kyushu… and pushed it back. Alright, forget it. Attacking their members was okay but the moment Lung showed up, I fled. I was of two minds whether or not doing the same with Oni Lee and Bakuda.

Empire Eighty-Eight was the biggest gang in Brockton Bay and led by Kaiser, a metallokinesist. They were neo-Nazis who targeted anyone that didn't fit the Aryan ideal, with a predilection for colored people. Blacks and Asians were their main target, hence the reason why they were at feud with the ABB. That and the ABB was the second biggest gang in town. I read a list of their superpowered members and wisely decided to avoid most of them, not only because they were strong and many, but because some of their powers were tricky to handle and I didn't feel ready for that kind of challenge. Not yet. I was primarily a healer.

Which let the Merchants. The drug dealers. The living proof that having superpowers didn't make you glamorous and cool. They held the territories no one wanted and mainly held small business specialized in illegal trade. Their members were few and their powers didn't go above the 6 in ranking, which meant none of them could pierce Azure's guise. Their leader, Skidmark, was listed as a meth addict whose only power was to coat a surface with a pushing effect. I nodded. They would a make good startup.

I was barely out that I froze in my steps. Emma and Sophia looked at me with the same surprised face, they about to enter and me getting out. Deep silence sat between us three as we faced each other, hostility growing between us. People started to turn, wondering what was happening, waiting for the first of us to react… I took a step forward the moment Emma opened her mouth.

"Taylor Hebert! It's been a while!"

I kept walking, wanting to put as much distance between me and her. She and Sophia belonged to the past. I wasn't their victim anymore. I wasn't the introverted teenage girl they used as a scapegoat. I had all but dropped school in favor of spending my time in Heaven, and it was mainly so I wouldn't have to see them again. Deal with them again. I couldn't do that. Just thinking about all they'd done to me, the extensive bullying campaign that had led to the locker incident, to me nearly losing my mind and meeting Caritas in Heaven… My breath fastened and I went down the stairs.

"Look at someone when he's talking to you!"

I was spun around by Sophia grabbing my arm and forcing me to face her. Emma was at her side. I almost tumbled but training in Heaven had given me good reflexes and I caught myself almost gracefully. I yanked my arm away.

"I don't want to talk. This is over between us." I said as I hurried. "Leave me alone."

"Over? But Taylor, I thought we were friends!"

"So did I."

Emma didn't give up. She and Sophia flanked me and we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I bet you've been very busy since you stopped going to school. I wonder, what kind of hobby did you find that's kept you from coming to school for two months?"

' _I learned healing from a Heavenly Virtue who also taught me to fight._ ' I thought.

I didn't answer her question. I didn't want anything to do with them. I wanted them to leave me alone.

"No, seriously, what are you doing? I bet it's super-interesting!"

"Not your business. What does it matter to you anyway? I'm just your scapegoat so I'm pretty sure you'll use whatever I tell you to hurt me. And I'm not stupid enough to tell. Leave me. Now."

My nervousness was getting worse every passing second. I needed an outlet. I needed out. Fast. Or else, I was going to snap and it was the last thing I wanted. I mentally called for help, praying someone or something would hear me.

"My, I'm hurt, Taylor! You are talking as if I had done something bad to you. Sure, Sophia, Madison and I pulled some little pranks on you, but it was good-hearted, no hard feelings. You're blowing things way out of proportions."

I stood still. Very still. I had nearly gone _insane_ in that locker, and it was without talking about all the previous "pranks" that had ranked from stealing and defiling my mother's flute to tripping me down the whole set of stairs or stealing my class project right in front of one of my teachers – who made a point to act as if nothing was wrong. My hair stood on my skin and I had to force the words out of my mouth like the first time I had used complex sentences in Enochian.

"You have wronged me, Emma. A lot. But this is over. I am not your friend. I am not your scapegoat. We don't belong to the same world anymore, so stop acting as if I was still part of yours. You are nothing to me. No ties. Just a shadow in my past that I wish to forget. Move on now, and leave me."

I wanted to put it all behind me. My time at Winslow was as over as the time we were still friends. I was a different person than I was before the locker incident. Sophia frowned.

"Hey, watch your tone!"

A big dog suddenly careened into her from behind and encircled my waist with its legs. I recognized him instantly.

"Azure!"

My guardian angel yapped happily and rubbed his head in my stomach. I almost laughed as I rubbed his fur. At my side, Sophia was on the butt and Emma looked dumbfounded. They were regular humans. They could only see Azure as a gold-furred Leonberg. And Leonbergs were massive. I caressed my friend.

"Good boy! Very good! We go for a walk? I want to empty my head."

Azure yapped again and I dug my hand in his fur, letting him take me away while Emma and Sophia were too surprised to react. As soon as we were in a dark alley where no one could see us, he took his angel appearance and I slumped against him.

"Good call! I don't know how long I would've been able to support them!"

Azure cooed kindly and preened my hairs with his beak.

" _They hurt you._ " Caritas's voice echoed in my head. A warm feeling of comfort invaded me, using our bond as a medium. " _Even after spending two months in Heaven, you still suffer from the sequels of the trauma they inflicted upon you._ "

Azure bristled at the words and half-voiced a shriek. I held his leg.

"I want to put it behind me. That part of my life is over. I am not Taylor the Victim of Emma anymore. I am Taylor the Healer, who made a bargain with Heaven and saved two wards full of patients while avoiding being caught or seen. _This_ is the Me I want to me, my goal."

" _And you will succeed. Through kindness and warmth, the wounds in your heart will heal and fade until they are no more than a bad memory. It will take time, but your healers are Heavenly ones. I promise you will recover._ "

I could feel the honesty in his words. Caritas wasn't lying. He really wanted to help me and I was more than grateful for that. A sad laugh escaped my lips. No one on Earth, in Brockton Bay, had once extended a hand toward me. No one had offered me help, tried to befriend me. Ever since the bullying campaign had started, I had been alone. It had taken me stumbling into Heaven and bonding with a Heavenly Virtue to finally make some friends. Caritas, Azure, the Valor that I had healed from near-death and often paid me a visit, sometimes sparring with me in friendly challenges, the Selfless that assisted Caritas in his duties and regarded me as an equal, if not a superior for being Caritas's student. I had friends, now. Just not on Earth. What did it tell about mankind that I preferred the company of beings that were heavenly yet I had called alien twice after meeting them, rather than being with my own kind? Not a pretty picture, right? I grinned, dusted myself and looked at Azure.

"I got plans for tonight. Plans that involve raiding the territory of a bunch of drug-addicted black market traders. None of their rankings go above six and they're always high on meth. Want in?"

Azure strongly nodded. I smiled.

"Alright, gear up. Tonight, we put a twist on the pink elephant cliché…"

* * *

 **And here is the new chapter. Yeah, Taylor's vision of mankind is pretty jaded... and she's still suffering from Emma, Madison and Sophia's abuse. A chance Caritas is so caring!**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- blokrokker: Caritas is kinda the rebel of the Heavenly Virtues. At least, he's the most willing to bend the rules when they don't fit him, being the physical embodiment of Kindness. And he _really_ likes Taylor.**

 **\- Luke Dragneel: simply being in Heaven makes a cape lose its powers, mainly because the Taint/shard is dead f*cking scared of Heaven and Hell, so being in the place makes them hightail it like Taylor's original power. Also, the use of Heavenly or Hellish magic makes capes temporary lose control of their powers due to the aforementioned event. In a later chapter, Taylor will use a powerful healing spell to save a cape... and will accidentally depower him. And yes, she'll befriend and help Panacea. But she won't convert her to Caritas.**

 **\- Greatazuredragon: apparently, feedback was more positive than Taylor thought.**

 **And here we are. Next chapter, Taylor proves her mettle against other capes... "Come on, I'm not even that high!"**

 **See you soon!**


	9. Paradiso 1,8

Paradiso 1.8

Azure and I walked on the rooftops of Lord Street Market. Using the same mirror-like device that allowed them to watch over Earth, Caritas had personally picked tonight's target. We had argued a bit before finding an agreement. The main problem was that I wanted a good fight to take my mind off my encounter with Emma and Sophia and Caritas wanted that I pick an easy target, which meant as little parahumans as possible.

"Sometimes, I feel he acts like an overprotective father!" I mused. "Don't do this, don't do that. Go here instead of there. Make sure you have your swords with you, avoid bad boys and parahumans…"

Azure gently nuzzled me. I caressed him.

"Yeah, I know he worries. But I can take on any man in a straight on fist fight and I defeated dozens of angels with magic alone! What else does he need?"

Azure cooed and I nodded.

"Yeah, he'll always worry about me. Well, time to prove he doesn't have to."

Our target was a warehouse located a little away from the main street, at Archer's Bridge. The Merchants were holding a "party", understand: a kind of orgy coupled with an auction on the most illegal products to be found on the black market. The noise and bright lights made it easy to find. From my vantage point on an opposing roof, I had a view over the event thanks to a wide window near the ceiling. There were thirty-so people carrying colored tissue wraps around their biceps, all dressed more or less trashy. There were four stands and a weird kind of arena where two people fought under the hoots and yells of the crowd. One stand had substances I was willing to bet was drugs. The other had a rather huge array of scavenged mechanical parts. The last had several women wearing clothes that calling "revealing" would be an understatement. Prostitutes. I could see their faces if I squinted, and they didn't look happy at all.

I turned to Azure. Near the arena was Skidmark. I had recognized him from a picture seen on Parahuman wiki. Squealer was at his side, curvy but with such a bad fashion sense that her clothes made her almost repulsive. I saw Mush patrolling among the crowd while Trainwreck was handling the mechanics stand. I scanned the area for the best place to cast my spell. After a moment, I decided to go for the ceiling and muttered the word out of habit.

 _olpirt_

The light flashed with twice the strength of a flash grenade and blinded everyone in the warehouse. Azure jumped first in full cherubic splendor and tackled Mush, zapping him lightly to make him unconscious. I jumped after him by the broken window and rushed to the prostitutes, who were just recovering their sight.

"This way! Hurry!"

I guided them to the exit and told them to hide in a dark alley. Once I was done with the warehouse, I would call the PRT for a cleanup crew. When I returned outside, I saw Azure with Trainwreck at his feet and as unconscious as Mush. Most of the customers had fled or were hiding away and Skidmark and Squealer were facing my guardian angel. A fast-moving vehicle rushed at him, so I jumped between them and drew a sword. It sliced the vehicle in half near effortlessly and sent both halves crashing away. I drew the sword in front of me and held the second one at my side.

" _Three things are important in a fight._ " I remembered the words of the Valor I had healed and who had later become my teacher after the Ardor. " _Strength, efficiency and style. In a pinch, style can slide._ "

Skidmark and Squealer weren't too great a threat that I'd have to drop style. I would beat them hard, fast and with _panache_. I inwardly chuckled at the word. Azure came to my side and cooed before taking a stance. Skidmark gave us a bewildered look.

"C'mon, I'm not even that high! What the f*ck is that shit!?"

"A bad trip, man." I answered. "A very bad trip… to a PRT cell!"

I ran at the duo, Azure at my side. Squealer pushed a key on a remote and a new vehicle ran at us at top speed. I could feel pressure against me when I moved. Skidmark's power was pushing everything away from him and his girlfriend. It worked well to make projectiles faster and hamper our moves, but Azure was still a Cherub and I was fitter than most humans. While my friend jumped over the vehicle, I just sliced through it, jumped, landed behind the two and delivered a roundhouse kick in Skidmark's jaw, followed by a whip kick that sent Squealer on her butt. A knock on the temple later, she was out. This left me with Skidmark.

"You f*ckin' asshole are goin' the f*ck down! Who do ya think you are, stormin' one of my parties like one of those prissy New Wave pansy asses!?"

"As if you had any room to talk…" I muttered. "I don't have a name yet. Wonder how long it will take for the Protectorate to give me one. For now, let's say I'm not exactly in the best of moods right now."

Skidmark starred at me.

"You… Yer doin' that as stress relief!?"

"Some drink, some smoke, some take drugs… Either I kick ass or I heal people. I felt like kicking ass tonight, but I'll think I'll hit a hospital afterwards. Healing people helps me empty my mind."

Skidmark was speechless for a moment. I used his confusion to sheathe my swords and raise my fist. I had almost reached him when he applied his power at full strength and I nearly tumbled. Azure wasn't as hampered and jumped above him. His stinger tail hit him in the back of the head the moment my fist collided with his chest. The gang leader fell on his knees and I slammed both of my fists on his head. This was enough to knock him cold. I nodded to Azure.

"Let's go."

We waited to be back to Lord Street to call the PRT and didn't wait for them to leave the area. Our next stop was a hospital in Central Downtown. Azure chose to stay behind and I cured the whole psychiatric and emergency wards. I felt quieter and more at peace when I was done. I didn't lie when I told Skidmark healing people helped me empty my mind. It felt soothing. When I came home that night, I felt good and awoke in full shape the next morning. It was a good thing because I would need all of it to undo the damages of the disaster to come.

After training and healing in Heaven, I returned on Earth around one in the afternoon. The gas bomb exploded at three, in the middle of one of Arcadia High's amphitheaters that hosted a conference led by Battery and Velocity about capes. I was on site as a civilian half an hour later, doing my best to catch what was going on. Panacea was there too. She hadn't been in the amphitheater and neither had Glory Girl, so the two had escaped the bombing. However, that my role model was making a face didn't bode well. I snuck to her side.

"So… what's going on?"

"It's a brain gas." Glory Girl hissed. "Sis says it causes damage to the brain similar to Alzheimer, but it develops much faster. If nothing's done, those guys will be gone in a week!"

I froze. Brain damage. Panacea couldn't heal it. It was all up to me. No wonder she and Glory Girl looked angry. She turned to a gurney. There was a blonde boy on it that was rather attractive, not exactly in a pretty boy-kind of way but he wasn't a hunk either. If anything, he looked noble.

"My boyfriend." Glory Girl looked away. "He was in the amphitheater when the bomb exploded. They say it was most likely made by Bakuda. Poor guy… He's about the sweetest man I've ever met. He doesn't deserve to go through that shit!"

"No one does…"

I looked at the ambulances. Assault was at Battery's side and looked broken. Battery was still unconscious, and I couldn't help but wish she remained so. Seeing a loved one unable to remember you had to be horrible, though I couldn't tell how much since I never had a boyfriend. I was too ugly. But Assault and Glory Girl did and now, they were living an ordeal. I put a hand on the girl's shoulder and massaged it.

"If anything, there's still that cape in white and gold. Did they find a name for him yet?"

"No." Panacea answered. "But I heard he paid Skidmark and the Merchants a visit. Skidmark was rambling about a 'big blue griffin in a golden armor', but he's always stoned so he most likely had a bad trip. He and Squealer also had several head wounds so maybe the cape hit them a little too hard."

I half-smiled. My stunt had worked just as planned. A little away, a young teen with messy brown hairs and chestnut eyes had gathered with a younger teenage girl with neck-long blonde hair and another teen with a black buzz cut. They were looking at two gurneys on which were a Puerto-Rican teen with mid-long black hairs and a redhead roughly the same age with freckles and half-opened blue eyes. The three teenagers looked deeply worried.

"Hasn't Bakuda crossed a line with that bombing?" I wondered aloud.

"If she didn't, she sure as hell came damn close to it. My boyfriend's parents are rich and influent. They'll push the Protectorate into retaliating and fuck the ABB's feud with the Empire! This time, it's personal."

I believed her. Even if I healed every victim of the incident, it wouldn't erase the act. Brockton Bay was headed toward some troubled times and it made me feel nervous. I left Arcadia, went to my usual hiding spot and teleported to Heaven. I landed not in a flower bed like I thought I would, but in a temple of white marble, with gigantic stone pillars and domes of crystal and gold that played light games on the ground. I could hear angelic voices gathered in choirs, singing in Enochian songs that I only half-understood. My bond with Caritas pulled me further and further in the building that I slowly started understanding the purpose: it was the Temple of Stone, Credo's domain. Those choruses I kept hearing were prayers and songs of worship destined to the Infinite One. My steps became cautious. Why had Caritas taken me to the Temple instead of the Gardens? I reached the core of the temple and the question died in my brain as I witnessed the Heavenly Virtue of Faith for the first time.

Credo's body was fully wrapped in three pairs of immaculate wings. Azure and Caritas were standing at his side, with Caritas in his reduced form. Then Credo unfolded his wings and by heart missed a beat. His feet were a single cone of stone, polished and white. His torso was made of three rings of pure gold that kept moving and turning, with in the middle the brightest sphere of light I had ever seen. It was brighter than a lighthouse, brighter than the sun. The light of Faith, I understood. Atop the three moving rings, levitating horizontally was a single ringlet from which departed dozens upon dozens of golden chains that connected to pristine floating hands. Finally, Credo's head was a floating oval stone hovering above the ringlet and perfectly polished save for the three eyes, the nose and the mouth. A simplistic design. The wings were connected like petals of a flower at the sphere of light's level.

The Virtue was insanely huge. I estimated it in size to only a little smaller than a full-sized Caritas. I knelt before the being and spoke in my most polite voice.

"Beholder of Stone…" It was Credo's title, like Caritas was the Guardian of Light and Fortitudo was the Bringer of Flame. "It is an honor to be allowed within your domain."

Credo's head inched toward me. His voice was rich and filled the air almost like an echo. It wasn't the same as Caritas's honey-like voice.

" _And it is an honor to meet Caritas's prized student. I heard but the utmost praises about you, and my brother was kind enough to share your first night out with us. Fortitudo and Spero are still laughing about it._ "

I sighed. I, too, was still giggling when thinking about it.

"I am glad my actions pleased you."

Credo nodded and turned to Caritas.

" _We are here to speak of a different matter, though. Early in what appears to be your afternoon, Spero felt a disturbance in the heart of a certain number of people in Brockton Bay. Sensing the disturbance was made easier by the fact you were in town, and as such, we have an easier time sensing the heart of your neighbors. People started losing hope. They started giving in to despair._ "

"Bakuda's brain gas bomb." I muttered. "Brains are the only thing Panacea, a parahuman with healing powers equal to mine, cannot cure. Whoever set that bomb off chose its effect with care. Unless I rescue them, those people will die in a week from brain degeneration."

" _Which is why you are there._ " Credo smiled.

I raised my head to him. The Virtue explained.

" _Prayers have arisen. Most are toward Scion, but I can sense a distinct lack of faith within them. They will not be answered. Some are turned to our Lord, the Infinite One._ " Credo sighed. " _The current lack of faith in the Infinite One has slowly deprived me of a good amount of power. I am no more the lighthouse guiding the believers toward salvation. But there are still people praying, even in Brockton Bay. You will answer them._ "

I flinched. Even awed by the Virtue, I still didn't like being ordered around. Following orders wasn't part of the deal. All there was was for me to give Caritas a student to teach – and for Caritas to pass his knowledge into me. Never had it been question to run errands for the other Heavenly Virtues. Caritas understood because he took his full shape and grabbed Credo's hand.

" _Taylor does not enjoy taking orders. She is my student and I am her teacher. Nowhere was it said she would become our herald. She alone decides when to use them and when not._ "

" _I apologize, then._ " Credo bowed. " _I do still hope you will use your powers to rescue the victims of the bombing…_ "

"I've come to Heaven to prepare for that." I answered. "I planned on healing angels in the Gardens, but…"

" _Caritas had a better idea in mind._ "

I hadn't noticed the golden light filling the area like wispy smoke. I could feel its warmth. Heaven's will. The source of my magic. Credo and Caritas nodded.

" _Faith is the cornerstone of our strength. The power of Creation and Heaven's will existed long before mankind came to be, but when it came, the faith humans had in us made us stronger and stronger, and the same is true for Hell. Heavenly and Hellish magic can exist without faith, but they don't have the same strength. This place, the Temple of Stone, is where all the faith of mankind gathers. It is where Heaven's will gains all its strength and is spread across Heaven. The only place where the will is stronger is the Cradle of Creation, realm of the Infinite One._ "

I could feel it. Simply standing near the altar alongside the two Virtues was making me stronger every passing minute.

" _This is why you are there. You plan on saving those people. We plan on making it a miracle. Step on the altar. Let Heaven's will flow in you. Soak in it until your body radiates with grace. Little will beat Jesus resurrecting the dead, but you can give him a run for his money… by simultaneously rescuing every victim of this gas bomb with only three words._ "

My outfit appeared on me, complete with the mask and the swords. I stepped on the altar. Light surrounded me in a golden cloud. I shivered. It felt like warm, liquid honey running through my veins but ten times better. The power of Creation, pulsating through my body. The ability to create and restore filled every single part of me, to the point my head felt like floating. I wouldn't be surprised if I looked down and saw I was flying. I felt free. No pain, no problem, nothing wrong, just the liquid warmth that made me want to curl in a ball and soak in it until the end of times. Good didn't feel just good. It felt so much better.

I felt my feet on the altar as I recovered from my high. Heaven's will always felt good when I used my powers. Soaking in it as it was empowered by faith? It was outright intoxicating. I panted and held a giggle. I had never felt so strong before. Caritas and Credo smiled at me.

" _Go. It is time to make your first true miracle._ "

I nodded and teleported in the hospital, straight in the wing where the victims of the bombing were being kept. The first room I found was Velocity. He wasn't wearing his costume but still had his mask on. Nodding, I put two fingers on his forehead.

 _miketh talb luseroth_

The cape flinched and groaned softly as a soft glow remained where my fingers had been. The next room held Battery. She was also wearing only her mask and Assault was sleeping in a chair at her side. I noticed Battery's stomach was bigger than I remembered and put a hand on it. Caritas instantly gave me the answer. The next second, I was running a complete restoration spell on her. I saw her shift in her bed before leaving the room. I wondered how Assault would react when he found out, or even if he already knew he was going to be a father in four months. I hesitated when I reached the last room, a large hall where every other victim of the bombing had gathered. Glory girl and Panacea were at the entrance and I didn't really want to face them. The door was open, though. If I flash-stepped past them…

Glory Girl raised her head and saw me. Her eyes widened and she elbowed her sister. I took a step back when Panacea opened her eyes. I shrunk a little and took another step back. Looks like I could forget the stealth run… Really, I didn't want the heroes witnessing me use my powers. Cameras were alright but direct witnesses? No thanks. Then I saw the sisters. Panacea gave me a friendly look and held a hand, inviting me to come inside. Glory Girl looked halfway between hopeful and resigned. I sighed. The next second, I had flash-stepped in the room and closed the door. No witnesses, not even these two. I felt Heaven's will thrum in my body, wanting out. I smiled. Time to make a miracle…

 _miketh nip luseroth_

I was standing in the middle of the room. One by one, a little light appeared on the teenagers and the adults' foreheads and I knew they were cured. Three words, Credo had said. Was it still a boast when you made good on it? I felt Caritas's approval and happiness through our bond and laughed softly. Then I vanished. When I found myself in a flower bed, I didn't hold back and my laugh echoed through the Gardens.

" _It feels good, doesn't it?_ "

"It was awesome." I muttered.

I lay in the flower bed, gathering my head and calming myself. Using Heavenly magic like that made me feel almost like getting drunk and I wanted a clear head when I got home. It took a moment but, as soon as I felt good enough, I removed my outfit and teleported in my room. It was four in the morning so I would get some sleep before having to wake up and go through my routines. Heaven's will hadn't fully left me, so I could run on it to compensate for only having two hours of sleep… Unless I didn't sleep at all that night because Dad and I were talking. My room was lighted and my father was sitting in my desk chair, a familiar book in his hand. My Enochian book. Given the small bags under his eyes, he had been waiting for most of the night. I crossed my arms in my back and lowered his head.

"I… guess you want explanations."

"Two months, Taylor." His voice was soft and his eyes were sad. "The school called several times, said you haven't been in class for two months. I received mails, letters. And I couldn't explain. Until I found that book."

"When?"

"A week ago. I… I read it. Then that cape showed up and started healing brains, something Panacea couldn't. It was you, right? I found the formula in the book. Miketh talb luseroth, restore the soul. You… You are that mysterious cape. Am I right. And… you just spent the night healing the victims of that bombing."

I gulped and looked away.

"That was me, yeah."

"How. How did you get those powers and when? Wait, you got them two months ago, when you started skipping school. Now, I want to know where they come from. Obviously, if this book is anything to come by, they aren't like parahuman powers."

I nodded. Caritas's voice echoed in my head.

"He must swear. The word is in the book. If he swears in Enochian to keep the secret, then he will be allowed to know the truth. If he betrays his word, we will know. And we will strike back."

I nodded and took the book, then showed Dad the word.

"Say it. Then I'll be allowed to tell you. But, just to warn you, if you mention any of what I'm going to say to anyone, there will be retribution. Those who gave me my powers are pretty strict on confidentiality…"

Dad cringed.

"Given the efforts you made to remain unknown, I can tell! Between you waiting two months before showing up and the game of hide and seek at the hospital, it's pretty clear you want to avoid eyewitnesses!"

"The two months were training. So?"

Dad nodded.

" _Znrza_. I swear. Whatever you're going to tell me will remain between the two of us."

Warmth and approval flowed into me and I nodded. Sitting on the bed, I told him everything.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I kinda lost sense of time... Anyway, here is the new chapter. One Interlude remaining and the next arc starts: Vigilance. So, 154 people healed in five minutes, how is it for a miracle?**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- DarkEmress: missed again! It was Skidmark. And the Administrator Shard didn't connect to Taylor. It was another, more benign Shard that did. cion didn't really notice.**

 **\- ultima-owner: attacking a bunch of stoners with your blue griffin angel is the best way to conceal the fact that thing _is_ an angel.**

 **\- xbox432: Heavenly magic only shorts out parahuman powers for some time. The more Heavenly magic is used, the longer the powers will malfunction, with written Enochian outright striping a cape of its powers.**

 **Alright, that's all for now. See you soon!**


	10. Interlude: Caritas

Interlude: Caritas

Caritas watched the large mirror in the middle of the gazebo. He and his brethren used those devices to monitor the endeavors of mankind. His student, Taylor, called it spying on Earth. The Heavenly Virtue smiled. It had been two centuries since he last had a student to teach and had somewhat forgotten what it felt to interact with humans on such an intimate level. Happiness. Pleasure. Taylor was an eager student, absorbing his knowledge like a dry sponge absorbed water. He remembered her heart, when she first called out for him. Battered and broken, a sore sight to his eyes. Two months of intense training in the ways of healing and fighting had undone most of the damage, though he knew it was still too early to have her face the truth of her betrayal.

Caritas sighed. He knew the identities of Taylor's tormentors. He knew one of them was a "Ward", a young Tainted training to be one of the Defenders of Mankind, the people they called Heroes. Except this particular one had the mentality of a Destroyer, a _Villain_. And he loathed her for that, the Hunter from the Dark, the girl called Shadow Stalker. She didn't deserve to be a Defender, her heart was too turned toward Destruction, unlike the other "Wards" whose hearts were turned toward Creation and Harmony. Like Taylor's.

Through his student and through the mirror, he had watched. He had learned. Now he knew more about the Tainted and he was starting to consider them differently than his brethren. Despite their supernatural powers, "parahumans" were still humans. Their strength rivaled that of angels but their hearts hadn't changed and could still be influenced the same way. The reactions of the people rescued by his student were proof enough. Many had called it a miracle and Credo had reported a slight increase in the prayers turned toward Heaven. He had also told his brother that a good number had also turned toward the Eternal One, Scion. The fact was saddening to the Heavenly Virtue of Faith, who had suggested having his student do specific tasks. Caritas had stubbornly refused. Taylor wasn't their handyman. She used her powers the way she wanted. Free will, please?

His smile widened as he saw his student perform her new miracle. One hundred and fifty people, give or take a handful, healed in three words. To humans, a miracle. To him, a finger snap. He was still proud, though. He could feel several Tainted – _parahumans_ – among the bomb victims. They weren't wearing distinctive clothing like most of their kind, so it was hard to tell them apart except by sensing the Taint. Taylor had healed them without a second thought, just as she had healed the two Defenders – _Heroes_ – as she would have any patient. He was especially happy with the care with which she had healed the pregnant _Hero_ after finding out she was expecting a child.

Human healers were bound to follow a specific oath. Caritas had once read it to Taylor when she had asked about it, wondering if it applied to her due to the divine nature of her powers. After hearing it, she had decided to go by it.

 _I swear to fulfill, to the best of my ability and judgment, this covenant:_

 _I will respect the hard-won scientific gains of those physicians in whose steps I walk, and gladly share such knowledge as is mine with those who are to follow._

 _I will apply, for the benefit of the sick, all measures which are required, avoiding those twin traps of overtreatment and therapeutic nihilism._

 _I will remember that there is art to medicine as well as science, and that warmth, sympathy, and understanding may outweigh the surgeon's knife or the chemist's drug._

 _I will not be ashamed to say "I know not," nor will I fail to call in my colleagues when the skills of another are needed for a patient's recovery._

 _I will respect the privacy of my patients, for their problems are not disclosed to me that the world may know. Most especially must I tread with care in matters of life and death. If it is given me to save a life, all thanks. But it may also be within my power to take a life; this awesome responsibility must be faced with great humbleness and awareness of my own frailty. Above all, I must not play at God._

 _I will remember that I do not treat a fever chart, a cancerous growth, but a sick human being, whose illness may affect the person's family and economic stability. My responsibility includes these related problems, if I am to care adequately for the sick._

 _I will prevent disease whenever I can, for prevention is preferable to cure._

 _I will remember that I remain a member of society, with special obligations to all my fellow human beings, those sound of mind and body as well as the infirm._

 _If I do not violate this oath, may I enjoy life and art, respected while I live and remembered with affection thereafter. May I always act so as to preserve the finest traditions of my calling and may I long experience the joy of healing those who seek my help._

The Hippocratic Oath. Caritas grinned. Hippocrates had been one of his prized students, back when mankind was young. An excellent one. He was proud of his legacy and the many people that followed in his footsteps. A special case was this young Tain - _parahuman_ Taylor had lot of respect for, Panacea. Her Taint allowed her to heal anything short of brain injuries and this inability had motivated Taylor in sneaking into hospitals at night to help her in her task, to do what she couldn't so to alleviate her burden. But Caritas had seen the girl and the nature of her powers. Absolute biokinesis. Panacea's true power was to control Life itself.

Not to play God was one of the covenants of the Hippocratic Oath. It was, however, exactly what the young _parahuman's_ power allowed her to do. Her so-called inabilities were restrains she had put on herself to prevent her from doing that. _Temperantia_ , moderation. Powers like her were the reason Heaven and Hell dreaded her kind. And with a tormented heart like hers, a heart worn out by her duties and restrains, broken by lack of parental love, torn by a love that was forbidden to her, the Virtue could clearly feel disaster looming on the horizon. He should tell Taylor about it, explain how her role model was suffering and ask her if she would be willing to help, extend a hand as he had done with her, even though she was a Sage and Panacea was a _parahuman_.

The rustling of wings interrupted his thoughts. Turning, Caritas nodded at the newcomer. Spero landed at his side. The Heavenly Virtue of Hope was a giant white bird with white skin and four wings, a long slender neck and a long tail made of seven feathers, each in one of the rainbow's colors. His feet were long and finished by four sharp golden claws while the four wings were white for the feathers and gilded on the edge with golden and jeweled armor. A human face covered most of his stomach and another face was at the back of his dove-like head. The gilded armor covered a good deal of his body without hampering his movements. Caritas considered his brother. Hope was beautiful. Hope was terrifying. And so was Spero.

" _Greetings, my dearest brother._ "

The Heavenly Virtue had a singing voice. Caritas answered with his honey-like voice.

" _Greetings, brother. What brings you to my domain?_ "

" _Do you not yet know? That prized student of yours had accomplished a miracle and the feedback is simply amazing! The Cloud Castle is vibrant with the restored hopes of the people she saved, and that of their friends and relatives!_ "

The Virtue was excited like a little child and Caritas couldn't blame him. With all the calamities that struck the Earth, one after the other, each worse than the last, hope had become a luxury few could afford. Every glimmer was good to take, and Taylor's action had been the equivalent to a firework.

" _Treasure it, then, brother. Such wellspring will not occur before some time._ "

" _I will. You know…_ " Spero smiled. " _I am jealous of you. You look happy with your student and she looks even happier. Her heart is a perpetual spring of hope, where I can tell despair had once laid. You saved her, brother. You gave her hope…_ "

" _She was seeking a purpose. I gave her one that fit her heart._ "

" _And I wish I could do the same, to find a human in need of help that I could answer to, so I could have a student to myself with which I could share my knowledge and weave a bond such as yours._ "

Caritas offered his brother a kind smile.

" _I am surprised the Infinite One did not yet reprimand me for my action. You could try. Go looking. I do not think He will reprimand you, as he did not reprimand me either._ "

Spero positively beamed. Caritas nodded and returned to watching the mirror.

Assault & Battery

Battery's eyes fluttered open. The room was dark, but the few lights of the devices around her gave enough that she could see her surroundings. Her hand rose to her head. Somehow, it felt light, clear. It took her a moment to understand why.

"I remember…"

Her memories had been restored. The holes in her mind had been filled and any other nasty side-effect of the gas bomb was gone. And it wasn't just her mind. Her body felt rested, as if she had a full night of beauty sleep, but she could tell by looking a the window that it was still nighttime. Her eyes fell on Assault. The cape was sleeping on a chair, his face tight. She didn't need to be a Thinker to understand why.

"Assault? Ethan?"

Assault groaned in his sleep. Battery caressed his head and tangled her fingers in his hairs. This was enough to awaken the Hero who groggily looked at his wife.

"…Cecily?"

Battery removed her mask and smiled. It took the man a moment to understand.

"You… You're alright! You are… cured!"

"I never felt so good in my life."

She had barely finished her sentence that Assault had removed his mask and tackled her on the bed to kiss her. Battery gladly returned the kiss and passed a hand on her stomach. She could feel the child inside. Her husband looked at her stomach with worry.

"You know, I was saying nothing so far but you should really go on a diet. You're putting on weight."

"Don't worry." Battery smiled. "In four months, my stomach will be as flat as before."

It took Assault several minutes to understand what his wife implied. Finally, he spoke.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Next week. I wanted to make it your birthday present."

The Hero's smile could have lit up the whole room. As it was, his eyes were expressing nothing but pure, unadulterated love. He held his wife and partner, the most precious being he had in the world.

"I dreamed of a man in white and gold." Battery finally said. "He was healing me, completely. It wasn't just the brain but the whole body, and the child too."

"The Mysterious Healer. This man in a blessing, if he really is a man."

Battery nodded and snuggled against her husband.

The Wards

Glory Girl snuck a peek in the hall. It was empty. She turned to her sister and nodded. Panacea followed her inside. The blonde heroine headed straight to her boyfriend's bed and pushed a wild strand of hairs. It was enough to awaken Dean, also known as the Ward Gallant. The two teens' eyes met.

"Hello, Vicky."

"How are you feeling?" Glory Girl asked, her throat tight.

"Light-headed. And fine."

The cape kissed him, tears in her eyes.

"I love you."

"Me too."

At the same time, Panacea was checking on the other patients.

"All cured. No exception."

Glory Girl grinned and Gallant smiled. They were about to make a comment when they saw Assault dancing the Madison in the corridor. The three looked at one another.

"Battery's fine, alright."

In his bed, the young Ward called Clockblocker chuckled.

"That cape is a miracle maker. Watch out, Panacea. You got concurrence!"

"Tell you what, I sleep better knowing there's another healing cape out there to help me." Panacea retorted. "We should take some sleep. The day was eventful and since everyone was healed, there will be reactions. From the PRT, the media, the Protectorate…"

"You're right." The Ward called Aegis smiled. "Today was eventful but tomorrow will be even more. Let's take some rest."

The capes nodded. While Gallant made some room for his girlfriend, Panacea used her white coat as a blanket. Glory Girl noticed it and folded her own cape to make her a pillow. Panacea smiled and fell asleep with her head in her beloved sister's smell.

 _Caritas didn't stop watching. There was something still going on, a restless heart in the room. His eyes fell on it._

Clockblocker was restless. He knew he should go to sleep, but his mind was too active for that. He nudged his bed neighbor, Aegis. The dark-skinned teen groaned.

"Clock? Can't you go to sleep already?"

"Can't." The redhead sighed. "I got too much on my mind."

"If it's about some stupid prank or jokes…"

"No. Nothing like that. Just… stuff I had forgotten and now I remember them, I can't stop thinking about them."

Aegis raised a brow. Clockblocker smiled.

"Say, did you have a dream before gaining your powers?"

"Dream? Like what?"

"Like, what you want to do when you grow up, stuff like that." The redhead smiled. "As a kid, I always wanted to be a novelist. I loved reading books, especially the fantasy ones. They always fascinated me. Still do. I loved music too but I've never been that good a singer. Tell you what…" The boy leaned closer o his friend. "I'm taking classes in my free time to learn singing. Some people are naturals at it. At best, I'm average."

Aegis starred at his friend. _That_ wasn't something he expected from the smartass of the Wards. A singer-in-training and wannabe novelist? Really? Clock sighed and lay on his bed.

"The novelist part pretty much dropped after I got my powers. Sure, writing fantasy is fun, but having powers on your own takes some of the magic away from it. I turned to writing songs instead. The first I wrote was after my trigger event. I was fourteen. It's pretty dark given the trauma I'd been through, but it's still one of my favorites. Actually, I'm better at making songs that singing them."

"What was the title?"

The redhead smiled.

"Panic Switch."

 _Caritas nodded. The boy's heart held multiple layers, masks he put on to hide his true nature. Humans always wore masks. But they hid nothing from the divine eyes of the Heavenly Virtues. Caritas watched the boy's heart._ _ **Truly,**_ _Caritas thought,_ _ **this one is a Defender of Mankind. Should he be allowed to reach adulthood, he will make a fine Hero.**_

His thoughts were distracted by a presence tugging his arm. Turning, he grinned at the sight of his student. Taylor was wearing the green vest and blue pants she had received on her first coming and had a bright smile on her face. He gladly answered the hug she gave him. Her heart was warm with a love that was somewhere between filial love and the care between a student and his teacher. He wouldn't have it another way. Taylor then turned to Spero.

"Greetings to you, Herald of the Clouds. What do we owe the visit?"

Always formal and respectful around his brethren. She had been quick to learn manners and decorum. Humans may be lower than the lowest angels but the girl was his student. Only he was above her. Azure, her Guardian Angel, cooed a greeting and turned to Spero. The Virtue of Hope grinned.

" _I came to inform my brother of the surge of hope in my realm following your actions. What you did may be mundane to us but, on Earth, it was nothing short of a miracle, a firework of happiness and hope in the Castle!_ "

Spero was giddy as a child. Taylor put her hands in her back.

"I just did my job as a healer. Sure, I had to charge up in Credo's realm to have enough Will to do it but, looking back at it, these people were sick with a disease Panacea couldn't cure. I just… I don't really know how to put it. Credo wanted to order me to heal them but Caritas reminded him I can do what I want with my powers. I would've saved these people regardless of anything. It was just… the _right_ thing to do?"

Spero turned to Caritas, his eyes wide.

" _She is always that selfless?_ "

" _Her heart was always turned toward Creation. I just gave her the means to follow it. She is indeed a selfless one, and modest at that. To a fault, I may sometimes say. But her heart has been battered for a year and a half and it has yet to fully heal._ "

Spero nodded in appreciation.

" _Now, I really want a student to myself. Are your sure, brother, that the Infinite One shall not bat an eye at my action?_ "

" _I do not think so._ "

Taylor turned to the mirror and the picture started shifting.

"Half a day has gone since our 'miracle'. What's going on down there? I am… a bit limited in intelligence gathering on Earth."

Caritas grinned and, feeling her heart, adjusted the mirror.

Panacea

Victoria watched her sister sleeping. As soon as the doctors had arrived that morning, she had taken her sister home so she could sleep in an actual bed rather than bundled in a chair or against a wall. Amy was lightly snoring, curled in a ball among the blankets. She looked peaceful like that. She remembered her answer to Clockblocker's remark.

' _It must be that healer. With him in town, Amy can afford to catch a break. She knows he'll take over the job._ '

"Amy! Get down here! We need to talk!"

Amy woke up with a start and Victoria cringed. Her mother's voice didn't bode well. The brunette turned to her sister, nervous.

"Don't worry." Vicky reassured. "I'll be with you."

"I did nothing wrong. What could she want this time?"

That, the blonde couldn't answer. The two girls went down the stairs to see Carol Dallon, also the New Wave Hero Brandish, sitting at the table and looking somewhere between annoyed and angry. The two girls sat. Their father, Mark, was nowhere to be seen.

' _He must be in his office._ ' Vicky thought. ' _Damn depression… Wait, maybe I could ask Healer to do something about it._ '

" _Healer?" Taylor asked. "Isn't the name taken already?"_

" _You chose to let them name you." Caritas reminded._

Brandish crossed her arms.

"Amy Dallon, I am not proud of you. This is the second time this mysterious cape one-ups you in your duties and makes you pass for someone incompetent."

"Mom, he can heal brains! You know it's not something I can do!"

"Not only can he do something you can't, but he also does it in a fashion that is humiliating to you. An entire ward in a game of hide-and-seek, then a hundred and fifty-four people in less than five minutes. Remind me how long it takes you to heal twenty persons?"

"Depends the injury…"

"It doesn't change the fact you are Panacea. You are _the_ best healing cape on Earth, period. You have worked to achieve this status and I won't let a superpowered social climber steal your spot in a week and a half! You have a reputation to hold, damn it!"

"I still heal people." Amy mumbled. "I always have. It's not because someone came who has powers like mine that I'm going to stop…"

"I hope not! You have to prove him you're still the best healer on Earth. Work harder, try pushing the limits of your powers… You are Panacea. You are the universal cure. Don't let that stranger steal your name."

Amy shivered violently. She was working to near exhaustion and pushing her powers further was out of question. She knew what she could do. Not a chance she used her powers for anything else than healing and she didn't trust herself enough to try brains. The human mind was something too complex she preferred to leave untouched.

"Why couldn't I be friends with him? We could work together, each working in alternation while the other rests or as a team."

"Not. A. Chance. First place isn't something you share, Amy. Even among the Triumvirate, Legend and Alexandria may be at the same level but Eidolon remains top dog. You stand at the top, the best of the best among healing capes. I want you to stay here. Understood?"

Amy looked down and sighed.

"Yes, Mom."

Victoria passed a hand on her sister's shoulder and massaged it.

"At least, let her take some sleep. She needs it. Really."

"Of course. Everyone needs to sleep. But she better not forget her duty… and to maintain her reputation. She has concurrence, now."

The blonde girl nodded and took her sister back to her room.

 _Taylor was speechless._

"What's her problem!? I just want to help and she goes yelling at her daughter! Panacea did nothing wrong! Her catching her breath is why I became a healer in the first place!"

" _Indeed_." Caritas nodded. " _That woman, Brandish, doesn't really feel to me like a Hero. She wields the light, but her heart bears a shadowy taint._ "

"I wish I could see in it." Taylor pouted. "And sense parahumans too, but only you guys can do it. I'm still working on the words to make the spell."

" _We_ _could_ _do_ _this_ _for_ _you_." Spero offered. " _You gave us hope. It is only fair that Hope does you a small favor in return._ "

"I am Caritas's student. I don't expect reward for my actions. Now, if you did it, I wouldn't mind if you shared the results…"

Spero smiled and looked into Brandish's heart. The Virtue winced. The glowing steel of righteousness was here, as well as the desire to do good, but Caritas was also right: there was darkness in the woman's heart. He recognized the fire of hatred, the shadow of scorn and the bitterness of resentment. No maternal love, no gentleness toward her younger daughter. The Virtue frowned. He would have to go to the Endless Library and look into the Mirror of Time to see their past.

" _That woman, Brandish, does not love Panacea. She has only dark feelings toward her._ " Spero turned to Taylor. " _I know you do not accept commands from us, but please, if you could befriend her and provide her with some support… Moral support, I mean. You are indeed helping her by replacing her as a healer, but it is obviously not enough to bring her peace, and I sense some conflicting feelings in her heart toward her sister. Glory Girl may be supportive, but she is unknowingly part of her sister's problem._ "

Taylor looked at the mirror and half-smiled.

"You don't need to ask."

Caritas smiled. A tingle made him turn to the mirror and shift to the Protectorate headquarters, a modified oil rig in the bay that looked nice to his heavenly eyes, with white spires and arches. The Virtue nodded and clapped his hands, catching the attention of his student and brother.

The Protectorate

The Protectorate and the Wards, together with Director Piggot of the PRT, had gathered in the conference room. Assault and Battery were on the stage.

"For starters, we'd like to announce a happy event." Assault grinned. "Battery and I are expecting a child in about four months."

Whistles and cheers flew and even Piggot clapped her hands several times. Clockblocker turned to Aegis.

"So _that's_ what Assault was so happy about last night. I always wondered when those two would become an actual family."

"Congratulation." Miss Militia grinned. "I can't wait to see it."

Battery leaned in her husband's embrace. Piggot took over.

"Also, after the 'miracle' from last night, we received several mails from the victims' families, the public and Haven, who once again wants to know if our healer would be interested in joining." The woman crossed her arms. "We have a case on our hands. This healer may be benevolent, but it seems he doesn't understand the consequences of his actions. He's a rising star. The public wants his name. Those he saved expressed several times their annoyance that they couldn't thank him properly or didn't even get to see his face. We only have his description through eyewitnesses such as Glory Girl and Panacea or blurry cameras. We need to name him, and above all, we need more information about him. We don't even know if he's a boy or a girl!"

"For a name, I've got an idea." Assault grinned. "Savior."

 _Caritas nodded._

" _It seems appropriate enough to me. Your actions earned you this name._ "

"Sounds arrogant to me." Taylor fiddled.

" _Not at all._ " Spero grinned. " _You are a savior. You save people, you protect them. This is what Sages do: they help people. Sometimes, their actions earn them titles such as those. Saviors, miracle-makers, chosen… It just happens that this title of yours will be your name as a…_ _ **cape**_ _? It is how they call human with powers, right?_ "

" _Yes_." Caritas nodded. " _Cape is the generic name for Tainted. Since the coming of the Eternal One, mankind has all but forgotten about Sorcerers and Sages. They cannot tell your powers are of Heavenly origins, so they assume they come from the Eternal One. They are wrong, of course._ "

Spero nodded in understanding. His head suddenly turned.

" _So, about having students of our own…_ "

" _For the last time…"_ Caritas sighed. _"Yes, you can try."_

Spero grinned and took flight, waving a goodbye to his brother and the young Sage in training. His mind had been wandering the Earth during their conversation, seeking the proper soul, one with a heart like his. He had found it, a young woman broken and desperate. A Tainted, victim of her power and the fear lurking in mankind's heart. A caged bird.

" _Do not yet lose hope…_ "

The young woman answered.

* * *

 **And here is next chapter, as well as Taylor's cape alias. It is also the end of the Paradiso arc. Next is Vigilance. Also, for reference, the song Clock refers to is an actual song by Silversun Pickups. If you want to look it up...**

 **For the reviews:**

 **\- DarkEmress: sorry if I misled you on Skidmark. As for the sentence, it wasn't a typo. Taylor/Savior does mention style will slide in a pinch, but the situation wasn't one. She kept her style all along and noted how Skid and Squealer weren't that great a threat. Finally, Danny won't become a student. But nothig says he won't gain some powers himself, either as a follower or a favored...**

 **For the others: thank you! And see you soon.**


	11. Vigilance 2,1

**Vigilance 2.1**

 **Welcome to Parahuman Online Message Boards**

You are currently logged in BlueGriffin07

You are viewing

\- Threads you have replied to

\- AND threads you have new replies

\- OR private message conversations with new replies

\- Thread OP is displayed

\- Ten posts per page

\- Last ten messages in private history

\- Threads and private messages are ordered by user custom preference

 **Topic: The miracle-maker of Brockton Bay**

 **In: Boards - Places - America - Brockton Bay - Teams**

 **Bagrat** (Original Poster) (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

 _Posted on Mars 14, 2011_

People of Brockton Bay, we finally have a name for our mysterious new healer. His/Her name is Savior. I heard Assault came up with it. Personally, I find it fitting.

(Showing page 1 of 1)

 **GlitterFairy** (Cape Groupie)

 _Posted on Mars 14, 2011_

At last! ...What, just a name? Not a face, not even a gender, nothing else?

Not even a tiny picture? :-(

 **PsychoGecko** (The Guy in the Know) (Power Guru)

 _Posted on Mars 14, 2011_

Sorry, we only have his/her name and description from eyewitness. Don't worry, you're not the only one complaining.

 **HammerStein** (Cape Groupie)

 _Posted on Mars 14, 2011_

My grandmother was suffering from Parkinson. She was one of the first persons healed by Savior and described him/her a little. He/She has a white mask with gold decorations, not arabesques but something more roman-looking, and the mask was genderless. That apart, he/she was wearing a white and gold uniform. That's all my grandma could tell. And no, he/she didn't speak.

 **GloryGirl** (Verified Cape) Cape Daughter) (New Wave)

 _Posted on Mars 14, 2011_

Panacea and I saw him/her when he/she performed his/her miracle yesterday. It was dark, but he/she was clad in light colors so it was easy to see. Here's what Savior looks like:

Tall, somewhere between 5'7 and 6'0. Clothes are white pants and flat-soled boots with gold outlines, and a long-sleeved hooded sweater under a white tabard. The tabard had an emblem: two hands holding a heart.

Sis thinks she saw wings sewn in the back, but that's unsure. Savior literally flash-stepped past us. Also, I noticed he/she had swords strapped on his/her thighs. I admit I am a bit surprised by it. He/She is primary a healer... but I did hear of a Merchant party being crashed by someone who looked like him/her.

 **GlitterFairy** (Cape Groupie)

 _Posted on Mars 14, 2011_

Wow, an answer from Glory Girl herself! Awesome! So, is he/she as powerful a healer as people say? Better than Panacea?

 **Panacea** (Verified Cape) Cape Daughter) (New Wave)

 _Posted on Mars 15, 2011_

Definitely. 154 people healed in five minutes.

I also heard from certified sources that healing people isn't Savior's only job. The Merchant attack Glory Girl mentioned yesterday has been confirmed. However, it seems Savior avoids fighting most of the time. More specifically, he/she avoids encounters with other parahumans. Skidmark and his gang seem to be an exception...

 **HammerStein** (Cape Groupie)

 _Posted on Mars 15, 2011_

OMG... Panacea just admitted Savior's better than she is! Also, he/she fights too? On the other hand, Skidmark and the Merchants aren't that big a threat. Training or he/she was just passing by?

 **Vista** (Certified Cape) (Ward ENE)

 _Posted on Mars 15, 2011_

Apparently, training. Indeed, Savior doesn't just save people by healing them. Several people were saved from thugs in the streets, but healing people seems to be Savior's main activity and there was only one recount of him/her hitting a large target like the Merchant party. It was also the only time he/she faced parahumans directly.

That apart, I "pretty please" asked Armsmaster if I could disclose Savior's ratings. Here they are, from yours truly:

 **Mover 5** , flash-step/teleportation?: confirmed ability to move in a straight line at blinding speed. Was also able to leave closed rooms, so teleportation is a possibility.  
 **Shaker/Blaster 2** : was able to create a blinding flash of light. Whether this ability is Blaster or Shaker has yet to be determined.  
 **Brute 4** : was able to withstand the full force of Skidmark's power and still hit him hard enough to knock him out.  
 **Thinker 1** : sub-rating of Mover. Savior was able to successfully evade any attempt at detection or interception by living observers, which might indicate preemptive knowledge of observers.  
 **Striker 8** , healing: capable of healing anything short of death, including brain damage.  
 **Stranger 3** : though explainable by other classifications (Mover), the fact remains that Savior possesses advanced infiltration skills that allowed him/her to infiltrate hospitals several times without being caught despite active interference.

Here you have it, folks.

 **Bagrat** (Original Poster) (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

 _Posted on Mars 15, 2011_

Awesome! Thank you very much, Vista! Indeed, our Savior is a powerful cape! And mysterious too, given what you say about his/her abilities. Stranger not really confirmed, Thinker as a subset of Mover, possible but uncertified teleportation and a power you can't say if it's Blaster or Shaker.

The abilities genuinely confirmed are impressive, though. Striker in the same vein and level as Panacea, Mover with confirmed flash-stepping and Brute enough to remain unaffected by Skidmark's hampering area.

Tell you what, I'm glad he's on your side.

 **End of page 1.**

I chuckled as I read the ratings the PRT had given me. I had researched power levels and classifications. Sure, my spells granted me a wide power set but, if you looked at the very core of it, Heavenly magic was basically Reality-bending, which qualified in itself as Shaker. It just happened that I 'shook' the very fabric of reality rather than twisting my surroundings. Semantics... Dad came behind me and passed his arms around my shoulders.

"Nice ratings! You're popular, kiddo."

"If only they knew what I could do, I bet half the PRT would wet themselves. After all, not to boast but I'm pretty much a Reality-bender."

"Sure. You explained me how your powers work and what you do of your time in Heaven. I'm glad Caritas is so careful. I don't want you to end in any trouble."

"Actually..." I stretched. "I was thinking of progressively going for bigger targets. Healing people will remain my primary job, and I really like doing that. But with all the martial training they give me, I'm starting to consider hitting more dangerous things than the Merchants. They weren't any challenge. Maybe the ABB? No, wait, bad idea. Caritas told me Lung forced Leviathan back single-handedly when it attacked Kyushu. Wrong target. Stay clear."

"Good. You had me worried, for a second..."

I frowned.

"On the other hand, Empire Eighty-Eight is a bunch of Nazi racist who have a rather long list of capes. If I choose carefully who I take on..."

"Not Kaiser. Not Hookwolf or Menja and Fenja. I read Purity had quit..."

"I know. I met her on my first night, I think. She'd struck an ABB drug house. Avoid Stormtiger? ...Yeah. Cricket, Rune or Alabaster are fair game, though."

"As long as you don't get yourself killed..."

"Don't worry. _That_ is definitely not an option. Caritas would never allow it."

Dad and I smiled together. I decided to go for a walk in Central Downtown, Azure at my side. His sight was usually enough to discourage thugs and avoid me a fight. It had rained earlier this afternoon but it was over and the sky was bright clear. We were wandering the streets aimlessly, me lost in my thoughts and Azure simply enjoying the exercise when we saw it. It was the Brockton Bay Central Bank, and judging by the darkness that emanated from the entrance, something bad was going on. I glanced at my guardian angel. We jumped in the first dark alley we found and I called my costume, then jumped on a rooftop from where I'd have a decent vantage point.

The darkness was obscuring the battlefield so guessing what was going on was hard. I could still recognize Clockblocker being used as a chew toy by what looked like -

"What the hell are those things!?"

They were three and looked like monsters, hellish monsters of sinew and flesh and bones. There was a girl riding one of them who was wearing worn-out clothing and a plastic dog mask. It took me a moment to remember. Hellhound, also known as Bitch. Creates and controls some kind of mutant dogs. Villain. A little away, both Aegis and a cape I recognized as Browbeat were lying unconscious. Vista was dealing with a blonde girl with flame motives on her costume that was throwing fire at her. She was bending space to redirect the blasts, but Spitfire was apparently clever enough to make the tactic work against her. Finally, Kid Win was looking over the scene and trying to take potshots at Bitch and her monsters and Gallant was playing a strange game of tag with a figure that sometimes lunged from the shadows, barely missing him every time. Azure cooed in curiosity. I frowned.

"Weird. Clockblocker has the ability to freeze time. Why doesn't he put Bitch's monsters 'on hold'?"

" _He and Aegis have switched costumes._ " Caritas answered in my head. " _Clockblocker is white-skinned while Aegis is of Caribbean descent._ "

I could see that, indeed, through the holes in his costume, the teen in the monsters' jaws had a dark skin. I nodded as I understood the situation. There was a small-time villain that could generate darkness: Grue. Him shadowing the area allowed his teammates to move unnoticed and pull sneak attacks on the Wards. That was how Browbeat and the true Clockblocker had been taken down. Gallant seemed to be a completely different game, judging the "assassin" hadn't managed to nail him yet. Did the Ward have some sort of perception power? I only read he could make blasts that messed with emotions and was somewhat of a Tinker, though his specialty was unknown.

I scratched Azure and looked at the scene. The Undersiders had so far been low-level villains. This was not only the biggest bank on Brockton Bay, but they were also successfully fending off the Wards. Well, time to do a miracle. I grinned and held a hand.

"Alright. First, let's change who has the ground advantage..."

(Play Working Together, from Kingdom Hearts II)

I focused on the darkness at the entrance of the bank and didn't have to say the word. It hung in the air the same way it was hanging in my mind.

 _loholo_

A bright flash of light completely dispelled the darkness that covered the area, leaving Bitch, Spitfire and the one I recognized as Regent without any cover. I heard the boy yelp.

"What the fuck!?"

Next, I focused my powers on Clockblocker and Browbeat and prayed the long range wouldn't be an issue. I had never healed someone at a distance before.

 _emetgis nip enofa_

 _iudra nip cnila_

 _ohnonol nip ebar_

Close their wounds and purify their blood if they were wounded, then remove the pain. And finally...

 _odbar_

Awaken. To my relief, it worked. The two Wards were soon on their feet, but I could tell through Browbeat that something was wrong.

"My powers aren't working?"

Indeed, he seemed to have trouble growing his muscles. Clockblocker looked at him, as surprised as I was. That was the first time I heard about my magic messing with parahuman powers. Wait, I had healed both Velocity and Battery with them. And not just a little in Battery's case. What if they too had had trouble with their powers? I cringed. I'd have to see with Caritas once I was done foiling the Undersiders' robbery. Vista turned to the two Wards.

"Hey, get over here and lend us a hand, darn it! In case you haven't noticed..." She redirected one of Spitfire's blasts. "We're losing!"

I clenched my fist and looked at Aegis. His power was a kind of Alexandria package, with redundant anatomy rather than super strength and durability. Still, Bitch's monsters were tearing him apart and he looked definitely helpless. The darkness were spreading again...

 _loholo_

Stop trying that, Grue. It won't work with me around. I focused on Aegis and prayed my magic wouldn't mess too much with his powers.

 _MIKETH MALPIRGI AR PAREME CANSE NEPH TALB PIRIO_

A regeneration spell. Unlike "Seal his wounds", this one provided an active healing factor that worked over time, until the target was completely regenerated. This would provide Aegis with constant healing I hoped would last the duration of the fight. Indeed, his wounds started closing faster than the monster dogs were inflicting them. Clockblocker was running toward Bitch, but Regent had noticed him and was about to blindside him. Well, not twice. I uttered a word I aimed toward him, a precise path in mind.

 _zacar_

Regent struck one second too late and his scepter met the air. On the other hand, my spell had worked exactly as intended and Clockblocker was now right behind one of the monster dogs. The Ward staggered for a second. The burst of speed had taken him by surprise. Gotta give it to him, he recovered fast. The dog instinctively lunged for him. A tap and the beast was frozen in mid-move. Aegis had managed to pry himself out of the dog monster's jaw. Bitch gave an order and it rushed at him...

 _lephe_

A shield of light emerged between the two. The monster crashed on it. I moved Clockblocker right next to it and the beast froze. The third monster, ridden by Bitch herself, tried to run away but was stopped by several shots of Kid Win's laser guns. It was enough for Clockblocker to get the monster frozen. Bitch herself jumped down. Clockblocker was about to move but Aegis stopped him, then went to her. Bitch looked back, saw Kid Win here and turned to Aegis. With a roar, she lunged at him and a fistfight ensued. It took Aegis all of five minutes to pin her on the ground.

One of the Undersiders was down. A little away, Vista was having more and more trouble handling the fiery ground Spitfire had turned the area into. This part could be arranged pretty easily.

 _zlida_

Water soaked the ground and extinguished the fire. I also wet Spitfire just in case and Vista closed on her before she could react. Gallant hit her with an emotion blast and the girl fell on her knees, looking thoroughly defeated. She didn't resist when they passed her the cuffs. The only one left was Regent, who had almost reached the bank. I grinned and moved Vista right behind him. I have no idea what she had against him but she nailed him right between the legs. Regent fell.

"That was for trying to zap Gallant, asshole."

(End music)

Alright, it was a personal thing. I saw Kid Win cringe a little. My attention focused on what was going inside the bank. I could barely see, mainly because Grue had yet again filled the place with darkness. A new _loholo_ made them fade away. No, seriously, Grue, _stop that_. I said it wouldn't work while I'm around. The Wards decided to split and leave Vista and Clockblocker behind to watch over Bitch's monster dogs while Aegis, Gallant, Browbeat and Kid Win went inside. I decided to lend a hand and uttered a word.

 _allar_

Bind up. Tendrils of solid light wrapped themselves around the monsters and held them up. The two Wards looked at it in surprise, then started looking around for me. I whistled softly and made a small wave when they saw me. Vista returned the wave. I made a small gesture to encourage them to go meet up with the group. Clockblocker gave me a salute and they hurried inside the bank. Now they were gone, I jumped down the ground and went to a monster. The beast growled and tried to bark, but its muzzle was bound up. I touched it and almost jumped. Behind the many layers of flesh, muscles and bones born of Bitch's power, I could feel something alive, something natural, touched by the Taint but that wasn't born of it. I took a sword and carefully dug in. It took me a moment to surgically slice through the flesh before reaching what I wanted. My eyes widened. A pouch?

Inside the pouch was a small hairless terrier, seemingly asleep. I removed it from the pouch and lay it on the ground. It was covered with liquid but, aside from a missing ear and eye, seemed relatively good. I caressed it.

"Poor thing..."

I sighed and worked my powers. Soon, the ear and eye were back in place and the fur was clean. I left it sleep and watched the muscle sheath decay. I was starting to understand what Bitch's true ability was as I sliced through a second of the monsters and retrieved a German Shepard out of it. The third monster contained a Rottweiler. I nodded. Bitch, unlike what her profile stated, wasn't a Master, or not just that, depending how she controlled those dogs. She was a _Trump_. A Trump who could empower dogs. A nameless scream made me jump and turn in a hurry, fist clenched. A cuffed Bitch was lunging at me, her face contorted with rage. My fist collided with her sternum and made her topple in pain. I cringed.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to hit that hard."

I looked at the Wards. Aegis was carrying an unconscious Tattletale, Grue was cuffed alongside Regent and Spitfire and the other Wards looked at me with wide eyes. I turned to Bitch and healed her wordlessly before doing the same with the dogs. The animals opened their eyes and instantly went licking their mistress who slowly opened her eyes. A small smile crossed her face.

"Good boys."

I stepped from the scene and looked at the Wards. Before they could say anything, I gave a bow and jumped to the roof where Azure was waiting for me. We ran several blocks before jumping in an alleyway, I dismissed my armor and my guardian angel assumed his dog guise. Soon, we were back home.

"How was your walk?" Dad grinned.

"Nice. I helped the Wards handling a bank robbery from the Undersiders. Things were looking bad but it was a good opportunity to do some real-life practice. I can heal at a distance."

"Nice!"

"You have no idea! I wasn't even sure it would work. Well, all good, I guess."

"You said it! So, foiling a bank robbery, huh?"

"Yep, and all five of the Undersiders caught." I stretched. "All in a day's work."

* * *

 **Hello! New chapter here. I know the update is fast, but I already began the third arc, Temperance, and I want to catch up with that story. So, how was it? Yes, Taylor will get more active during that arc.**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- blokrokker: Spero is the physical embodiment of Hope. It takes him a _lot_ to be depressed, so this state of cheerfulness is pretty much perpetual. And yes, it was Canary. Or, as she will later be known, Symphony.**

 **\- xbox432: if you think Brandish lost the Mom of the Year Award with that stunt, wait until the Interlude at the end of this arc... And Taylor will do much more than help Amy out of her depression, trust me.**

 **\- Luke Dragneel: for your wish about Panacea, wait until the end of the arc. For Lisa, next chapter.**

 **See you soon!**


	12. Vigilance 2,2

**Vigilance 2.2**

I walked through the Gardens of Light until I reached the gazebo where the mirror that Caritas used to watch Earth was located. I touched it with the tip of my fingers and focused on the Undersiders. What had become of them? To my surprise, I saw Grue outside his costume talk with a fat woman I recognized as Director Piggot of the PRT.

"Here is what I want." The man in black said. "All I need is the financial independence to assume the guardianship of my little sister until I turn eighteen. You give me _that_ and I'll join the Wards as a probationary member, _and_ I'll take whatever additional punishment and/or restriction you feel like giving me."

Miss Militia was in the same room, near the door. She nodded at the comment.

"A justified criminal. You needed money, and the fastest way with powers like yours was villainy."

"You have no ideas how it is at home." Grue looked down. "My mother can't take care of a child and her boyfriends either ignore or abuse Aisha. Listen: I got my powers trying to save her. I don't want to tell more, but seeing Aisha in trouble was my frigging _trigger_. You give me the means to protect her, to become her guardian, and I'll do whatever you want. Promise."

I cringed. He looked and sounded totally desperate. I prayed Piggot would give him a chance.

"What about your father?"

"He's a war vet. He doesn't know how to raise a kid. Seriously..."

"It's alright." Miss Militia reassured. "You don't have to lower yourself that much. Armsmaster?"

The halberd-wearing hero was next to her. He nodded.

"No lie. Mr. Laborn meant every word he said. I believe him."

Piggot frowned and crossed her arms.

"You will need someone to watch over you, to monitor you during the first months of your probation, to make sure you're not going to break it."

"I'll do it." Miss Militia instantly offered.

Piggot looked at her a moment before nodding.

"Alright. Fair enough. Welcome among the Wards, Mr. Laborn."

The former villain sighed in relief. I watched him leave the room and meet with the PR representative, Glenn Chambers. The man was demanding but Grue, or Brian Laborn, was very accommodating. I couldn't clearly see what his new outfit would be like but I did get his new name: Nightshroud. I saw him join a girl in the corridor and listened on their conversation.

"So, ready to meet our new teammates, Spit-"

"Wyvern." The former Spitfire smiled. "It's Wyvern, now. I like it. And I like the costume Glenn showed me. Beware the dragon! _Rawr_!"

"I like mine too. It makes me look a bit like a magician but since I'm a former villain, I guess Glenn wants to make me less threatening."

" _I_ am a former villain and he made me a friggin' _dragon_!"

"Well, excuse me but I've been a villain for a whole year. You, with all due respect, are a _newbie_. We don't have the same reputation."

Wyvern scoffed.

I caressed Azure's beak. I was glad that two of the Undersiders had joined the Wards and become heroes. That Grue, now Nightshroud, had resorted to villainy only to help his sister was a saddening fact and I wanted to thank the Protectorate for giving him a second chance. I was watching as Bitch, Regent and Tattletale were lying in cells when Caritas appeared behind me.

" _Nice fight._ "

"I just played support. Still, it was fun to dispel Grue's darkness every time he spread them! And soak Spitfire. That was fun too."

Caritas nodded and turned to the mirror.

" _The boy can manipulate people's bodies like a puppet, the first girl has enhanced intuition and the second can turn dogs into hellish monsters. And none of them are adults. Saddening._ "

"Earth Bet is a harsh world. Between the Endbringers, the Slaughterhouse Nine and all the villains roaming free left and right, people have to be sharp to survive." I turned to him. "One of the Wards, Browbeat, complained about his powers malfunctioning after I healed him. Do you think..."

" _Wait, Tattletale seems nervous... and she is. I can see in her heart that she fears for her life..._ " The picture on the mirror shifted to men in army fatigues and big guns storming the building the three Undersiders were being kept. " _They are here to kill her! I cannot tell why, though._ "

"That's enough to me. Send me and Azure in her cell. You said she has superpowered intuition, right? I wonder how Sapientia will like that."

Caritas thought for a second.

" _Agreed. Like her friends, she didn't ask to be a villain. We may have a chance to redeem her... but once she ends in Heaven, she will not be able to leave unless she either becomes a Sage or loses her memories of our realm._ "

"I can work with that."

" _Then go._ "

(Play: Riders of the Light, from Bayonetta)

I closed my eyes and warmth invaded me. When it faded, I was in Tattletale's cell. I didn't look at the girl and focused on the door instead. The moment it opened, I punched the first man who entered square in the chest, moved to kick the next between the legs and threw the third behind me where Azure dealt with him. I had the time to catch a glimpse of a wide-eyed Tattletale but didn't let it linger. There were men out to kill her. I was going to get them first. The fourth got my foot in the sternum. I jumped over the pile and faced a group of men with guns at the ready and tensed. They fired... My thoughts were faster than their bullets and a barrier of light appeared between me and them, catching the bullets.

 _zong_

A burst of wind made them topple. A _bregda_ later and they were soundly sleeping. I gave a check to Regent and Bitch's cells. They were open and, fortunately, empty with no trace of blood. Tattletale had been the men's only target. I returned to her cell and found her curled in a corner of the room, wary. I smiled.

(End music)

"Can't guess Azure's here to protect you?"

"I can. And I can also tell you are a girl despite your efforts to keep your gender ambiguous. Very clever... and now I know no more men will come before I get to safety, I can relax. Though I feel 'safety' is kind of a big word here."

"Indeed. What will become of you once we reach my haven will be up to your decision. I'm not sure you'll like them, though. They are... a bit extreme."

Tattletale frowned, then her eyes widened.

"Stay there, join and lose my powers, or leave and lose my memories."

"As I said, extreme."

The girl looked down for a moment, thoughtful.

"...Where will you take me?"

I grinned.

"Even if your power managed to guess, you as a person would never believe it."

Tattletale's eyes went saucer-wide.

"No f*cking way..."

"Oh yes. Hold on tight."

I grabbed her and thought the words. We landed right where I'd left. However, Caritas wasn't alone. Aside him was a being that cut my breath short.

It was a gigantic winged cobra, as tall as Caritas in his true form and with immense wings of silver and gold. Lightning coursed through them as it crackled between the giant horns that stood on each side of its human face. Its eyes were deep as the very abyss and I could guess the intricate golden armor that ran on its back. Finally, its tail was finished by a hand with five clawed, elongated fingers. I bowed before Sapientia, the Controller of Seas.

"Greetings to you, who rules over the tides. What do we owe the visit?"

Tattletale looked at me weirdly. I shrugged.

"Sorry. It's the first time I see him too."

" _I came to inform you of the discoveries I made, Taylor Hebert._ " Sapientia's voice was deep, and yet flowing like the water of a fountain. " _It seems I came at the right time. Your mentor said you had a gift for me._ "

I flinched and crossed my arm.

"It will be Tattletale's decision to join us or not. I hate to remind you but, now that Scion has come to Earth, Heaven and Hell agreed to stop toying with mankind."

To my surprise, the Heavenly Virtue winced.

" _Caritas didn't warn me looking down on mankind was a way to anger you. I apologize. Old habits die hard and I would hate to get on the bad side of my brother's precious student. Anyway, I came to inform you that I looked into Panacea's past on your and Caritas's behalf._ "

I cringed and looked at my teacher.

"Can we save it for later, please? We have - Hey!"

Tattletale was down, clutching her head. I erased her pain and restored her body, praying it wouldn't hamper her powers.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, more or less. My power is feeding me a lot of information about this place and it's giving me a headache."

" _Then let us cut straight to the point._ " Caritas frowned. " _Your empowered intuition was deemed an asset and we thought you could maybe collaborate with Sapientia in amassing knowledge for us. When we found out men were sent to kill you, we decided to bring you to Heaven. You are right now in my Realm, the Gardens of Light. I saw Taylor exposing to you the choices you would take that would decide your fate. Choose, and we will react accordingly._ "

I shrugged and saw two Selflesses coming with a platter of fruits and drinks. I smiled, gave them a nod and put the platter at Tattletale's side.

"If you're hungry or thirsty. It's apple juice in the pitcher."

The girl looked at me before serving herself a drink.

"Not an easy choice..."

" _I looked into your past._ " Caritas smiled. " _You were a street urchin before the man who tried to kill you forced you to work for him at gun point. You did not ask to be a villain. We are giving you the choice to use your powers for good, renounce them and become a person similar to my student, or return to Earth after erasing your memories of Heaven._ "

"Let's get it straight" Tattletale crossed her arms. "No way I'm returning to Earth with Coil out for my blood. Which leaves me with two choices. First one is keeping my powers and working with Sapientia, who happens to be the Virtue of Wisdom and whose job is info gathering. Second, I lose my powers... because your powers and mine interact rather badly. Explains why Browbeat was pestering on the way back... But it's because I have to bond with either you or Sapientia and I will receive kickass powers like Savior's. Or Taylor, whichever you prefer."

"Given you plan to stay..." I smiled and dismissed my outfit. "Taylor's fine."

Tattletale raised a brow.

"I knew you were a girl, but I didn't think you'd look like that. You look almost nerdy."

" _Almost_ nerdy?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're tall, slim and wear glasses, but you do look like you have some muscles."

It was my turn to be surprised. I folded a sleeve and flexed my arm before shrugging.

"I know I didn't look so athletic last time I checked. Besides, there are people more muscular than I am."

To my surprise, Caritas smiled sheepishly.

 _"I forgot to say your appearance changes slightly when you are on Earth and when you are in Heaven. On Earth, you look your regular self but, in Heaven, you take an appearance closer to your skill level. You can go toes to toes with Seraphim, hence the reason you are considerably fitter in Heaven._ "

"Would have been nice to know from the start... Anyway, Tat-"

"Lisa. My name is Lisa Wilbourn. As for my decision, your powers may be cool, but I'm not really a fighter and the reason you took me there in the first place is because of _my_ power." She turned to Sapientia. "You got a deal. I'll stay in Heaven and work for you, but I get to keep my powers."

Sapientia smiled.

" _Good to know. Welcome in Heaven, Miss Wilbourn. I am sure you will appreciate my Realm, the Infinite Library._ "

Lisa's smile was vulpine.

"Oh, with a name like that, it's a certainty."

Sapientia nodded and turned to me.

" _As I was saying, I went to look into Panacea's past and found the reason of her mother's hatred for her: the young Tainted was adopted and her father was a villain, a man by the name of Marquis. Her true name is Amelia Claire Lavere. Marquis kind of forced the Dallons to adopt her to protect her from Allfather, a supervillain and former leader of Empire Eighty-Eight. Brandish hates her for resembling her father so much._ "

"Definitely not by being a bad girl." I frowned. "Panacea is a genuine hero. I know that much."

" _Indeed. In her physical appearance lies the resemblance. I also found an interesting fact: her mother was a Sage, and one of my followers. Berenice was her name. The tension between Marquis and Allfather stems from a scuffle during which Allfather's daughter, Iron Rain, killed Berenice in the heat of the fight. Marquis made sure she didn't live to tell the tale. Panacea was two at the time. Having each lost a loved one, Marquis and Allfather began hating each other and, when the Dallons and Pelhams finally caught him and sent him to the_ _ **Birdcage**_ _, the prison where the most dangerous Tainted are kept, he ensured his daughter's safety by entrusting her to Flashbang and Brandish. Even though he was desperate, it did not turn to be such a good idea..._ "

I frowned and looked at the mirror. Panacea was in a hospital, healing people.

"Spero said Glory Girl was part of her problem. Exactly how is she troubling her sister and what can I do to remedy that?"

Caritas grinned and winked at Sapientia.

" _I told you so, brother._ "

" _Indeed, you did not lie about her dedication._ "

" _Brother, we are Heavenly Virtues. Since when have we been liars? Anyway, Glory Girl has an aura that generates either awe or dread to the people around her. I do believe such a power is considered a Master effect."_ Lisa nodded. _"Panacea has been subject to it for a long time and has started developing feelings that, in other circumstances, may be considered doubly sinful._ "

"Ouch..." Lisa winced. "Little Sis is attracted to her adoptive Big Sister."

" _Indeed. Panacea is adopted and mankind recognizes same-gender romance as legal. This means both incest and sodomy are a moot point. The problem is that the two girls are still sibling... and Panacea's sexual orientation and her attraction to her sister are in major parts due to Glory Girl's aura. None of the Dallon daughters are aware of this fact and Panacea has been trying to shut her feelings for a long time. That her sister is dating the Ward called Gallant does not help._ "

I looked at the mirror, my mind already looking for ways to defuse the situation. I didn't need to be a Thinker to understand my idol was a ticking bomb. If I didn't find a way to help her with her problems, the fallout would tear more than one relationship... and screw up more than one life. I looked down.

"Brandish doesn't like me. She thinks I'm a social climber who seeks to usurp Panacea's place as the No. 1 healer in the world. That's not true. I admire Panacea and really want to work at her side, not be a rival. But..."

Lisa raised a brow and smirked.

"You're shy. And not just a little. You are socially awkward, and you avoiding capes and trying to reveal the least possible about you isn't just you being careful. You have no idea how to interact with them and the thought freaks you out! No way... No fuckin' way! The mighty Savior is a nerdy girl and the shiest person in Brockton Bay! This is too good!"

She started laughing and rolling on the ground from her giggle. I looked away, fidgeting nervously. Yes, she was right. Good luck making me admit it out loud, though! Caritas smiled kindly and passed a hand on my shoulder.

" _Since you are so good at guessing, then maybe you could tell why she is like that. Come on, we are listening._ "

Lisa looked at him, then at me and frowned.

"I need information on her background before I do anything. My power allows me to extrapolate based on the info I got. The more I have to work with, the more accurate my guesses. I also have the bad habit to focus too much on a point, at the expense of blinding myself to other solutions. Tunnel vision. As much as I can be right all along, I can also get things spectacularly wrong. If you want me to tell more about Taylor, I need to know more about her first."

Sapientia nodded.

" _This, we can give you._ "

He turned to the mirror and scenes of my past appeared. I didn't look at them, instead summoning my mask in my hand. I had been avoiding straight up encounters with capes so far. I would have to talk to Panacea face to face if I wanted to help her and, between Lisa's accurate statement that I was shy and socially awkward and the fact Panacea was my idol, the task promised to be much harder than tearing a Radiance apart with my bare hands. Azure nuzzled me. I caressed his beak.

"What the hell should I say!? I just can't appear like that in front of her, wave my fingers to dismiss the effects of her sister's aura, break the news that her sister has been messing with her head and then offer to become her partner!"

" _This is about the least productive solution you could come up with._ " Caritas agreed.

"Then what must I do? I'm not good with people. When I meet them, I don't know what to say, how to react. I just can't read them, and then I say the wrong thing and they get mad a me..."

Lisa looked at Caritas and Sapientia.

"Someone needs lessons in Social Interaction 101." The girl sighed. "Sit over there. Class is starting right away..."

* * *

 **And here we go. Lisa ends in Heaven, Grue and Spitfire in the Wards and Taylor gets a coach in social interaction. Next chapter, our Savior and Panacea meet face o face.**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- Indecisive Bob: Caritas represents both kindness, love and selflessness. Not expecting reward is part of its followers' mentality. And yeah, that's a gentler AU than most Worm fics.**

 **\- DarkEmress: no Madama Butterfly or Khepri, but Ira, Acedia, Luxuria and Invidia. Understand: Wrath, Sloth, Lust and Greed. First Sorcerer should show up around the end of the arc.**

 **\- ShadowCub: why so much hatred?**

 **\- xbox432: not spoiling anything for now. But yeah, she's a powerhouse.**

 **\- Luke Dragneel: Regent and Bitch are out. What did you say abou full Undersider capture? And Azure stayed on the roof. No Hero noticed him. And Lisa serves Heaven, now.**

 **\- Greatazuredragon: funny thing here is that Heaven and Hell utterly dread parahumans, considering them the Earth equivalent of angels. Except the Shards are even more scared of Heavenly and Hellish magic and will hightail it as soon as they feel to much of it. Hence why Taylor lost her original powers that were to reach to a world and summon someone from there.**

 **That's all for now. See you soon!**


	13. Vigilance 2,3

**Vigilance 2.3**

I sat in the chair, patiently waiting for Panacea to leave the room and cross the corridor. I was nervous. Big time. I was about to meet my role model and I just couldn't stop from fidgeting in my seat. Gentle warmth spread in my body. Caritas. I smiled under my mask and relaxed. While Lisa was teaching me how to read and interact with people, Caritas had upgraded my mask with a voice changing spell that made me sound like I was tonelessly whispering, all the while being loud enough to be heard. Panacea finally left and I rose from my seat.

"Miss Panacea?"

The girl looked at me for a moment before her eyes widened.

"You're Savior!"

"Indeed."

I held the urge to cross my arms in my back and crossed them in front of me instead.

" _C'mon, act more confident than that!_ " Lisa hissed in my head.

' _You think that's easy!?_ ' I retorted.

Panacea smiled and took my hand to shake it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm surprised you decided to show up, especially in broad daylight."

I took a long breath to calm myself and nodded.

"You are right. I usually try to avoid encounters, but this is a special occasion. I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh really?" The cape smiled. "I'm flattered. You have no idea how grateful I am that you saved those people. I can't cure brains with my powers..."

"If anything..." I retorted. " _I_ should be flattered that you would accept to talk to me. Your work and dedication are a great source of inspiration to me. When I heard you could not cure brains, I decided to make it my main duty in the sole purpose of standing in for you. May I say it, you are both my idol and role model."

Panacea blushed deeply. I didn't know which of the two of us was the reddest at the moment.

"Well... thanks. You speak weirdly. It makes you sound even nicer than you look."

Right, I had decided to add Heaven's speech manner to my Savior persona to make it even stranger and more foreign. That it made me sound nice was an unexpected bonus.

"My look is already fairly heroic. It is both unexpected and welcome. Thank you for the compliment."

Also, focusing on my speech pattern allowed me to concentrate. I took my breath.

"Actually, I came here to offer a partnership of sorts. The two of us are healers. Furthermore, my powers extend to an area yours do not cover. I was wondering if we could reach an agreement where the two of us would work in tandem, either together or one after the other. I heard you spend a lot of time in hospital at nights, healing the people who need it most. With me to support or replace you, you would have more time to yourself, either to rest or have fun."

"That's... very nice of you. And unexpected. I didn't know I was your idol. And thanks for the offer. I'd like to accept it, really." The girl looked down. "But my mother doesn't like you. She thinks you want to become the greatest healer in my stead. If she heard we're working together..."

"She does not have to know about it." I reassured. "Besides, I have something that may help you."

It was a minor spell that didn't affect the mind. I hoped it wouldn't affect her powers. Caritas had confirmed it. Using Heavenly magic on a large scale on a parahuman would indeed make their powers short out for the same reason my original parahuman powers had left me after Caritas rescued me: whatever granted capes their powers did _not_ like Heaven's will and reacted negatively to is. Most often, it was by shorting out. I held my hand toward Panacea's chest.

 _dluga page mirc tilb palag luseroth_

Grant rest upon her weary soul. Panacea shivered as warmth invaded her and her body relaxed. I knew what the spell did. I'd used it on Dad several times after he returned exhausted from work. That and _miketh_ to restore broken kitchen tools was always welcome. Or I used _ohra olpirt_ to light up a room. Mundane uses, I know, but Caritas had yet to scold me about it.

"Do you now feel better?"

"Much better! You're not limited to closing wounds, restoring minds and removing pain."

"Or granting regeneration to a Ward. My powers are indeed not limited to the arts of healing. I am rather versatile on my own. But I heard they had some nasty side effects on parahumans, so I want to limit myself whenever they are concerned. I do not want to cause accidental trouble by having their powers malfunction when they most need it. How do yours feel?"

Panacea closed her eyes a moment and nodded.

"Look fine. Thanks. I feel like I can go for another round."

"Do you want me to support you?"

"Sure! It would be a nice way to see how we work as a team. But Brand - I mean, Mom mustn't hear about that or she'll have my head!"

I grinned under my mask.

"As the add says: 'Don't tell Mom.'"

Panacea gave me a weird look. I shrugged.

"What? Because I look and speak highly fashionably does not mean I am not human beneath my outfit! I, too, have a life."

"Funny how you use all those sophisticated words just to say you're a regular person under your mask."

"The words are part of my mask."

"You mean your voice changer also translates your words to be fancier?"

"No. I simply mean that my speech pattern is part of my persona as Savior."

"Ah. I still think you speak funnily."

"I thought you said I sound nicer using those words!"

"You sound funny _and_ nice."

I distinctly heard Lisa cracking up in my head.

" _Priceless. Purely and simply priceless. I'm keeping a record for posterity._ "

' _Fuck you too, Liz._ '

" _What? Aside from Glory Hole, I think you're the only person who managed to have a friendly banter with_ _ **Panacea**_ _._ "

' _You tell me I should feel proud about it and I'll wring your neck when I get back!_ '

" _Good luck with that._ "

I sighed. No use arguing with Lisa. She wasn't Miss Know-It-All for nothing, not with her being a Favored of Sapientia. I followed Panacea and the two of us started healing patients, one after the other. Actually, I did one half of the ward and she did the other, and we checked behind each other when we were done just to be safe. Panacea looked relaxed, and I didn't know if it was my spell or having me at her side. We were about to leave when Assault, Glory Girl outside her costume and a blonde teen I recognized as her boyfriend entered. Assault beamed.

"No way! Savior! I thought I'd never get to meet you face to face!"

I politely bowed.

"It is an unexpected pleasure to meet you too, Assault. May I ask how Battery is doing?"

The three gave Panacea a weird look. Panacea shrugged.

"That's how he speaks. I find it funny, but it makes him sound really nice. By the way, I call you a he but are you a boy or a girl? I haven't touched you so I can't tell."

I shook my head and took a step back.

"My gender, as well as my face, are traits of my civilian identity I wish not to disclose. As with my name, I will leave the decision to you whether to consider me male or female."

"You speak fashionably." Dean smiled. "I like that. It makes you even more interesting as a Hero."

I smiled and gave him a nod, then turned to Assault who nodded.

"Puppy's fine, and so is the kid. She didn't complain about her powers messing up, but Velocity did. Thanks for saving them."

"Then pass my apologies to Velocity, and the other Wards who suffered from power incontinence because of my intervention at the robbery. My powers do not mix well with other cape abilities, which is something I was suspicious about but only recently confirmed. That your wife was spared of that torment is a pleasant surprise."

"Don't worry, no one hold it against you. Sure, we got some trouble, but you saved our hides every time. I guess we can forgive you."

"I appreciate."

Glory Girl came to Panacea's side and passed a hand around her shoulder.

"So, what do we owe? You know you're one of the most elusive capes in Brockton Bay?"

"Indeed, I try to avoid direct confrontation whenever it is possible. After all, I am mainly a healer. My fighting skills are only for when danger directly targets me. Self-defense, to speak simply. My presence at your sister's side stems from an offer I wanted to make her and that she accepted. As my role model, I offered to support her in her duties and either replace her to give her respite or share her burden and do what she could not. Because my powers interact badly with parahuman powers, I was thinking about leaving her handle the treatment of capes while I would handle the treatment of brains, and we would be equals on treating regular patients."

Glory Girl laughed.

"No way! Sis is your role model? To think _you_ looked up to him, Amy! Talk about a reversal! Anyway, that's sweet of you to want to help my sister. She's always up late at night, healing those people because she feels she has a duty with her powers... But you're there, now. She can finally catch a break. If only Mom didn't hate you..."

"Brandish is mistaken about my intentions." I looked at Glory Girl. "Could you please clarify the situation with her? To get on the bad side of my role model's mother is the least of my desires."

"Of course, I will! You saved Dean and you want to help Sis. How could I not want to help you?"

"Thank you very much." I turned to Panacea. "So..."

"Thanks for the offer. Of course, I accept. I'd be stupid not to."

Assault looked at me.

"So... How old are you? That I know whether to ask you to join the Wards or the Protectorate."

"My age and any piece of my civilian identity will remain my personal secret. Please. And I regret but I will have to decline your offer. My desire is to remain independent and enjoy my freedom of action and behavior. Though I do appreciate the thought, I believe I will be more useful to you as an independent hero than restricted by the rules regulating Wards and Protectorate-sponsored Heroes."

"Okay. Piggot won't like it but you proved you're a good guy. She'll have to do with it. Still, you're sure you can't tell a little more about yourself? You've become pretty popular after the mass-healing and the robbery."

I shook my head.

"As I said, it is not my desire to reveal a single part about the person I am below the mask. And I could not care less about popularity. I have a single wish, and it is to use my powers to help others. As long as I can use them for this purpose, I will be happy."

"Okay."

I smiled.

"By the way, I find the name you chose for me a little arrogant, and yet appropriate at the same time. Thank you for coming up with it."

"Heh." Assault grinned. "You're a savior. Saving people is what you do."

I suddenly felt my emotions turn to awe, an awe directed toward Glory Girl. I was at the opposite side of the room the next second.

"For Heaven's sake, please, tone that down!"

Glory Girl sighed and Dean shot her a look.

"Vicky, what's gotten into you?"

"Well… I thought he'd tell more about himself if he felt confident or impressed enough."

"Well, this did no work as intended." I hissed. "Actually, it also reminded me of a certain matter I need to address that only concern you and your sister. A matter both private and intimate."

Glory Girl and Panacea looked at one another before nodding and leaving by the door. I turned to the two men and apologized before following the capes.

"So." Glory Girl asked. "What's the matter, exactly?"

I looked straight at her.

"It is not an easy one to talk about. Being struck by your aura brought it back to my mind. Actually, are you aware how your aura influences emotions?"

"Of course I do. It's part of my powers."

"It allows you to influence people. A Master effect. Tell me, when did your powers first manifest?"

"Early teenage. Why do you ask?"

I looked at Glory Girl and took my breath. Time to drop the bomb.

"Your powers influence people, leading them to fear you or love you. The first time you used your aura, your sister was around. She was struck."

Glory Girl cringed. I didn't know if she knew how far it had gone yet. My bet was on no.

" _Careful._ " Lisa advised. " _Here comes the delicate part._ "

' _I know, Lisa. I know._ '

"As you said, the two of you were young teenagers when it happened. Panacea was struck by your awe aura, and it, well... To say it politely, it influenced her. Deeply. And not exactly in a good way."

Panacea looked at me, pain in her eyes.

"You know?"

"I have my ways. Anyway, Glory Girl, do you... Do you realize what I am trying to imply? I do not want to be too blunt and hurt you, but that is not an easy task."

Glory Girl starred at me, stern.

"What happened?" She whispered. "What went wrong?"

I turned to Panacea and half-held a hand, inviting her to speak. Panacea looked away before shaking her head and nodding at me. I decided to play safe and placed myself slightly between the two.

"She has feelings for you. When you hit her with your aura, it altered her brain so she was more inclined to like girls. More specifically, her feelings were directed toward you. It was an accident and none of you wanted it. But that is how things are. Panacea has feelings for you, but she hates it because you are a girl _and_ her sister."

Glory Girl's arms almost fell. Her jaw hit the ground.

"So... That's what you wanted to tell us. My sister has a crush onr me and it's my fault. I thought she was immune to the effect."

"It can be resolved. Well, I hope I can solve it with my powers. But I told you they cause incontinences when used on parahumans and brains are always tricky to heal. I _can_ guarantee results. That they will meet your expectations, that is a different story." I looked at Glory Girl. "I also suggest you thread carefully when using your aura. Your sister was deeply affected by it and I pray she was so far the most extreme case. But, when interacting with people, be careful your aura is not influencing them."

Glory Girl visibly cringed.

"I had no idea... Wait, Dean! I - I'll have to ask him. About his feelings. I have to make sure they are sincere and not due to my aura."

"That would be best for the two of you." I turned to Panacea. "You know the risks. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I'm done using my powers for the day. Alright, let's try this."

I nodded and mentally checked my spell book. One would have to be said aloud.

 _miketh tilb luseroth_

 _edlug etharzi tiolb monons_

And the one aloud:

 _OHNONOL AMMA LEHUSAN NEPH TILB MONONS_

Remove the cursed love within her heart. Not a spell I used everyday. I said it as softly as possible, wishing my whispering voice made it inaudible. Panacea shivered, then grinned as she looked at herself.

"It's gone... All gone! I don't feel attracted to Vicky! It's awesome!"

"Glad I could help."

Glory Girl smiled brightly.

"Thanks for helping my sister! Now, I owe you double! Well, ready to see the boys? And I heard you say something. What was it?"

"Oh." I shrugged. "I have the habit of muttering whenever I use some of my powers. It is a detail of no importance."

We returned to the room. Assault and Dean were still waiting for us.

"So, you girls are fine?"

"Panacea has a problem Savior helped her solve." Glory Girl grinned. "So, clear mind, clear heart?"

"Yes. Although..." Panacea looked critically at the two, then at us. "I still find you more attractive than Dean. I guess even Savior's powers couldn't remove the fact I prefer girls."

I shrugged apologetically.

"The effect ran deep. There is unfortunately only so much my powers can do in the matters of the mind."

"It's already much better than before. And Vicky, remember about your aura."

"Ab - Oh, right. Dean, we need to talk. Seriously. Get over there."

She grabbed the blonde teen and dragged him to the door. I turned to Panacea and Assault.

"I reckon this is where we say goodbye. We will meet again. This, I know."

"Sure thing!"

I bowed a salute and teleported in Heaven. Lisa was waiting by the mirror.

"Well played with Panacea. Sapientia's been telling me how Heavenly magic works and Caritas told me about the origins of Heaven, Earth and Hell. Fascinating! Absolutely fascinating! And glad you found a way to completely remove her crush on Glory Hole. Caritas said 'Restore her soul' and 'Bring peace to her heart' wouldn't have been enough."

"That was the least I could do. So, social interacting, how did I do?"

Lisa giggled and I felt icy dread run through my spine.

"Cookie point for involving Panacea in a friendly banter. I'm saving a recording of it for later watches. That apart, you did okay. I was a bit scared when you broke the news about Panacea's problem, but you handled it well. So, all in all, I'd give you an A. Not bad."

I sighed.

"You mention that banter to anyone and I swear I'll kill you."

"Alright, alright, I got it..."

I dismissed my outfit and sat in the grass. It was exhausting to interact with people. For a moment, I just lay in the flower bed and let my mind wander. I felt at peace.

"By the way, Caritas, did you hear what Assault said about Battery? Any explanation?"

" _I do._ " Sapientia answered. " _I had noticed the woman's Taint felt different from the other. I also spotted such a Taint in the Hero called Triumph. Those Taints... I was surprised when Battery's did not react to your power. It did not even waver. In fact, I reckon an accurate term for it would be 'inert' while Lisa's Taint feels 'alive'._ "

"Inert and alive?"

" _Yes. I have yet to figure a proper explanation for this phenomenon, so I cannot yet provide advices on how to handle those 'Inert Tainted'. This shall not last. Lisa and I will treat this matter with utmost importance. The answers we seek will soon be ours._ "

"Good. It's the first time I hear about those special Taints."

Since I didn't know how else to call it, I'd stuck to the angels' name. So, Triumph and Battery's powers weren't affected by my powers because of the nature of their Taint. That was good to know. I chose to curl on the flower bed to take a nap. Today had been an eventful day. Azure lay against me and I fell asleep smiling.

* * *

 **And Taylor introduces herself to the other Heroes and cures Panacea. Note that she only removes her unwanted crush, not her attraction to girls. So, how did you like her speech pattern?**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- Greatazuredragon: one thing that never changes is that Taylor is very socially awkward thanks to Emma, Madison and Sophia's bullying. A chance Lisa's there.**

 **\- Luke Dragneel: actually, Caritas explains the hows and whys in the chapter. As for Lisa, there will be a little twist next chapter...**

 **And that's all for now. See you soon!**


	14. Vigilance 2,4

**Vigilance 2.4**

I walked through the halls of the appropriately-named Infinite Library. The place was a circular building of limited size. Outside. The inside, as befitting a place with Infinite in its name, was basically endless. A pocket dimension holding nearly all the knowledge in the world, there was very little you could find that hadn't been recorded in the books and, as I discovered, data crystals set in the shelves. Yes, data crystals. They were crystals about the size of my hand that contained filaments in which were encrypted large sums of knowledge. To read it, there were devices similar in use to computers that were made of a pedestal and a mirror. They activated by setting the crystal in a hole in the pedestal, then the information would appear on the mirror and you could interact with it as if it was a tactile screen.

The Infinite Library was Sapientia's Realm and Lisa's new home. To say she loved the place was an understatement. She completely abused the absence of time in Heaven to amass gigantic amounts of information and spent her time not sleeping and eating in a special room that held all kinds of devices meant for information gathering. Just as I was dedicated in my duty as a healer, Lisa made a point to use every tool at her disposal to fill Heaven's lack of knowledge about parahumans. She and Sapientia got along wonderfully because of that.

She was currently levitating in front of a large spying mirror, two crystal-readers on each sides and a large semi-circular table holding books and data-crystals behind her. A Selfless was with her, handing her whatever she asked for. I noticed a half-finished fruit bowl on the table.

"How are things doing?" I asked.

To my surprise, Lisa cringed.

"Bad news: my powers are gone. It happened no long after I started using this place. Too much of Heaven's will, I think."

I looked down. Lisa's superpowered intuition had been my main reason for rescuing her, thinking she and Sapientia could find benefit at each other's side.

"So… how is it doing, now?"

"I'm okay, if that's what you're worried about. I still miss my powers sometimes but Sapientia offered that I became his student. I said yes, of course. Sages of Sapientia are dedicated to gathering and preserving knowledge. I won't be able to replicate my powers, but I learned several spells that are pretty useful. So, no hard feeling. Besides, Heavenly magic works by rewriting Reality. I'm a friggin' reality bender! How is _that_ not cool?"

I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"So, not that great a loss, then. Want to return on Earth now you're not a cape anymore? I bet Sapientia could give you a suit and a mask like mine. Coil would be fooled."

"Not interested right now. I'm having _way_ too much fun skimming through those books and crystals. Speaking of which, the researches are going steadily. I found something pretty interesting about Triumph and Battery's powers: they didn't get them through trigger event. They bought a vial from an organization called Cauldron that granted them the powers they have. I'm currently researching Cauldron's location and endeavor."

"How soon do you think you'll know?"

"Hard to tell. Without my super-guessing, it will be harder to make the right connections and figure the different pieces of that puzzle – and how they fit. By the way, I also looked for a way to get back a Coil, the man who tried to kill me. I found some things that may interest you."

"Bring it." I said as I joined her side.

Lisa grinned and the picture changed to feature what looked like an underground base.

"Coil is the man who recruited me, Grue, Regent, Bitch and Spitfire. The others had the choice. I didn't. Coil found my power too interesting, too dangerous. So, the moment I was caught, he sent men to kill me knowing I would never willingly work for him. But I'm not the only one who met that fate. There is another parahuman, a young Thinker with powers just as interesting as mine that he's forcefully keeping. Her name is Dinah Alcott. Her power? She is about the most powerful precog in the world."

I watched as a man in a black suit with a white snake crawling on it entered a room where a young preteen was held. I instantly recognized her condition.

"He drugs her!?"

"That's his only way to keep her under control. She wouldn't obey otherwise. Anyway, Dinah Alcott can predict the outcome of any situation. Combined with Coil's power, which happens to be the creation of two simultaneous realities which he can maintain or collapse, it allows him to determine the best course of action to reach his goal." Lisa smirked. "The reason he had no problem having the Undersiders caught? It was a distraction while he was kidnapping her. And the Heroes fell for it hook, line and sinker."

"Well, you didn't." I grinned. "So... rescue?"

"Of course, rescue! You know where Dinah is. Think you can teleport in, take the girl here to be cured and bring her back to her family?"

My outfit appeared on me.

"It isn't scry and die, it's scry and save. Coil may be clever and have a seer, but he cannot counter what he knows nothing about. He may know about Savior - heck, all of Brockton Bay does! - but not even he knows what my powers truly are. He can't do anything against divine intervention."

"Excellent."

I smirked. Coil had kidnapped a little girl, forced Lisa to work for her and tried to kill her. I was going to make it all for naught. He had wasted the Undersiders to get Dinah. Once she was rescued, the moron would be short one villain team. His loss. I closed my eyes and teleported directly in Dinah's cell. The girl looked at me with glassy eyes.

"...Are you an angel?"

"No. I am a savior."

I took her, turned to a camera in the room and flipped it the bird. Then, I teleported to the belvedere and lay her on the altar.

 _iudra tilb pirio_

Purify her body. I knew the drug had been removed when she groaned. I uttered a _bams_ before she could pull herself together and rode Azure to the Infinite Library with her in tow. Lisa grinned.

"That was short. Coil is barely beginning to make his move."

"I wonder what he'll do. There's no way he could find about Heaven and, with my ability to teleport, I daresay I could extract someone from the Birdcage itself."

"That's about the biggest boast I've ever heard."

"Heh, I recovered Dinah from Coil's super-secret base. You find me the right location and, with my teleportation and my arsenal of spells, there's no goal I can't reach."

"I get it back. _This_ is your biggest boast."

"It's not a boast once you pull it out. It's a fact."

Lisa grinned with her vulpine smile and turned to the mirror.

"Congratulation: you are officially on Coil's shit list."

"Good for him. Where do the Alcotts live?"

Half an hour later, I was walking to the Alcott household, Dinah still asleep in my arms. Caritas had placed a small sigil at the back of her neck that could only be visible to angels and parahumans. The moment someone tried to hurt her or take her away against her wish, I would be informed of her location and what I was up against, giving me time to prepare. This kind of magic went far, far beyond what I was able to cast. But I was a human and Caritas was a Heavenly Virtue. It was normal.

I rang the doorbell and was greeted by Dinah's mother.

"Ms. Alcott? Good afternoon. I am Savior and..."

"Dinah! You brought Dinah! Wait a minute, I'm calling my husband!"

I entered the house, located the girl's bedroom and lay her in her bed. She would wake up in an hour. Ms. Alcott went to see me.

"Thank you so much for saving our daughter! I was so worried when I heard those men had kidnapped her!"

"They will not do it again." I grinned. "If someone tries to hurt her, I will know. And I **will not** be happy."

"I trust you. Can I serve you something? Soda, orange juice?"

"I do not feed during service. Thank you. Now, if you do not mind, I shall take my leave."

"You're not staying?"

"I have not chosen to become a Hero in the hopes of receiving praise, merely to do what was right without compromising my true identity. Your daughter will be safe. This is, to me, the most important thing."

I was about to leave when I heard noise outside. Screams. Gunfire. My first reaction was to take Dinah's mother and hide her under the table, intimating her to stay put. My hand went to my sword and I warily pushed the door. The noise had stopped, replaced my whimpers and groans. I peeked out, ready to unleash the first spell that went through my mind… and looked dumbfounded as Azure in his dog form sat on the back of a man I recognized as one of Coil's mercs. I opened the door and looked at the scene. They were about twenty, all armed with machine guns and black faceless commando clothes. All of them were unconscious or in too much pain to move. I looked at my guardian angel.

"Really?"

Azure yapped and rubbed his face against me. I scratched him.

"Good boy."

"Is… Is it your pet?"

I turned to Ms. Alcott. She was watching me with a phone in hand and terror on her face.

"Indeed. His name is Azure. I used my powers to enhance him beyond that of a regular man. Only a trained parahuman should be able to defeat him."

"It's the first time I see him…"

"Despite his enhancements, Azure is not invincible and I may have befriended the Heroes somewhat, but I still desire to avoid the company of capes."

I didn't mention Panacea in case Brandish caught word and turned her anger on her. Her situation saddened me. I wanted to defuse it but, the way I felt things, Brandish would club me in the head rather than hear a single word I said. I'd have to act carefully if I wanted to defuse the situation. Maybe use Glory Girl as a dampener… The sound of sirens reached my ears. Ms. Alcott grinned.

"I called the PRT. You should stay and tell them how you rescued my daughter…"

"I am afraid this is not how I operate. Take good care of your daughter, Madam."

On this, I teleported in Heaven. Lisa grinned.

"I saw Coil using his powers. Given the fit he's throwing, something went wrong with them. _Very_ wrong."

I frowned.

"What happened? Why didn't he use his powers to collapse the reality in which Azure dealt with his men instead of leaving them be caught?"

"You are a Sage. You wield Heaven's will. Coil tried to collapse that reality, but it's the other that did, the one where he kept his men from going. The reality where you got involved became the actual continuity."

I frowned. Without her intuition, it would be hard to guess what went wrong with Coil.

"What do you think happened?"

Lisa was silent a moment.

"Coil is too used to his powers to make a mistake, and given how angry he is at that moment, he didn't keep the current reality on purpose." She started thinking. "Heavenly magic works by rewriting reality. We know from previous occurrences your powers trump parahuman powers, even though we don't know why. My guess, and I'm not sure whether it's accurate or not, is that Coil couldn't collapse the reality where you got involved because of your and Azure's presence. You two irradiate Heaven's will, the potential to twist reality. Coil's powers weren't strong enough to counter that and 'your' reality remained."

"Sounds like a valid explanation. I wonder what Sapientia will think of it."

"Hey." Lisa grinned. "Actually, when it comes to parahuman powers, I know more than he does."

I couldn't help but smile. Losing her powers hadn't taken her smugness away and I was wondering what she would be able to do once she'd trained for as long as I did. Given each Virtue had different values, their followers didn't share the same role. Followers of Caritas, the Virtue of Kindness, were healers and protectors, those who put their life on the line for the sake of others. Followers of Fortitudo, the Virtue of Courage, were the mighty heroes of legend, whose might was unrivalled on the battlefield. Proud generals, valiant soldiers, monster slayers were his favored ones. The followers of Credo were prophets and spiritual leaders, those who kept people's faith going strong and thus made sure Heaven's will kept its incredible potency. The followers of Sapientia were the lore masters, the sages and scholars, the ever-wandering historians always hunting for knowledge about myths and legends, or simply the customs of mortals. As long as it was knowledge, it deserved to be recorded.

I wondered what kind of student Lisa would be. As for me, I fit more in the selfless healer category, though I was no slough in a fight. Can't really blame Caritas for being worried. Some capes like Miss Militia or Lund were strong. And let's not get started on the Protectorate…

"I'm going home." I grinned. "Tell me when you got something on Cauldron."

"Okay. Actually, it seems Coil's power also feels inert. One more power in a vial."

"So they give powers to Heroes _and_ Villains."

"Maybe they do. Maybe they don't. Maybe Coil used to be a Hero before turning to villainy. Or maybe he was a good guy who turned a villain after getting his powers."

I nodded and returned home, wondering what kind of adventure I'd get in while Lisa was looking for info on Cauldron.

…Looking back at it, I should really have enjoyed that week more. I fought non-powered thugs left and right, raided several caches belonging to the ABB, the Empire and the Merchants, had my fun time interfering with a scuffle between Dauntless and Krieg… Note to self: avoid anyone belonging to the Empire for the rest of the month. I have no idea what Krieg was swearing since it was in German, but the intonation alone was enough to tell it wasn't nice at all. In my defense, I did set his behind ablaze. Dauntless was laughing like a maniac after that.

Panacea was the only cape I interacted with on a regular basis. We often met at a hospital to cure a ward or two, then I walked her back home. I was wandering the streets, enjoying the peace of the night with Azure, when I heard footsteps and a humming voice. I could tell it was a teenager and, with the clanking his steps made, he was wearing armor. There was a second set of lighter footsteps along and they were coming from behind me. I closed my eyes and listened to the humming.

 _We all agree, as far as we can see,  
It's just the way of the world,  
That's how it's meant to be.  
There's right and there's wrong,  
There's weak - oh, and there's strong.  
It's just the way of the world  
And that's how it's meant to be._

 _Take the motion from a spinning wheel and watch it stop,_  
 _Take the danger out of a naked flame and what have you got?_  
 _If you take the anger out of a broken heart, you feel no pain._  
 _Could you swear if you had that second chance you wouldn't do it again?_

It took me a moment to recall the song. "The way of the world" by Genesis. I turned to see Clockblocker and Nightshroud coming my way. Given the slight bobbing of his head, Clockblocker was apparently the singer. For a second, I was tempted to teleport. The thought died when Nightshroud waved at me and his partner stopped singing.

"Hey, Savior!"

I tensed for a moment, remembering how I had methodically dispelled Grue's darkness during the bank robbery. Let's hope he wasn't the kind to hold a grudge…

"Savior." The Ward in black greeted me. "Good evening."

"Good evening to you too. Are you two on patrol?"

"Yep." Clockblocker grinned. "Things have been pretty quiet so far. Didn't think we'd meet you tonight. Out to patrol too?"

"I am merely enjoying the peace of the night. The quiet is as soothing as healing patients alongside Panacea. The stress and agitation of the day are not for me."

"Yeah. And there are less people out to see you too. Do you know you're the most elusive cape of Brockton Bay? What people know about you can be counted on one hand. Your thread on PHO is _filled_ with speculations."

"And I intend to keep it that way. My identities as a Hero and a civilian are entities I wish to keep as separate as possible."

"Wonder why you're so mysterious." Nightshroud mussed. "Clock has a point. Only a handful of capes are as mysterious as you are, and even fewer manage to hide their gender like you do."

"Being androgynous has its uses. I would not be able to disguise my gender as efficiently if I had curves or a heavyset body. Now, shall we please stop talking about me?"

"Not a chance, Mister Eidolon-lite. You're too interesting. Besides, I didn't get to thank you properly for saving me during the robbery and the bomb attack. What do you think…"

"What did you call me?"

Nightshroud's face was hidden by a black mask with two yellow eyes, but I could tell at his voice he was smiling.

"Your new classification. After the robbery, the PRT revised your ratings and ranked you **Trump 9** , Eidolon-lite. Apparently, there was no other way to assess you given your sheer versatility."

"I guess Eidolon is ranked Trump 10." I muttered.

"Got that right. By the way, what's that giant blue griffin in a golden armor doing at your side?"

I all but froze in my steps. Clockblocker could see Azure's true form? Damn, I should've been more careful!

"What blue griffin?" Nightshroud asked. "All I see is a big Leonberg. Nothing to worry about."

This made me sigh in relief. There was a card I kept for situations like that.

"I agree, your eyes must be mistaken. Azure is my pet Leonberg and my partner. I do not call for him very often as, despite the enhancements I provided him with, strong parahumans like you could still take him down and I value his life too much."

"I still see him as a big blue griffin."

"Then buy glasses. If Savior says it's a Leonberg, it's a Leonberg. Don't try to argue with the pseudo-Eidolon. Or do you want your powers messing up like Browbeat and Aegis?" Nightshroud shivered. "He managed to single-handedly turn the tables against us by acting as _support_. People like that, I stay on their good side."

"A wise decision." I agreed. "By the way, nice song back then. You sing well."

Clockblocker's face was hidden beneath a full-white helmet, but I could tell from his stutter that I hit an embarrassing point.

"Really? You think so? Usually, I'm only average." His voice lowered considerably. "Always been better at writing songs than singing them. So… you think I'm a good singer?"

"To be truly honest, I heard better. But you do have skills."

"Thank you!"

He was beaming now. Putting a hand on his chest, he cleared his throat and started singing. It made me revise my judgment. He was good. Why he thought he was only average, I had no idea but, if he put himself into it, he could definitely be a professional singer outside costume.

 _Creeping up the blind side, shinning up the wall,  
Stealing thru the dark of night…  
Climbing thru a window, stepping to the floor,  
Checking to the left and the right…  
Picking up the pieces, putting them away,  
Something doesn't feel quite right._

 _Help me someone, let me out of here!_  
 _Then out of the dark was suddenly heard:_  
 _"Welcome to the Home by the Sea."_

 _Coming out the woodwork, thru the open door,_  
 _Pushing from above and below,_  
 _Shadows but no substance in the shape of men,_  
 _Round and down and sideways they go_  
 _Adrift without direction, eyes that hold despair,_  
 _Then as one they sign and they moan:_

 _Help us someone, let us out of here!_  
 _Living here so long undisturbed,_  
 _Dreaming of the time we were free_  
 _So many years ago,_  
 _Before the time when we first heard:_  
 _"Welcome to the Home by the Sea."_

 _Sit down, sit down_  
 _As we relive our lives in what we tell you…_

 _Images of sorrow, pictures of delight,_  
 _Things that go to make up a life,_  
 _Endless days of summer, longer nights of gloom_  
 _Waiting for the morning light,_  
 _Scenes of unimportance, photos in a frame,_  
 _Things that go to make up a life._

 _Help us someone, let us out of here!_  
 _Living here so long undisturbed,_  
 _Dreaming of the time we were free_  
 _So many years ago,_  
 _Before the time when we first heard:_  
 _"Welcome to the Home by the Sea."_

 _Sit down, sit down_  
 _As we relive out lives in what we tell you -_  
 _Let us relive out lives in what we tell you -_

 _Sit down, sit down_  
 _Cos you won't get away._  
 _No, with us you will stay_  
 _For the rest of your days - Sit down_  
 _As we relive our lives in what we tell you -_  
 _Let us relive our lives in what we tell you –_

I couldn't help but clap at the end. Nightshroud was clapping too and Azure's tail was waving in his back.

"Nice song." I smiled . "You have a gift."

Clockblocker bowed.

"That was 'Home by the Sea', by Genesis. Hope you enjoyed."

"Definitely. I don't think I heard the Wards mention your singing before." Nightshroud noted. "You should do it more often."

"Well… It's a bit of a secret. The only reason I sang is because Savior was here and he said he likes my singing, so… Let's say it was a thank you gift. But you'll never hear me do that in costume! Humming doesn't count."

He was flustered. Cute. I wondered what he looked like under his costume. To what I heard about him, Clock was the smartass of the Wards. The rebel with a funny side. He and Shadow Stalker were about the most popular of the Wards, Shadow Stalker for her dark and edgy anti-hero attitude and him for his rebellious and fun-loving personality. But, and I was here to prove it, people could be very different in and out of costume. Aside from the fact I was nice, my Savior and Taylor personas had nothing in common. Even though the Ward in white was playful and funny, I couldn't trust him. Not without knowing who he was as a man. For the umpteenth time, I regretted being unable to see within people's hearts. Too distracted by my thoughts, I didn't notice he's grabbed my arm. It made me flinch and remove it.

"Please, I would appreciate if you did not touch me. I am not fond of physical contact."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just… Wait, are these real swords?"

"They are, but rest assured that they never tasted blood. I usually use the flat of the blade or the pommel to fight. The edge and end have a different purpose than causing wounds."

"I'd pay to see you use them." Nightshroud smiled under his mask. "It must be quite a sight."

"I am a healer, not a fighter. I try to avoid direct conflict when I can."

"You must be someone interesting to be with." Clock commented. "I wonder who you are under your mask. I bet you're super-sweet and totally selfless. Maybe a bit of a bookworm too."

"I am wondering the same about you, but there are rules to respect and I intend to do so." I looked away. He had almost managed to nail who I was. Almost. "The person under the mask is often very different from the Hero everybody knows."

"He's right." Nightshroud smiled. "Remember how Shadow Stalker just couldn't believe her arch-nemesis was just a guy who wants to protect his family?"

Clockblocker chuckled.

"Aegis has to physically restrain her from jumping at your throat and I ended freezing her. But the best part was Vista drooling on you and being unable to decide whether to have a crush on you or Gallant."

"She is younger than my sister." Nightshroud cringed. "Now, talking about funny moments, the realization that I'm one of the tallest capes was interesting to say the least."

"Ahem, you're about six feet tall outside costume! Dauntless, Battery, Miss Militia and Velocity are smaller than you, and the only one in the Wards that may rival you in size is Aegis! And even then, it's only by half an inch. You are a friggin' colossus!"

"What about Armsmaster?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Taller by an inch. He barely has to raise his head to look at him in the eyes."

I smiled. Teenage shenanigans and all. Fun times, it seemed, but I preferred the peace of the Gardens or discussing with Lisa. She was an even bigger smartass than Clock and had the powers to match, but I liked her. Then I realized the two Wards had dropped several clues about Nightshroud's identity and some of Clock's more private hobbies. Not that I didn't know them whenever the black Ward was concerned, but I felt ill-at-ease to find out they felt comfortable enough around me to disclose them.

"… Do you not mind revealing those things to me?" I asked. "Some of what you said is rather private."

"You're a good guy. Everybody knows that. With a name like Savior, a name you _earned_ at that, there's no chance people would mistake you for a bad guy. You saved us, we trust you, it's all good."

"Thank you." I smiled shyly under my mask. "I was expecting you to be more wary of me given my powers…"

To my surprise, Clockblocker sighed.

"You know the world is a bad place when basic human decency is unexpected. Seriously, you and Panacea must be among the few true, honest-to-goodness nice people in Brockton Bay. I think that's why people like you. The world may slowly be going to hell, but selfless people like you make the ride smoother. Kinda like going to sleep and not waking up instead of going down with a bullet in the brain."

"That's dark." Nightshroud frowned.

"That's true. Everybody knows it. The specialists think civilization is going to collapse in about twenty years – at best. And now there's a new Hero who comes around healing people and troll the villains while helping the Protectorate? Hey, if he wants to help, why not let him do his bloody job!? The world is already dark enough as it is without seeing threats where there are none!"

I looked down. He had a point. I wasn't going to save the world by spending my nights healing people in hospitals. Besides, I knew I couldn't save the world. Simply using my powers to help was enough to me. The Heroes were fighting an uphill battle and losing, and my presence wouldn't change a thing to the balance of power. There would need to be more Sages, more people willing to take actions to reverse the trend. Not going to happen. Not right now, anyway.

I was taken from my dark thoughts by Caritas's subtle call in my head. I turned to the Wards.

"I am afraid I need to leave you. There is someone I need to meet urgently." I smiled under my mask. "It was a pleasure walking to your side. Good night."

"Good night to you too." Nightshroud smiled.

"Yeah, see ya!"

I nodded and teleported to Heaven. I appeared in the belvedere. Caritas was here, worry on his face and his posture betraying his nervousness.

"What's going on?" I asked.

" _The Infinite One called for a gathering._ " Caritas winced. " _And he did not sound happy._ "

* * *

 **And here we have it. Yeah, it's not instant but parahumans staying in Heaven or Hell do lose their powers after awhile. That, and Lisa needed a good nerf. Infinite Knowledge + super intuition + no linear time = I know everything right now. Too much of a game breaker... And, despite being the jokester of the Wards, our Clock guy has some strangely somber depths.**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- DarkEmress: we'll be seeing Canary soon, don't worry. And yeah, sounding like a gentleman is why Savior speaks like that. Well, all of Heaven speaks like that, anyway.**

 **\- Greatazuredragon: not only that, but it royally messes with precog powers since they can bend Reality at will and Scion knows nothing about Heaven, so the Shards can't plan ahead of Sorcerers and Sages. Case in point: Coil.**

 **See you soon!**


	15. Vigilance 2,5

**Vigilance 2.5**

Caritas, Azure and I walked on a path of solid light. Soon enough, our destination appeared. It was a circular platform about twice the size of a stadium, with a giant basin that held what looked like smoking, liquid gold but I could feel was something more than just Heavenly will. It was the essence of Creation. Half a drop could rewrite entire parts of Reality. Faith born of human heart gathered in Credo's realm until it was dense enough to empower the vapor, which I understood was actually Heaven's will. It was amazing to watch, breathtaking even. I, a simple mortal, was allowed to witness the source of divine magic in the world. It left me in reverent awe.

There were seven platforms as wide as small houses, each spotting a symbol. The seats of the Seven Heavenly Virtues. Caritas and I were the first to arrive and went to the platform that showed two hands holding a heart. Sapientia and Lisa were next to come and went to the platform that had an open book with an eye on both pages. The third comer was Spero, who went to the platform with six wings around a branch of laurel. To my surprise, he wasn't alone. With him was a blonde girl in white and gold dress holding a lyre. Caritas smiled.

" _Indeed, my dear brother chose a student after me. He has no regret._ "

" _He should. And so should you and Sapientia._ " A whispering voice retorted that sent shivers to my spine. I turned to Caritas.

"That was…"

" _Yes. Let us keep quiet as the others arrive._ "

Next to come was a spherical being made of four heads with a pink flower on top and four vines coming from the bottom. Seeing it stand on the platform with the scales, I understood it was Iustitia. The next was a being made of silvery cables intricately woven in the shape of a body, with a white breast plate for the chest and an oval head made of marble and connected by three gold cables. Its arms were made the same way as its lower body but the cables passed through a circular disk that divided them into fingers, effectively making a hand. It stood on the platform with two cups and I understood it was Temperentia, the Heavenly Virtue of Moderation. There were two more Virtues to come. The first to appear was Credo, who stood on the platform with a torch. The last arrived after awhile and was a white lion in a golden armor, with a flaming mane and two dragon heads for a tail. Fortitudo. The Heavenly Virtue of Courage stepped on the platform with the two crossed blazing swords. God's voice echoed across the place.

" _At last, you have come. I was expecting more promptness from you, my children. Or did your Earthly matters hold you?_ "

Temperentia spoke in an even, controlled voice that breezed across the place.

" _May I remark, Father, that those of us who actually train students were in fact the first to come?_ "

" _I agree._ " Iustitia's heads frowned. His voice was firm and stalwart. " _Caritas, Sapientia and Spero were already waiting when I came. Please, do not put blame where there is none._ "

God sighed.

" _As expected of the Virtue of Justice. Not even I am above the law, and Temperentia is here to restrain my anger should I go overboard… But the fact remains I am not happy and this is why I, Enoch, the Infinite One, called you within my Realm that is the Cradle of Origins._ "

I dared to raise my head and was awestruck by the sight. Though each Virtue stood at their full size, the Infinite One was twice taller than any of them. He was a man whose eyes shone like two suns, his skin an alabaster white and his hairs an ever-shifting halo of Heavenly will that surrounded his head and fell to the back of his neck. The only piece of clothing on him was a gold and blue codpiece that merged with the intricate golden markings that covered his arms, legs and side. A stole like northern lights was floating around him, each ends spread on the sides to give the impression of wings. Finally, filigree bracelets of jewels and precious metal hung on his wrists and ankles. My voice died in my throat for ten good minutes during which I simply stood and listened.

" _My children, I am not happy. I had given strict orders that no interaction shall be done with Earth and, in the span of three Earthly months, three of you managed to obtain students of their own, all three of them former Tainted and one of which interacts with Tainted on a daily basis. Now,_ _ **may I ask what got into your head to disobey my orders so blatantly!?**_ "

All seven Virtues cringed. The Infinite One wasn't simply angry. He was furious and, given it had all started with me, I felt not only scared but also guilty. The Virtues looked at one another and I could see Lisa trying to guess who would first cast the blame and report Caritas. If only my voice could work, I would step forward right away and plead guilty. I saw Sapientia talk to Lisa and felt the Infinite One glare at them. Sapientia finally spoke.

" _Father, none of us will throw the first stone and blame Caritas for following his heart. Our brother is the Virtue of Kindness. When his student, Taylor Hebert, underwent the traumatic event that grants Tainted their powers, she was gifted with the ability to reach out to a universe and summon creatures from it. Our brother felt the call of her power, he saw her heart, felt her distress and reached out to her because he wanted to help her and she was suffering. It was pure coincidence that the universe Taylor's powers reached out was the very universe the Taint loathes. Her powers left her the moment Caritas took her to Heaven._ "

I looked at Sapientia and raised a brow. So that was what my power was originally meant to be. Sounded cool, but I still preferred the warmth I felt whenever I used Heaven's will. Caritas took after Sapientia.

" _In searching for information about the Tainted, my brother and I had an insight of those Trigger Events that turn regular humans into Tainted, or_ _ **parahumans**_ _. To say they are traumatic is to put it mildly. Some Tainted go insane from the ordeal. Taylor nearly did. This brutal awakening is one of the reasons Earth is slowly, forgive me the expression, going to Hell in a hand basket._ "

Every Virtue and even the Infinite One turned to him. Caritas crossed his six arms.

" _It is true, and I think it is high time we accept the fact. Earth is a dying world. After the Eternal One, who mankind calls Scion, appeared in the Realm of Balance, we retired, believing mankind would be able to make their own path without our help and reach to a greater future. How mistaken we were! What happened was the exact opposite. The emergence of those powers, those Taints gifted by the Eternal One in a moment of distress, did nothing but spread chaos and death across the Earth. Taylor told me about it. Sapientia saw it. The appearance of the Eternal One made mankind stronger, but humans are the children of Balance. They are good and they are evil, and we interfered in their matter to help them preserve this balance._ " Caritas looked away. " _Humans gain powers through intense pain. This has the unfortunate consequence to push them more toward Destruction than Creation. The Defenders of Mankind, the Heroes, are badly outnumbered compared to the Destroyers, the Villains. They try to maintain the Balance but there are simply not enough of them and their powers are unfortunately not the strongest among parahumans. They are losing the war to protect Earth, and let us not talk about the aptly-named Endbringers._ "

Every Virtue shivered at the name, and it filled me with dread to think the physical embodiments of the goodness in mankind could be afraid of those creatures. If the mightiest beings in Heaven were scared of the Endbringers, what chance did we pathetic humans have?

" _Please._ " Spero whined. " _Do not mention those abominations around me. They, more than the Deadly Sins, fill me with the greatest dread and I wholeheartedly admit I would rather contemplate the face of the Endless One than meet one face to face._ "

This earned more than a cringe among us. Credo caressed his back in compassion while Caritas looked apologetic.

" _I have to admit…_ " The Infinite One spoke. " _The Eternal One is not doing his best at keeping Earth together._ "

"That's putting it mildly." I muttered. My voice was finally back.

" _It does not explain why you, Caritas, broke my rule and brought a human, a Tainted at that, within Heaven. And I have not forgotten how you encouraged your brother to take one for himself._ "

Caritas defiantly crossed his arms.

" _As I said, Taylor was going insane and her power was reaching out to other universes. It included Hell. I chose to save her before one of the Endless One's children had the same idea and called her to Hell. And I freely admit,_ _ **Father**_ _, that I completely disagree with your rule of noninterference. Earth is dying and I am willing to face your wrath if it means protecting it._ "

Uh-oh, shots fired. To my surprise, Fortitudo looked uneasy. I wondered what could make the Heavenly Virtue of Courage nervous until I remembered a little detail. An angry Caritas had once beaten the tar out of him in the past, badly enough that Fortitudo was now on his best behavior around him. That and Caritas had also trounced the physical embodiment of fury itself. Though he represented Kindness, my teacher had his limits and was outright lethal when he reached them. Caritas's fury had, simply put, no equal in Heaven, Earth or Hell. And now, he and God were cross with each other. It couldn't end well.

" _Are you really?_ "

" _Yes. I believe your policy is wrong, and this is why I chose to take Taylor as a student, just like I encouraged Spero to take one and allowed Taylor to use her powers on Earth. Through my advices, she became one of mankind's Defenders, a Hero focusing on healing and support. No one so far has guessed the true nature of her powers and our existence, and the only one who did went on to become Sapientia's student. She also made clear she had no intention of returning to Earth, mainly because a Destroyer of Mankind wants her dead._ "

Credo raised a hand.

" _Father, may I have a word?_ "

" _Speak._ " The Infinite One huffed.

Credo nodded.

" _There have been two major events that make me want to speak favorably about Caritas's opinion._ " The Virtue smiled. " _Twice we felt a surge of hope and faith across Heaven. Spero can attest. He was the first to notify it. Those events had Taylor as a source. The first time was a game of hide-and-seek in a hospital during which she avoided being caught by the Tainted called Panacea and the dozen of night watchmen at her side. Her goal was to cure the section of the building that held the mentally sick patients. She succeeded._ "

" _For information..._ " Sapientia raised a wing. " _Panacea's power grants her absolute biokinesis. She can control life in all its forms and mostly uses it to cure. Her only self-imposed restriction is brain damage, hence why so many people consider Taylor's feat a miracle._ "

The Infinite One slowly nodded. Credo continued.

" _The second was performed with some help on my part. A gas bomb had exploded in a school and was causing slow but irreversible brain damage, which meant Panacea could do nothing. Taylor could, though, and this was her first true, honest-to-goodness miracle. I called her in my realm so she soaked herself in Heavenly will, then she went to Earth and proceeded to cure all 154 patients in three words, which earned her the name of Savior._ " The Virtue looked at the Infinite One. " _Aside from some minor scuffles with villainous Tainted such as the Merchant and Undersider gangs, Taylor always did her best to avoid the company of Tainted and her collaboration with Panacea steps from respect and a desire to help her troubled heart. In other words, she is simply acting on Caritas's values._ "

Caritas smiled.

" _I have noticed the more heroic parahumans do not mind Taylor's company and even seem eager to work at her side. Her partnership with Panacea has proved beneficial not just for the countless patients who owe them their lives but also for Panacea herself, as she is no more alone in her endless duty. The girl's heart was troubled and worn. Taylor helped her on several crucial issues that were upsetting her and she admitted to enjoying the company of another human, even if she was a parahumans._ "

The Infinite One starred at Caritas.

" _So… you believe Tainted, Sages and Sorcerers could possibly coexist?_ "

" _Yes. Taylor is already considered one of the stronger parahumans on Earth, though more support-oriented than an aggressive force. People compare her to the Hero Eidolon, who is said to have any power he desires. Long as mankind believes Sorcerers and Sages are only powerful parahumans, through our guidance, we stand a chance at turning the tide and saving Earth and mankind from destruction._ "

" _You are forgetting a point._ " The Infinite One frowned. " _And the main reason I called for non-interference between our three Realms: Earth now has a ruler. We do not have the right to interfere in its matters anymore._ "

" _Well, the Eternal One is not doing his job right! Earth is dying, mankind is on its way to destruction, hope and faith are hard to come by… One of the young Heroes said as much: 'You know the world is a bad place when basic human decency is unexpected.' It does not matter if we have a right to interfere or not. I just cannot stand idly while the place I once called home and the people born of our blood are dying!_ "

" _He has a point._ " Iustitia quipped. " _Mankind actually considers it a crime to watch as people suffer around them. The actual term is Duty to Rescue and is punished with imprisonment and a fine. Our brother may be going against your rule, but mankind would hold us accountable if we idly stood by._ "

" _Caritas is an angel, a Heavenly Being. It is my rule he should follow._ "

" _Human rules were inspired by ours. The Duty to Rescue was especially his doing. Telling him to go against it is telling him to turn away from the very things he embodies._ "

I could feel the Infinite One growing angrier and angrier as the quarrel went. Maybe because he was running out of arguments.

" _I forbade interaction with Earth. What happens there is not our problem anymore. It is the problem of the Eternal One and his Tainted. Caritas, you broke the law and not only summoned a human to Heaven, but you trained her and allowed her to roam free on Earth. Those are breaks in my command that I cannot overlook. And there is the fact you encouraged your brothers to do the same. Their students have remained in Heaven so far so I will refrain myself from punishing them… Yet. You and your student are a different story._ "

I bristled. I'd heard stories about how God was a jerk at times and they seemed pretty well-founded.

" _So you are going to punish us._ " Caritas frowned. His presence spread protectively over me.

" _I am. Taylor shall be banned from Heaven until I revise my judgment. I have also synchronized Earth and Heaven's time after Lisa became Sapientia's student. This will be your punishment, Caritas. This, and a strict interdiction to interact with her. She can still use her powers, but those powers shall be restrained._ "

"What about Azure?" I asked. "He's my guardian angel. Will he be stuck in Heaven or…"

The Infinite One was thoughtful. Azure snuggled against me and I caressed his beak, nervous. Finally, the god sighed.

" _I cannot stop your guardian angel from acting upon his nature. So be it. He will stay to your side as your guardian since you will not have Caritas's protection._ " He spread his arms and closed his eyes. " _This is my Will and my Order as the Infinite One. NOA OL ZURE._ " (Thus I command)

I cast a look at Lisa and turned to Caritas. Warmth filled me and I found myself in my room. It was around two in the morning. Azure appeared at my side and quickly undertook his Leonberg form. His mutt found his way in my hand and I sighed, diving in my bed.

"Jerk." I muttered before falling asleep.

Not being at full power for God knew how long (pun intended), I decided to take it easy and straight out avoid fighting. As a result, I spent most of my time in hospitals helping Panacea or at the library. One thing I was grateful for was that I retained my strength, which meant I wasn't completely defenseless. I managed to avoid trouble for about half a week during which Panacea noticed I was even quieter, more careful than usual.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked me that night. "You seemed to take your time with patients. Usually, you're faster than that…"

"My powers are a little bit under the weather." I shrugged. It wasn't lie. The lie would be why they were like that. "I have trouble using them."

Panacea smiled.

"Maybe you should take a break. You said you've been healing people since your powers appeared. Maybe you need some rest."

"Rest is not an issue. You have been healing people for longer than I have and I have yet to hear about your powers suffering from extended use." I looked at the patient and focused. "I just feel unsafe. Healing people is of no problem. I just need to work harder. But, now more than ever, I want to avoid any hostile encounter. Either support or a straight up fight would become a struggle, and I am hardly one to jump head-first into a fight if I can avoid it."

The healer nodded and I saw her eying me worriedly. We eventually decided to call it a night and left the hospital. Glory Girl was waiting for us.

"Take care of her." I smiled and went my way. If Brandish saw me with her daughter, she'd kill me.

"Of course! Take care of yourself!" She came closer to me. "By the way, I heard some rumors on PHO and I need to know: are you and Amy dating?"

In my defense, the two of us had the same reaction: we jumped as if we'd been burned.

"Dating? Savior and I? You… You're kidding, right?"

I raised my hand in defense.

"I have no interest in a romantic relationship, be it with a man or a woman. My bond with your sister is both friendly and professional, nothing else."

"Good." Glory Girl seemed relieved. "Because Mom heard of the rumors and she's waiting home with a sword in hand."

"I hope she does not raise it on you. On this, I shall be going."

As soon as I was far enough, I leaned against a wall and broke into laughter. Me and Panacea? Dating? Seriously? This had to be the funniest thing I'd ever heard. Not that I was straight or anything but, having spent so much time in Heaven around Caritas, I valued a person's personality first and foremost. Gender and appearance didn't matter that much. Still, it didn't mean I had a thing for Panacea. I was genuinely not interested in a relationship, especially given what I looked under my clothes. I mean, come on! I was lacking so much in the feminine department that my superhero persona was of unknown gender! How is that for being androgynous?

I was crossing a park when walls of fire suddenly surged around me. I froze.

"…Who's there?"

A bare-chested man with an Asian dragon mask and tattoos appeared. I took a step back. Lung.

"You aren't an easy cape to find, Savior."

"Maybe because I don't want to be found. Not right now, anyway."

 _Especially_ not right now. Forget the elaborate speech pattern. I had just been cornered by _Lung_ , aka. the guy who fought Leviathan and won. I wasn't at full powers, Caritas was unable to help me and, worst of all, I couldn't teleport to Heaven.

"A shame. I heard you were one of the strongest Trumps in the world, second only to Eidolon himself…"

"You came looking for a fight." I understood. Just my luck, really. "Can we report it a few weeks? My powers are not at their peak. You'd grow bored after five minutes." I gulped as Lung took another step. "Really, I wouldn't be much of a challenge to you in my state. Besides, I'm a healer. A good one. Fighting's just not my thing. I'm better at curing people. Please…" My voice was almost begging. "I'm a healer, not a fighter. You'd gain more by taking me to your sick and wounded and have me heal them. I don't want to fight. Really. And I said my powers are weakened right now. Why can't you just wait?"

"Because I don't trust you." Lung crossed his arms. "You don't get to be rated as a second Eidolon by healing people or supporting the Wards. I heard you once ransacked a Merchant party single-handedly."

"Merchants are easy targets. Besides, weakened powers aside, do you think I'm stupid enough to pick a fight against the Dragon of Kyushu? I care for my life, thank you very much."

To my surprise, Lung laughed. The next thing I knew, he was lunging at me. I flash-stepped aside. His left hand swept at me and I softly grabbed it before redirecting it with a tai-chi throw. Early in my training, Caritas had confronted me with angels that possessed incredible brute strength. How do you deal with Brutes? With Fortitudo, you overpowered them. With Temperentia, you made them weaker. With Caritas, you turned their strength against them. That's exactly what I did. The moment his scales started to appear, I focused my powers.

 _ohra_

The scales disappeared and Lung glared at me.

"I said I didn't want to fight. Please, just let me go."

Lung just growled and hurled a fireball at me. I countered with _zlida_. To my horror, it quickly appeared that thinking _ohraohraohraohraohraohraohra_ endlessly wasn't enough, not with how fast Lung grew in strength. I growled and hanged tactics.

 _bregda_

Lung took a step back and shook the drowsiness in his head. I clenched my teeth and said the word aloud.

 _BREGDA_

Yet again, it barely worked. I cursed and turned to one of the fire-blocked entrances.

 _zlida_

Water splashed the flames, only for Lung to bring them back even stronger. I growled, turned to another exit…

 _zlida zacar_

Water extinguished the flames and I dashed to the exit… only to pull up short when the wall of fire returned. I glared at Lung and sighed.

"Okay, you win. Don't kill me, please? The Protectorate would hate to lose its second-best healer."

"We will see."

He rammed me against a wall and I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **And _this_ is what happens when God is not in a good mood. Why did Lung have to be looking for a fight that very night? Anyway, next chapter coming soon. Bring the popcorn, it's gonna be hot...**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- Guest: sodomy, in that case, means same-gender relationship, which is no problem on Earth anymore.**

 **\- ShadowCub: scared and angry. And Taylor finds herself on the receiving end of it. Also, Lisa did end up losing her powers. They just didn't leave right away.**

 **\- Luke Dragneel: as it is, Enoch and Sheba know what Scion is and are scared of him, but they hide it by making Heaven and Hell believe Scion is the actual ruler of Earth rather than a multidimentional being.**

 **And that's all for now. Next chapter, the Protectorate comes to the rescue. See you soon!**


	16. Vigilance 2,6

**Vigilance 2.6**

Browbeat and Kid Win watched as Lung cornered Savior.

"Can we report it a few weeks? My powers are not at their peak. You'd grow bored after five minutes."

Kid Win quickly tapped his earpiece and whispered, praying Lung wouldn't see him. Browbeat looked just as worried.

"Headquarters, this is Kid Win. Emergency. I repeat: _emergency_. Lung has cornered Savior in the park at the intersection of Florence and Hampshire. Savior is weakened."

There was a moment of silence, then the PRT officer spoke in disbelief.

" _Say what, again?_ "

The young Ward hissed through his teeth.

"Lung has cornered Savior and is looking for a fight. Savior's powers are weakened. _Send reinforcement_ _ **now!**_ " Hearing silence, the boy continued. "Savior and Panacea are our best healers. There's only Browbeat with me and – Fuck, they're fighting!"

The officer's voice was flat.

" _I'm calling everyone. You kids hand in there. I heard Assault was patrolling the area as well. I'm sending him in right away._ "

"It will take more than Assault to stop Lung." Browbeat uttered with dread. "Much more."

He turned and snuck a peek of Savior nimbly jumping away from Lung. The healer was fending the punches and kicks of the dragon-man through a mix of tai-chi and aikido. The moment his scales started appearing, Savior used his powers and the scales disappeared.

"I said I don't want to fight. Please, let me go."

Any burst of fire was countered by the same water burst he'd used against Spitfire. The fight continued and it quickly turned out that whatever Savior had been doing to keep Lung in his regular human form wasn't working. The healer tried something that made the villain drowsy for a handful of seconds, then started looking for an exit when it didn't work out either. Kid Win and Browbeat were curled behind a hedge and wondering what the hell was taking the Protectorate so long when they heard Savior's voice and froze.

"Okay, you win. Don't kill me, please?"

The young Tinker eyed his taser-pistol. Would it be enough to knock out Lung? The villain had blocked the exits of the park with thick walls of fire the size of buildings, ensuring no one would disturb the fight unless they wanted to die at his hands. Would they disappear once he was down? If Browbeat joined, would they be enough to provide at least a distraction?

"Well, well. If it isn't two little Protectorate spies, come to see Mister Second Eidolon get beaten to a bloody pulp?"

The two teens turned to see Bakuda staring at them through her gas mask. There was a grenade in her hand. Browbeat gulped and retorted defiantly.

"The Protectorate is on its way. All of it. Did you really think your boss could target Savior and get away with it?" The teen's eyes narrowed and Kid Win had to admire his sangfroid. "Savior is our best healer. Not even Panacea can heal people like he does. You target a healer and it's like you target a cape outside costume. People with healing powers are just that valuable."

"Really-"

The bomber couldn't finish her sentence. A creature that could only be described as a blue griffin with a golden armor tackled her from behind and jumped over Savior's now unconscious body. Lung was taken aback by the creature's sudden appearance. Assault appeared before the Wards.

"You kids are okay?"

"Yeah. Bakuda took us by surprise. And what the hell is that thing!?"

"No idea." Assault frowned and watched as the griffin threatened Lung with its stinger tail. "It seems to be protecting Savior, and quite ferociously at that. That's enough to qualify as a friend in my book."

He was about to jump when Browbeat held him.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for backup? You know you can't take down Lung by yourself."

"I don't think that thing can either."

As if to prove Assault's point, Lung punched the griffin in the head, earning a distinct _crack_ and the sight of the blue skin breaking apart. The griffin span on itself and stung the villain in the back, sending a violent jolt straight to his spine.

Lung howled.

"I kill oo!"

Azure shrieked.

 _Make me, dragon-man._

The villain, the Destroyer, was threatening Taylor. He was threatening the human girl he had taken under his protection, Caritas's prized student. He would die to keep her safe. This was what his kind did, the fearless Guardian Angels. He was joined by the man in red, the Defender – Hero Taylor had met before. Assault. Lung snarled.

"Stay oot!"

"Can't do, ugly! Savior saved Battery. I am here to repay that debt." Assault turned to Azure. "Mind if I tag along, big guy?"

Azure chirped in agreement and put a claw on his chest in a way that reminded of a bow.

 _Be my guest, Defender._

Savior was behind them, knocked out cold against a willow tree. As long as the angel and the hero were standing, Lung wouldn't raise a hand on him.

(Play Inferno of Wrath, from Vindictus)

Lung swung a punch. Assault blocked it with a fingertip, absorbing the kinetic energy behind it. His punch sent Lung flying. Before he could recover, Azure had jumped on him and sent a brutal jolt right in his chest. The creature was going for critical hits. Lung curled and kicked the griffin who landed on its paws. Assault was already moving and swung a punch to the villain, amplifying the energy of the movement to hit like a sledgehammer. Lung blocked it with a clawed, scaled hand and aimed a punch to his chest. Assault absorbed its energy and used it to deliver a knee hit in the solar plexus. Lung barely bulged. Already, he was growing more scaly and inhumane. Assault cringed and turned to Azure.

"Let's end this quick! Otherwise, he'll be too strong to defeat."

Azure shrieked in agreement and fired a lightning bolt at a fireball that was targeting the Hero, then head-butted him. Assault gladly absorbed the energy. The griffin grinned. Taylor had researched the Heroes and Villains of Brockton Bay and he had been at her side, learning with her. He knew the Hero's power, and Lung's as well. Assault rushed at Lung and hammered his head, absorbing any punch while Azure countered the fire blasts. Lung suddenly grabbed him and flung him toward Savior. The Hero landed feet-first on the tree and bounced on it while Azure had jumped on the Villain's back and was biting, clawing, stinging and zapping. It barely helped. Lung seized his tail and hammered him to the ground. More of the blue skin cracked and minor shards fell off. Not enough to reveal the organs under.

Assault jumped to deliver a double punch to the head but Lung grabbed him, only to get both of the man's feet in the chest. If it weren't for his healing factor and increased toughness, the blow would've burst his thorax. Both men staggered a few feet apart and Lung hurled a wave of fire at Assault, too wide for the man to dodge. The Hero prepared to tank it when Azure suddenly jumped and took the wave in the side. The momentum made him collide with Assault and the duo rolled near the willow tree. Both growled.

"I'm gonna be sore in the morning…"

Azure looked painfully at his side. A hole the size of a hand had appeared, revealing a pulsating yellow organ. The griffin shook himself and stood again. He'd seen worse, and the fight was far from over. Assault stood again and clenched his fists.

"Round two, buddy?"

"Assault!"

"Puppy!?"

Battery wasn't alone. The integrity of the Brockton Bay Protectorate and the Wards were here, as well as Glory Girl and Panacea. Lung saw them and growled. Armsmaster and Miss Milita pointed their weapon at him.

"Lung, surrender now!"

The villain frowned. All of them looked ready and willing to fight. The thought was tempting, but his business wasn't with them. It was with Savior and the two morons trying to protect him.

"Stay oo! Dis fight iz not yoz!" (Stay out! This fight is not yours!)

"Make us." Miss Militia retorted.

The villain took her on her word and a thick ring of flames drew around him, Assault, Azure and Savior, effectively cutting them from the heroes. Velocity turned to the woman.

"For once, I think you should've kept your mouth shut."

"…Sorry."

And her powers couldn't create a water sprayer. Just her luck! Not that it would have helped given the apparent thickness, height and sheet heat of the fire ring. Battery put her hands together.

' _Ethan, please try to live._ '

Assault saw the wall of fire and growled.

"Not good. Not good _at all_. Well, ready to rip into him, pal?"

Azure took his stance, ignoring his cracked skin.

 _My claws are ready. The Destroyer will taste blood. For her._

The two lunged forward at the same time Lung did. Tle villain swung his clawed hands. While Azure jumped out and stung his tail in his spine to zap him hard, Assault absorbed the energy of both blows and winced at the fire that ate his costume, then used the energy to deliver a sledgehammer double-punch to Lung's head. The villain roared and breathed fire. Assault rolled out of the way and cringed when a flame licked his leg. Lung's tail caught him in the stomach. Instinctively, he absorbed the blow and used it to strike the wrist of the hand that was aiming at him. Lung roared and, with his other hand, back-handed Azure who rolled dangerously close to the wall of fire. Fragments of blue skin and half-melted golden armor littered his trail. The griffin rose and shrieked in defiance. Assault balled his fist, then gulped when he saw the beginning of wings forming on Lung's back.

"Oh dear…"

Lung turned to him, a predatory smile on his face. The hero looked at himself. His outfit was burned in several places and his skin was reddened by the heat. Azure looked barely better. There was a large hole in his flank that revealed green and purple organs, as well as tendons, muscles and bones. One of the wings had broken in half under the impact. The griffin cooed in apology.

"Don't sweat it." Assault reassured. "I don't think we humans look better under ours."

Azure nodded, then pushed him out of the way without a warning. A burst of fire hit the griffin a second later. Lung roared. Before Assault could recover, another burst of fire caught him in the chest and sent him flying by Savior's side. Azure looked at himself. The shin guards had fallen, taking some skin along. Assault starred at the slightly bleeding wound on his chest. Their world was pain, but they could still stand. They did and ran at the villain again.

"Go for the head!"

Azure nodded, jumped on Lung's back and zapped him at the base of the head. Lung roared as lightning coursed in his spine and brain. Azure's claws dug in his scales and his stinger sunk deeper in his flesh, constantly charging him with lightning. The griffin's goal was simple: overload his nervous system. It was a fight to the death. Eventually, one of them wouldn't rise and he _really_ wanted it to be the villain. Assault swung a punch to Lung's head. His tail blocked him. The hero jumped away, prepared another dash, swatted away a claw, punched the other away… Jumped to avoid the burst of fire from beneath him. Before he could react, a set of claws took him by surprise and tore his chest. The man screamed in agony. Another opened his back. Assault landed and didn't rise.

Azure shrieked.

 _No!_

His distraction was his downfall. Lung seized him, tore him from his back and slammed him to the ground. More of his skin and armor shattered, revealing most of his chest. His wings were ruined and his stinger had broken too. His organs were pulsating and bleeding, some collapsed or torn. The griffin groaned and moved slowly, step after step. Assault had landed no far from Savior. He placed his body between them and Lung, a half-shattered wall to protect them from the Destroyer's wrath. His shriek was defiant. He was a Guardian Angel. Savior, Taylor was his charge, his protégé. The man at her side had fought with him to protect her. In any angel's eyes, it made him as good as one of them. But he was a human and humans were to be protected. Azure starred at the villain.

 _Caritas, my Lord and Sovereign, heed my words in your radiant Realm. Tonight, my life is forfeit not just for Taylor, your treasured student, but for the Defender who fought at my side. His name is Assault. Favor him, for he sought to repay Taylor for her action and now stands at the gates of Death._

Lung towered over the trio. He raised a claw… and reeled back when something struck him in the eyes. The villain staggered, shook his head and hissed when he saw blood on his hand. The shot had pierced his eye. A second shot got his other eye. The villain roared.

" _ **OoO!?**_ " (Who!?)

Another shot, more violent, hit him in the forehead. Lung roared and breathed toward the direction the shots came from. It didn't deter the gunner, who was nowhere to be found. The wall of fire decreased until the scene was visible. Battery gasped.

" _ **Ethan!**_ "

Two new shots forced Lung back. The villain roared.

"Er ar ooo!?" (Where are you!?)

Miss Militia looked around.

"A sniper?"

Panacea tugged her sister's cape. Glory Girl nodded and scooped her in her arms. They were about to take flight when Savior rose and massaged his head. Then his sight fell on Assault and Azure and he froze. Slowly, very slowly, the healer turned to Lung. His hand hovered on his swords. Removing the piece of his mask that covered his mouth, he uttered three words.

" _You. Are._ _ **Dead.**_ "

(End music)

* * *

 **And here comes the first major fight scene of the story: Azure and Assault vs. Lung. Unfortunately, given we're talking about the Dragon of Kyushu, the two had no chance (In fact, take my word for it on that, Lung could easily rip a Seraph apart, no matter the species. He is that strong.) Next chapter, Taylor is back and takes things personally. There's a reason the next battle theme is Rage Awakened.**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- Luke Dragneel: Enoch may sound like a jerk, but he still tries to be fair. Caritas may have acted upon his nature, but he still broke the non-interference rule, hence his punishment. Azure, on the other hand, has done strictly nothing so Enoch has nothing to say. However, Taylor being weakened due to the punishment, she needs someone to protect her, which is the second reason Enoch let Azure do his job. Taylor is still a Sage and her powers, even weakened, are precious. Azure's mission to defend her is thus even more important. For the full outcome of the fight, see not next chapter but the one after. ;-)**

 **See you soon!**


	17. Vigilance 2,7

Vigilance 2.7

"Beware the fury of a patient man."  
 **John Dryden**

Caritas watched the fight, all six of his fists clenched.

' _Curse you and your rules, Father. Rules are made to protect people, not to watch them die!_ '

The heroes arrived and Lung created his wall of fire. Lisa came to the Virtue's side.

"How's it going?"

" _Bad. Azure and Assault are losing._ "

Lisa cast a look at the scene.

"It's too late. Lung is already too strong."

She was right. Assault was swiftly taken out by the villain's claws and Azure followed him down soon after. Caritas tensed. Lung neared the fallen trio as Azure stood valiantly between him and the heroes. His voice echoed in the Gardens.

 _Caritas, my Sovereign, heed my words in your radiant Realm. Tonight, my life is forfeit not just for Taylor, your treasured student, but for the Defender who fought at my side. His mane is Assault. Favor him, for he sought to repay Taylor for her actions and now stands at the gates of Death._

The Virtue's eyes narrowed.

"… _Enough._ "

A vial containing a golden liquid appeared in his hand. Lisa's eyes widened. The liquid was essence of Creation. The girl looked at Caritas nervously.

"What are you going to do?"

Caritas spoke and she froze. Gone was the sweetness that made it sound like liquid honey. The virtue's voice was a whisper of steel and tempered rage.

" _Father can shove his rules to Sheba's face! I will not stay idle as my student lays unconscious and those who fought to protect her are dying at her side._ "

"You can't do that! The Infinite One used spoken Enochian to apply his rule. You have no chance of breaking it…" Her eyes fell on the vial. "…unless you literally overwrite it!? You're going to use written Enochian to negate the order!"

" _I treasure Taylor too much to let her wander the Earth without a way to efficiently protect her. This was my contingency measure._ " The Virtue smirked. " _Father is too self-assured to believe one of us would go against one of his orders, much less an order applied through Enochian. Well, he is_ _ **wrong**_ _._ "

Opening the vial, he put a tiny fragment of a drop on a finger and raised all six of his hands. In the weft of Reality, he sought the restrain that was baring Taylor from Heaven, cut communications between the two and diminished their link so the girl was considerably weakened. He found it. A dangerous smile on his face, he wrote a reversed J. Ged, the sigil of negation. The limiter fell apart and Reality reshaped itself to restore the bond between the girl and the Virtue to its original state. Cartas closed his eyes as the familiar link grew back to full strength.

 _miketh tilb pirio_

Warmth flew strong in Taylor's body, bringing her back to full shape and finally taking her out of her coma. The girl rose, saw Azure and Assault half-dead and Lung about to strike her Guardian Angel. A cold fury ran through her body as Caritas's voice echoed in her head.

 _Rise, Taylor. Stand and unleash your fury on this Destroyer who hurt you and your friends. You have both my support and blessing. Time to show what happens when a follower of Kindness runs out of it!_

The girl's hand hovered over her swords as she removed the piece that covered her mouth.

" _You. Are._ _**Dead!**_ "

(Play Rage Awakened, from Kingdom Hearts – Birth by Sleep)

Power surged through her, pulsating in her veins and thrumming in her head. She rose and starred at Lung in his draconic glory, not fazed the slightest. One could almost feel the pressure of her contained fury. Lung smiled dangerously.

 _At last!_

But, first thing first, Taylor was a healer and two of her friends were dying. She knelt between Azure and Assault and closed her eyes. The words jumped to her mind like an afterthought. A golden glow surrounded angel and hero, closing their wounds, cleansing their blood, removing their pain and restoring their body. Lung roared.

 _Hey, don't bother with them and fight me now! Let me feel that strength of yours!_

He breathed a heavy stream of fire. Taylor barely glanced at it. A golden forcefield appeared, blocking the flames like it was nothing. The other heroes cringed under the heat. The blast was intense, but neither the healer nor her patients seemed affected. Then Taylor rose and drew her swords. In Heaven, Lisa rubbed her hands.

"Round two: _**begin!**_ "

Taylor pointed a sword at Lung, then made a small "Bring it." Lung answered and dashed at her, only for the girl to _move_ and stop swords-first into his shoulder joins. Lung roared and brought his claws together. Taylor back-flipped above, landed on the dragon's back and drew lines of blood along Lung's spine. Deep lines. She landed behind him, only for him to turn and raise a clawed hand. She swatted it like a fly, red liquid smearing the ground. She did the same with the other hand, then dashed at him and her first sword dug in his chest while the other opened his throat. Lung roared, each wound closing and covering with scales.

 _You won't beat me with that pathetic display of swordsmanship! Show me your powers!_

"I need no power to tear you apart, _asshole_."

The dragon breathed a torrent of fire. Taylor jumped high above, then _moved_ and dived feet-first into his skull. She landed away with a flip and raised a barrier to protect herself from the fiery tongue. Under her mask, her eyes were hard as steel. She dashed at her foe and chained a deadly combo of steel on the villain. Had it been anyone else, she would've diced him. Lung shrugged it off and swatted her with his tail. At the last second, Taylor's sword swung and sliced the appendage. Lung roared.

 _Enough! I want your powers now!_

Taylor chuckled, a predatory smile on her lips.

"Alright. This fight was getting _**boring**_ anyway."

Golden light ran along her blades. Her next swing, the swords covered in light and tore through the heavy scales like butter. She kept moving, dancing among the swipes, leaping and vaulting from the flames in a dance of steel and light. Each blow drew blood while Lung couldn't land a hit. No matter where he struck, she was somewhere else, outmaneuvering him but not quite overpowering him yet. The villain roared thunderously. Suddenly, the whole area heated as fire gathered in what would turn into a pillar of flames. Taylor's eyes narrowed. Heaven's will was in her, thrumming in her head like a drum. Her mind turned to Caritas…

Two white wings burst in her back and took her away, up in the air. The pillar of fire didn't touch her. Lung smirked. His wings extended and he, too, took flight. Before the pillar faded, he emerged from the flames, taking the girl by surprise. Taylor flinched, raised her swords in defense. Before she could think of a barrier, Lung punched her. The barrier only served to lessen the impact as she crashed in the ground. Pain erupted in her body, saturating her every nerve. Damn it, it hurt! The girl cursed her lack of stamina. Because she relied so heavily on barriers, dodges and healings, her body was unable to tank a hit. When she did, even if it was for a second, that second hurt like hell. On the other hand, delivering equally-devastating blows was very easy.

Panacea gasped. The moment Savior collided with the ground, she ran at him and grabbed his arm. Her eyes widened. Savior was a girl!? She felt a strange warmth run through the healer, saw her rise… and quickly grab her before dashing out of the way, narrowly evading a charge from Lung. Savior pushed her in her sister's arms. As Glory Girl took her, Lung ran at them, not caring all the Wards and Protectorate were around. At the blink of an eye, Savior's sword flashed and sliced the arm in half, from the hand to half the biceps. Lung roared in pain. Following her momentum, Savior spun and thrust her sword in Lung's chest, then opened her wings and took fight, getting a little away from the heroes. Lung followed.

"Hey Lung!" The girl smirked. "Ever heard of angels slaying dragons in Asia? _Here is how it goes:_ "

The two charged. Thanks to her smaller size and light weight, Taylor was much more maneuverable than the villain. She flew between the ribbons of fire, glided between two bursts, dashed past a fireball and moved to land feet first into the villain's chest, her mind focused on his internal organs.

 _quasb_

Destroy. There was a subtle ripple in Lung's body as his ribcage, lungs, heart and arteries momentarily shattered inside his chest. The villain coughed blood. Fortunately, he healed fast! Even Aegis would have been brought down by that. Savior used the momentum to dive both swords right through his eyes and he only avoided brain damage by a big burst of fire at point blank range. Savior flew away, golden light already restoring her clothes. Then a part of her mask fell, revealing a brown eye behind a pair of glasses. A strand of wavy brown hairs has escaped her hood and was breezing at her side. The girl snarled.

 _zacar_

Stepping up her game, she proceeded to zip repeatedly past the dragon, each dash leaving deep red wounds on his skin, ignoring the sturdy scales and thick muscles. Lung roared in anger and pain. He was losing, he could tell. Seven, eight, nine times she repeated the move, too small and fast for Lung to catch with his bare claws. He used fire instead. Summoning his mightiest onslaught of fire and death, he hurled it to the Hero who blankly starred at him. The inferno engulfed her, illuminating the sky like a midnight sun. Down the ground, the Heroes cringed, unsure if Savior's defenses could withstand that. The fire faded to reveal the young Hero surrounded by a sphere of light, her wings quietly keeping her afloat. Yes, they could.

Savior raised her sword to the sky, then pointed it to Lung. A word rang through her head, loud and clear.

 _avavago_

Lightning filled the blade until the weapon was saturated, then shot at Lung like a bolt of heavenly justice. Clockblocker and Aegis looked at one another. _That_ was divine retribution coming right there. And Savior was its bearer. Lung roared in sheer fury, his body still saturated with electricity.

 _ **Enough! You die here!**_

"No." Savior uttered. " _You_ fall."

The two opponents dashed at one another. There was a flash of light, the sound of swords singing against flesh… and Lung's wings fell to the ground, closely followed by the dragon himself. Savior didn't stop there. She looped, flew above him and dived on him feet-first. A word rang through her head right as she struck his spine.

 _adrpan_

Cast down. This made her and Lung's fall meteoric in impact. The ground burst and collapsed in a smoking crater. When the dust settled, Lung's wings lay a little away and the villain was already returning to his human form. Savior was slowly rising, both swords held firmly at her side, her tabard and boots stained with blood, her wings half opened and her gaze filled with cold, tempered fury. At that moment, the girl wasn't a Hero or even a healer. She was a vengeful angel standing on the barely-breathing body of her foe.

(End music)

The Heroes looked at one another, unsure what to do. Right here and now, Savior looked more fearsome than most villains in the Bay and even knowing she was on their side, no one wanted to say or do something that could re-ignite her cooling anger.

It was Azure who defused the situation. Taylor was safe, she was stronger than ever and the Destroyer threatening her would stay down for a good while. So he did the only natural thing and jumped to her side, rubbing himself against her like a big friendly dog. In the blink of an eye, Savior went from quietly cleaning her swords on her tabard to petting and comforting the creature.

"Yes, Azure. Play nice. Play nice, boy! Here. Yes, I'm safe. You don't have to worry. Yes. Here, here… Play nice."

Clockblocker elbowed Nightshroud.

"Told you I'd seen a big blue griffin."

Nightshroud could barely believe it either. What the hell was that thing!? Even though it behaved like a dog, he could tell the creature was anything but. At the very least, it was sentient. Maybe not to human levels but close, if his interaction with Assault was anything to go by.

Azure rolled on his back and Savior petted him, her hands running on the soft blue ceramic skin. The griffin pawed her loose hair strand, cooing and chirping along. Savior was smiling in fondness, a stark contrast with her previously fearsome appearance. The girl then turned to the Heroes and curled the hair strand around her finger before tucking it in her hood, a surprisingly human, _feminine_ gesture for a girl who, not five minutes ago, looked like a vengeful angel. Golden light ran on her mask and repaired the hole. She then put the mouth-covering piece back to its place while Azure was shaking himself. It took the Heroes a moment to notice her wings were gone. She jumped on the griffin's back and disappeared with a leap, right as an athletic brown-haired man in a police uniform and large black domino mask arrived.

"Well, that was one hell of a fight! You got these often in the city?"

"No." Armsmaster shook his head. "This one was definitely one of the fiercest. Kid Win, did you record everything?"

"Yessir! All of it in high quality." The teen looked uneasy. "Do you… Do you think Savior's really human?"

"She is." Miss Militia nodded. "She behaves like one. It just happens that her powers and appearance make her look like an angel. Dauntless, get Lung?"

"Right away, Ma'am."

Armsmaster noticed the modified sniper rifle the cape was carrying. It looked like a mix of FN FAL battle riffle and a SVD Dragunov sniper rifle. Obviously, it was Tinker-made.

"You're the sniper who held of Lung." He said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah." The cape growled. "Those bullets are anti-Brute rounds. They're designed to hold off up to rank 5 Brutes. Not enough against this guy, it seems."

"Definitely not." Miss Militia nodded. "You still bought Savior some time. Who may you be?"

The man took off his cap.

"Sentinel, at your services. I've recently settled."

"And why are you here?"

The man looked away.

"Well… I was wondering if you had a spot for me in your team. As you've seen, I'm a pretty good shot. And I also have experience in anti-terrorism. I thought you might be interested."

"PRT?" Armsmaster frowned. "A mission went south and you got superpowers?"

"RAID, actually. And yeah, you could say that. So, am I taken?"

The Heroes looked at one another.

"Let's go to the headquarters." Armsmaster decided. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

 **And here is the conclusion to the fight. This is what a fully-powered Sage can do when he gets serious. Faced an Endbringer? You're still no match for us, boyo! And... dragon slain.**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- kewllewk: Followers of Heaven are called Sages and followers of Hell are called Sorcerers. And the other Sages will appear soon enough.**

 **\- ultima-owner: yes, he is that strong. Didn't help, though.**

 **See you soon!**


	18. Breather Interlude: PRT & PHO

Breather Interlude: PRT & PHO

PRT Report:

 **SENTINEL** ; Jean-Marc Duval

Classification : Thinker 6  
 _Sharp amplification of one or several senses at the same time._

 **Disposition** : Protectorate  
 **Location** : DEPT 09 (Brockton Bay), previously of FR-DEPT 44 (Nantes)  
 **Age** : 26 **Status** : full-time, widowed  
 **Height** : 6'1 **Weight** : 235 lbs  
 **Class S Option** : YES  
 **Appearance** : athletic male, well-balanced, brown hairs, cyan eyes, clean-shaven

 **General** :  
Sentinel is a former member of the RAID (Research, Assistance, Intervention, Deterrence), the French equivalent to the PRT, and so possesses experience in anti-terrorism, hostage situation, mutiny and arrest of high-profile criminals, human and parahuman alike. He also possesses impressive skills as a sniper, skills he already had before gaining his powers due to military training.

Previously married to Melissa Duval, the original Sentinel, he quit the RAID following Leviathan's attack on Nantes the 21 May, 2008. His trigger event was apparently finding his wife on her death bed following the attack, and thus receiving an offshoot of her powers. Sentinel has been traveling as an independent cape first across Europe, then across America after moving there.

His main motives for joining the Brockton Bay Protectorate stem both from him liking the city and the local Heroes and his son's desire to settle down after almost three years of wanderings. Being his only family left, Sentinel is very close to his son, Antoine Duval, and does his best to reconcile his duty as a self-described "legacy hero" and a caring father.

 **Personality** :  
Sentinel tries to maintain a professional behaviour around his colleagues, but cannot help and pass as friendly and trusting despite his efforts. Having a child makes him good at handling children and he seems to prefer spending time around the Wards than at the Protectorate headquarters. Thanks to military training, he has an easy time obeying orders and working in teams. However, psychological tests reveal a sort of loneliness and deep-seated desire to keep his teammates safe, most likely due to the shock of losing his wife during Leviathan's attack. He also clearly expressed some trouble at handling situations that reminded him of the event, which manifest as hyperventilation, flashbacks and paralysis (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). Sentinel is aware of it and actively seeks to avoid such situations.

 **Powers** :  
Sentinel has the ability to enhance one or several of his five senses to impressive levels, though they make him just as vulnerable to sensory overload (possibility of definite blindness if a flash grenade explodes while his sight is amplified). Found records have him snipe an apple from halfway across a small town and his introduction had him fire anti-Brute rounds at Lung from six blocks away. Amplified hearing has been used for scouting or spying purposes and smell for drug research and tracking at least four times. Amplified touch allows him to perceive the slightest nuance in a structure or sense and locate vibrations. Finally, he avoided being drugged twice by amplifying his taste and finding out his drink was spiked.

. . . . .

 **Welcome to Parahuman Online Message Boards**

You are currently logged in BlueGriffin07

You are viewing

\- Threads you have replied to

\- AND threads you have new replies

\- OR private message conversations with new replies

\- Thread OP is displayed

\- Ten posts per page

\- Last ten messages in private history

\- Threads and private messages are ordered by user custom preference

 **Topic: Savior vs. Lung**

 **In: Boards - Places - America - Brockton Bay - Events**

Kid Win (Original Poser) (Certified Cape) (Ward ENE)

Ever seen an angel slaying a dragon? Look no further than here:

 _link_

(Showing page 1 of 10)

 **GlitterFairy** (Cape Groupie)

OMG… omg omg omg!

 **PsychoGecko** (The Guy In The Know) (Power Guru)

Morality: beware the nice ones. Who knew our Savior was so deadly in a fight?

 **HammerStein** (Cape Groupie)

I have never seen Panacea snap and I pray that, when she does, she isn't nearly as deadly as Savior. This at the end was a literal ground-pound. Whatever Lung did really ticked him off.

 **Bagrat** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Lung had nearly killed Assault and the blue griffin we see at the end of the video. I heard Savior and Assault got along nicely since it was him who gave her her alias (yes, our Savior is a she), and the way the blue griffin stood to protect Savior and Assault and greeted her after the fight, the two are obviously close. When she was fighting Lung, Savior was giving his just dessert to the man who was at this from killing her friends. In her shoes, I'd be pretty pissed too.

 **ArchmageEin**

Our Savior is a girl!? No way… Makes me wonder what she looks like outside costume. I mean, it isn't that loose-fitting and yet you can't tell if she's a boy or a girl! She must be really androgynous IRL.

 **Mr. Fabuu**

There's nothing wrong with androgynous girls. Especially when they love healing people but can kick your a$$ six ways to Saturday. Poor Lung… No idea what went through his head but he sure picked the wrong target! Not so harmless, huh?

 **Browbeat** (Certified Cape) (Ward ENE)

You know Savior was labeled Trump 9, Eidolon-lite. Kid Win and I were here when the fight began. Lung wanted to see Savior's powers for himself, have a good fight. The thing is, Savior's powers were weakened for some reason. Besides, she made clear she doesn't like fighting, unless it's easy targets like the Merchants or the time she played support against the Undersiders. End result: she fends him off while trying to escape, fails and decides to throw the towel while we call for reinforcement, only to get knocked out.

Savior is a healer on the same level as Panacea. She's valuable. The Wards and the Protectorate arrive, but Assault arrives first because he was patrolling around. And he isn't alone. The blue griffin, Azure, also arrives and the two decide to tag-team on Lung. They're doing fine at first, but Lung grows stronger the longer he fights. By the time the others were here, it was too late and Lung brings Azure and Assault _hard_. Then Savior wakes up at full-power, swears to kill Lung, heals Azure and Assault and goes dragon-slaying angel on his sorry behind. It was awesome.

 **Bagrat** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

And here you have it, folks. The whole story, straight from the Wards. Okay, Savior was pissed. But I didn't know she was weakened at the start. Whatever happened while she was unconscious, at the end of the video, she looks better than ever.

 **Kid Win** (Original Poser) (Certified Cape) (Ward ENE)

Better than ever, no kidding! That gaze could stop Leviathan in mid-lunge! She _was_ better than ever at the end. In fact, I think she is stronger than before even being weakened. She grew in strength during that fight. Most of the tricks she used, we'd seen her before but the wings are brand new. It feels like she passed a level during the fight, kinda like in a video game. I know it sounds stupid but that's how I feel it.

Anyway, I agree. When Savior says something like " _You. Are._ _**Dead**_." to someone else, he usually means it. She didn't kill Lung in the end but darn, there are some blows we _felt_. Guess anger is a pretty good motivator in the end. If it can turn villains into giant dragons and healers into bloodthirsty angels…

End of page. 1, 2, 3, […] 10

(Showing page 10 out of 10)

 **HammerStein** (Cape Groupie)

…Guys, I think I'm in love. I am in love with the nicest, most fearsome angel in the Bay. Who cares if she looks like a boy under her clothes? She kicks dragon ass to save her friends and people say she's super-sweet to talk to, if only reclusive when it comes to personal question. I don't care who she is, I would totally date her regardless of appearances.

 **SenorEel**

To think I shipped her with Panacea! Unless Panacea's into girls, which I highly doubt, this is a sinking ship…

HammerStein: go for it. I would date her too. Sweet angel hiding blades of titanium…

 **PsychoGecko** (The Guy In The Know) (Power Guru)

Savior is _my_ waifu!

 **Bagrat** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Guys, you're getting off track. There is an actual thread to discuss about Savior _here_.

. . . . .

 **Topic: The miracle-maker of Brockton Bay**

 **In: Boards - Places - America - Brockton Bay - Teams**

(Showing page 167 out of 167)

 **Catterfly** (Protectorate Employee)

I got to talk with Legend several times and I can tell this: Savior is like a feminine Legend, but shyer and more withdrawn. She doesn't like attention at all, just like Panacea. All she wants is helping people by healing them or playing support. The small raids on the Merchants and foiled muggings are her way to keep her skills sharp in case something like Lung happens. Savior doesn't like fighting, but anger her enough and she _will_.

 **HammerStein** (Cape Groupie)

Like hell she will! And it will take the Triumvirate to stop her. I wish I could meet her face to face and see who she is IRL rather than through Internet comments.

 **Mr. Fabuu**

I've seen her too. Heard her talk. I agree with Catterfly, she's the kindest, most selfless girl I've seen save maybe Panacea. And even then, I got a rather different feeling from Panacea, like something was… off.

 **GlitterFairy** (Cape Groupie)

Meet her again, then. Ever since Savior and Panacea have started working together, Panacea feels more relaxed, less tired. Apparently, Savior restores her when she feels tired, and because my mother works as a nurse, she often hears Savior telling Panacea to take a break and empty her mind. More often than not, Panacea agrees, but only if Savior comes along.

 **Bruce Lao**

Shippers, arm your cannons!

 **SenorEel**

No way, that ship's still afloat! SaviorxPanacea forever!

 **PsychoGecko** (The Guy In The Know) (Power Guru)

Fun fact: Savior isn't human but actually an angel, come from Heaven to save us in our darkest hour. Also, mine!

 **HammerStein** (Cape Groupie)

No, mine!

 **GstringGirl**

Does someone know how I could contact Savior? I have a very, very nasty health problem and she may be the only one able to help me. I don't want Panacea because I'm scared I may hurt her accidentally, but Savior can call forcefields to defend herself if things go wrong.

. . . . .

Private message from BlueGriffin07:

BlueGriffin07: Savior needs to know more about your health problem, and how you can be dangerous to her so she can set up the right defenses. She promised to see what she could do, though. Your case sounds serious.

GstringGirl: _link_ I can't control the tendrils. They crush anything that stresses me. I've seen them twist steel beams. So, can Savior heal me?

BlueGriffin07: Savior said she'll have to see with some people. Your case isn't an easy one, and keep in mind her powers interact badly with parahuman powers. In your case, it's your whole body that's concerned. Recovery may be doable, but it will be tricky.

GstringGirl: if Savior has a way to help me, I'll take it. I have enough of living like this, stuck in a parahuman asylum! I'll do anything to make it stop.

BlueGriffin07: We'll see.

. . . . .

 **Topic: Sentinel**

 **In: Boards - Places - America - Brockton Bay - Teams**

 **White Fairy** (Veteran Member)

The thread for our new Hero, the sharp-shooting Sentinel.

(Showing page 11 out of 11)

 **ArchmageEin**

Dude, this guy shot Lung several times with anti-Brute rounds from five blocks away! How is he not a badass?

 **XxVoid_CowboyxX**

By being French.

 **Valkyr** (Wiki Warrior)

Yes, the French lost the last World War. Before that? Believe it or not, France was a military powerhouse. Poitiers, the Hundred Year War, the French Revolution, the Napoleonic Wars… They are one of the only two countries who successfully invaded Moscow and guess who was the only one to ever invade England? A certain William the Conqueror, known in French as Guillaume le Conquérant. And there are rumors Sentinel used to serve as a sniper in the French equivalent of the PRT, the RAID.

 **Bagrat** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Then there's the fact he was during Leviathan's attack on Nantes and fought along the capes using Tinker armament because his wife was there too. She was the original Sentinel. He triggered after the fight with her powers and became a sort of wandering Hero-for-hire until he settled in Brockton Bay.

 **PsychoGecko** (The Guy In The Know) (Power Guru)

That's official: Brockton Bay is a city of badasses. Sometimes I wish I had powers so I could join them… I want to kick ass too! Also, the French PRT is called RAID? So cool! What does it stand for?

 **Valkyr** (Wiki Warrior)

Research, Assistance, Intervention, Deterrence. Basically, they're anti-terrorists who can take down normal and superpowered terrorists alike. And Sentinel worked for them before becoming a cape.

 **HammerStein** (Cape Groupie)

That's Miss Militia and Armsmaster-level of ass-kicking we got there. Let's just hope he also breaks the stereotype of the French jerk…

 **Kid Win** (Certified Cape) (Ward ENE)

Broke that one too. He spends more time with us than at the Protectorate headquarters. Really sweet, kinda like a big teddy bear. Or a cool second dad.

 **HammerStein** (Cape Groupie)

Lucky you…

. . . . .

Taylor nodded with a smile. A new Hero had joined the Brockton Bay crew and was apparently a nice man. Good. The Infinite One didn't know how much the city lacked decent persons. She turned to GstringGirl's message. She wanted to do something for the mutated girl, but it would require powers she didn't have. This said, knowing Lisa and Caritas, they would be quick to find a solution. No one deserved to end the way she did, and the girl looked desperate.

Closing her eyes, she uttered the words that brought her to Heaven.

* * *

 ** _TORZU URAP NAGOGNE BREGDA!_ Arise from your endless sleep!**

 **That story isn't dead. It was just a bit on hold. So, here you have a "breather" Interlude... which is kinda useless given the hiatus. Alright, the contents aren't completely uselesss. So, how was it? Yes, it's mostly the fallout of the huge Savior vs. Lung fight. Looks like Garotte found a way out of her condition...**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- fisbeeg70: this is the funny thing. Shards and angels are scared of each other, the angels because the Shards allow humans to fight them on equal ground and and Shards because Heaven and Hell's reality-bending powers are genuinely scary. In truth, depending the power and/or level of mastery, parahumans, Sorcerers and Sages are evenly matched, but both sides avoid the other (unconsciously or not) so they don't know it.**

 **\- .reads: good one.**

 **\- Weretiger Marduk: hiatus over. Expect more.**

 **\- Syrias: in a later chapter, I will depict a fight between the Simurgh and a powerful Sage - actually the bishop of Notre Dame. Here's the spoiler: that man is dead. And I thought Lung vs. Savior was roughly evenly matched. Keep in mind, Lung first defeated a weakened Savior and later nearly killed Azure, a _Guardian Angel_ \- one of the strongest in Heaven.**

 **\- gaul1: wait a few chapters more. Hell appears in two.**

 **\- Malhavod Shadowlord: Pissed off Healer be like "I don't simply cure wounds! I decide who gets to live and who gets to die!"**

 **So, that's all for now. See you soon!**


	19. Vigilence 2,8

Vigilance 2.8

"Weeeeeeeeh!"

Say whatever you want, flying is awesome. I dashed between buildings at top speed, zipping here, taking a tight turn there. There's a difference between gliding like Glory Girl and Aegis do and flying with your wings like Azure and I do. The later requires more skills, but the results are _totally_ worth it. I extended my wings to their full length, let the air currents carry me through Legend Boulevard until I reached the Boardwalk, then closed them a little in anticipation of the fun that would follow.

Gliding is easy. Flying is an art. To what Glory Girl explained me, to fly like she does, you just apply a form of telekinesis to your body to levitate and move around. Sure, it took some time to get the controls right, but it was still a simple push of the mind. Wings were limbs. Like every limb, learning to control them takes practice, and their inherent fragility means you have to be careful in their use. After my fight with Lung, it had taken me several days to learn how to properly use mine.

I grinned. According to Caritas, every Sage reaching a certain level in the use of their power earned fully functional wings they could summon and dismiss at will. I had reached that point during my fight against that bloody dragon. Now, I was able to use my own wings to fly and move around rather than using Azure as a mount. Riding a griffin and using your own wings isn't the same. I felt the wind beneath my new limbs, the air resisting as I flapped them to gain altitude. I felt my body adjusting as I folded them to turn and the rush of adrenaline as I slid between air currents, jumping from stream to stream across the bay. I felt the strength, the might as I pushed to gain in height. It's always fun to give gravity both middle fingers.

The sea breeze was soothing. Riding the air currents like sea birds did, I closed my eyes and remembered.

 _Flashback_

 _The Seven Heavenly Virtues had once again gathered at the Cradle of Creation. Sapientia, Credo, Temperentia and Spero looked worried. Iustitia was stone-faced while Fortitudo alternated between smiling at me and Caritas and looking rightfully nervous toward Enoch. Caritas was standing tall, his six arms crossed and a defiant look on his face. The reason why most Virtues were nervous is that the Infinite One stood the exact same way._

"I have very little hopes this is going to end well." _Spero muttered._

"I am worried as well." _Fortitudo admitted._ "But the fight was impressive, both Azure and Assault's resistance and Taylor's retaliation. Those remind me why insulting followers of Caritas is such a bad idea. Besides, I missed seeing an angel slay a dragon."

 _For a moment, Enoch's features changed but I couldn't tell if they were softening or he was simply dropping the stern expression for a moment. His eyes fell on Caritas and me._

"I am not happy. Not the slightest." _His voice was harsh._ "Caritas, you deliberately overwrote the rule I had set and returned your student to her full powers."

"And I regret none of it." _Caritas retorted._ "Taylor was abiding by your rule, keeping a low profile and avoiding fights while focusing on healing and helping people alongside Panacea. If is not her fault that Lung ambushed her in the hopes of measuring their respective powers. I drew the line when Azure and Assault nearly died protecting her. Now her hometown has one less villain to worry about. And a powerful one, at that." _A sly smirk appeared on his face._ "The fight also served to prove that your worries were unwarranted. Sages can stand toes to toes against Tainted."

 _Enoch seemed annoyed by the statement. I raised a brow. What was Caritas talking about?_

"I agree." _Fortitudo nodded._ "Taylor is already compared to some of the mightiest Heroes - Defenders of Mankind. They can stand as equals. You fearing the Tainted and the Eternal One would drive Sages and Sorcerers to extinction has no more ground. They just need the right training."

 _Spero decided to speak as well._

"Her friendship with the local Defenders also proved that cohabitation and collaboration is possible. As long as they ignore the origins of their powers, Sages, Sorcerers and Tainted can live side by side."

 _Enoch seemed nervous. I took a step._

"What is wrong?" _I asked._ "You look ill-at-ease."

 _Enoch looked away._

"My concerns are not your matter, mortal. This said, I am forced to admit your teacher, Fortitudo and Spero have a point. Caritas may have broken my rule, but he was just following his nature. I should have expected this outcome. This fight was also an eye-opener on the relationship between Tainted, Sorcerers and Sages." _He turned to Iustitia._ "My son, you are the Heavenly Virtue of Justice. Give us your opinion on this affair."

 _Iustitia remained silent a moment._

"...I will side with my brothers on this. Caritas said at our last gathering that the Eternal One was failing at keeping Earth together. Taylor's fight against Lung and her friendship with the Defenders of Mankind proved that not only cohabitation is possible and Sages can stand on equal ground against the stronger Tainted, but it may just be what mankind needs to change things and set up a new deal. Taylor would need help, other Sages to support her. Sapientia already has Lisa and Spero has Paige. This is not nearly enough, but it is a start, especially since Paige seems to be on the same level as Taylor."

"Depends." _Fortitudo grinned._ "Does she have wings? Taylor got hers against the dragon-Destroyer."

 _Enoch abruptly turned to me._

"You have wings?"

"Yes." _I nodded ._ "Is it important?"

"Verily. It means you have reached an important stage in your training as a Sage. I am impressed. It usually takes several years for Sages to earn their wings."

 _He turned to Iustitia and nodded, telling him to continue._

"All they shall do is adopt the modus operandi of the local Defenders that is hiding their face and bearing aliases. The origin of their powers shall also remain secret. Doing this will allow them to be mistaken as Defenders rather than Sages. This should be enough to mislead the Eternal One. As for Caritas's actions, they were justified. Taylor's Guardian Angel and the Defender that gave her her alias were about to lose their life for her sake. Being a student of the Heavenly Virtue of Kindness, this was bound to awaken Taylor's wrath, and Caritas's as well. They just followed their nature, and it is something you cannot blame us for."

 _Enoch closed his eyes._

"I see. Fair enough. Caritas, Taylor, you have my forgiveness. As for you, my children, I grant you the authorization to choose students as long as you abide by the rules Iustitia set: they will bear masks and aliases, and none shall disclose the origin of their powers or any information about Heaven. Iustitia, you believe an alliance between Sages and Defenders might help preserve the world. I put my trust in you. Make me not regret it."

"Fear not, Father."

 _After hesitating, I timidly stepped toward the Cradle._

"Our Lord?"

"Yes, Taylor?"

 _I crossed my arms behind my back, nervous._

"I... recently got a call for help from a Tainted whose body is horribly deformed. She is just a pale face surrounded with tentacles strong enough to twist steel beams, and she begged me to help her return to a more normal form."

 _The Infinite One looked at me a moment, then moved a hand and a circle appeared. The picture of GStringGirl appeared. More than one Virtue recoiled at the sight. I looked at the Creator._

"What do you think of it?"

"It will take written Enochian to heal her." _Sapientia frowned._ "Her case is serious indeed. I did not know the Taint could grant such mutations."

"Me neither. In any case, she's desperate enough to not give a damn about losing her powers, as long as she's human again."

 _Enoch looked at me a moment, then nodded._

"You have my authorization to learn written Enochian. The girl will lose her powers, that much I can guarantee. But I sympathize with her situation. Save her, since this is your name as a Sage."

"Thank you, Creator Lord."

 _End flashback_

One week had gone since the gathering. Enoch had maintained the time synchronization between Heaven and Earth. On the other hand, I had been learning written Enochian with Sapientia, Caritas and Lisa. I found the lessons interesting. The subject, however, was terrifying. I mean, what kind of psycho would be giddy at the idea of obtaining the power to literally rewrite Reality? Not me. Definitely not. In any case, I was making enough progress that Caritas had chosen the date to heal GStringGirl, or Sveta as her real name was.

Opening my eyes, I dived to sea level and slalomed between the waves, enjoying the feeling my new limbs gave me. Yeah, I just loved flying. It was the most awesome thing I'd ever done. Water damped my outfit as I dodged the waves. A tall one rose before me. Opening a hand, I thought a word. A fireball dug a hole in the wave and I flew through it, then took a turn and dashed in the trough of a wave. I grinned as the water fell behind me and sped up, a massive grin on my face. The sound of water crashing behind me as the wave closed over me made my heart beat faster, harder. My left wing was drawing a thin line in the wave. As the watery tunnel all but closed on me, I exited the wave and soared high, as high as the highest tower of the Protectorate Headquarters.

I didn't stop. Only when I reached the clouds did I let myself catch my breath and admire the panorama below. Brockton Bay was a harsh place, but the Infinite One had green-lighted the recruitment of other Sages and Paige's return. Lisa was too inexperienced yet and, because of Coil, a bit reluctant to return too. Staying in the Infinite Library was enough to her, especially since it allowed her to coordinate us. I smiled. The future was grim, but at least in this place, it looked a little brighter than before. Between me, Panacea, the Heroes and Wards and Paige, who had picked Symphony as an alias, it would take an Endbringer to spoil the restoration of the city.

I opened my arms wide and dismissed my wings, falling freely across the sky. The feeling was unlike anything else. I felt free, detached. My mind was crystal clear. Here in the sky, nothing could affect me. I started spinning and turning on myself, making aerial figures as I fell toward the sea. At the last moment, I summoned my wings and rose again. The forcefield surrounding the headquarters flickered and I landed on a helipad. Assault and Dauntless came to greet me.

"We saw you playing among the waves and sky-diving. Was it fun?"

"Best fun I had in ages." I smiled hugely. "There is something special about flying with wings that I would not trade for the world."

"Sure." Dauntless smiled. "My boots allow me to fly, but it mustn't be the same as using wings like you do. There are very few capes with the ability to use wings so I don't really know what it feels to fly with 'em."

"I would not be able to tell either. It is an experience that has to be felt rather than being told."

"Amen to that, if your laugh was anything to go by."

I turned to Assault.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. My powers had a bit of trouble working correctly after the fight, but since the alternative was death, no regrets. Battery's doing fine too. Director Piggot assigned her easy patrols and tasks because of the baby. How's Azure doing?"

"Fine. He is resting at my haven but, if you wish to see him, I can call him."

"That would be cool. Wonder if he'll let me ride him, it sounds pretty fun..."

"It is." I agreed. "But not as much as flying with your own wings."

Azure appeared two seconds later and cooed a hello to Assault, who rubbed his beak.

"Hey there, pal. Feeling good since the fight?"

Azure nodded and nuzzled him. Assault smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good too. Your friend Savior is good at her job. Still can't believe you're a girl, by the way. And I'm not the only one!"

Dauntless laughed warmly.

"If only you knew the number of people who shipped you with Panacea! Though, given no one knows you girls' sexual orientations, the ship's still afloat. Just less than before."

I cringed. Not that I wasn't interested into girl, but...

"I harbor no romantic feelings toward Panacea. She is a valuable friend and coworker, but I do not believe I will ever grow such sentiments toward her, or that she will develop them toward me. I did hear her say she prefers girls to boys, though."

Dauntless crossed his arms.

"Really? How interesting!"

At our side, Azure had agreed to let Assault on his back and was taking flight. Assault gripped him and held a yelp when my guardian angel jumped down the sea before rising in a candle. I smiled.

"I read on PHO you got a new member."

"Yeah, Sentinel. A nice guy, he is. Totally unlike the typical cliché of the French asshole. That guy's all professional on the field, but put him around kids and he turns in a teddy bear! The Wards love him. Well, except for Shadow Stalker, but the girl's a special case. I wonder when Vista will ask him to adopt her. I heard her family life was rough, the poor kid."

"And I heard he was widowed and the event gave him his powers. In any case, I am happy to hear you got a new member. The situation in Brockton Bay is a harsh one and there is only so much I can do. Any help is welcome."

"Talk about it! Well, thanks for paying us a visit. It's always good to see you around."

"The pleasure is shared. Good luck on your duties."

Azure and Assault landed on the pad. The Hero was grinning like a maniac.

"That. Was. Awesome! Man, I gotta do it again! Where did you find this guy?"

"I wish not to talk about it. But as long as he does not mind, you two are free to do what you want without my approval."

"Thanks!"

Azure and I left the pad. Wind breezed against my mask and I smiled. I love my life.

The day to heal Sveta had finally come. To say I was nervous was a bit of an understatement. Clad in my costume, I teleported in the parahuman asylum right in front of Sveta's room and knocked several times before pushing the door.

"Sveta? I am Savior. I have come for you."

The girl turned to me and I cringed. Her condition was even worse to watch in real life. She had to be cured, I decided. At all cost. The girl smiled brightly.

"You've come to heal me? I knew you would! You really live by your name!"

I looked away.

"I do my best to. In any case, I have to warn you that the process will return you to your human self, but at the cost of your power. You will be a regular girl."

"Perfect. Better that than living with that mass of tentacles I can barely control!"

I smiled under my mask.

"Good. There is a second warning you should heed beforehand. I will not heal you right there. Your condition requires me to take you to a particular place where you will be offered two choices. Do not fear, none are bad. But you may not be pleased with them."

"As long as I get rid of those tentacles, I couldn't care less. Bring it."

I nodded and carefully made my way to her head, then touched her forehead.

 _ezarc ef neph pirisol_

Heavenly light flowed into us and we appeared in the belvedere. Sveta landed right on the altar. Her tentacles were going overboard and I had to be careful not to step on them. The girl looked around her.

"Where are we?"

"In Heaven." I answered. "It is a fairly long story but, to make it short, Heaven and Hell exist and my power comes from the bond I share with one of the Seven Heavenly Virtues. We try to keep our existence a secret as much as possible and we do have a way to make you forget about us once you are healed, unless you go with the second option that is to become a being like me, a Sage. That's the short story. The long story will wait until you are healed, if you want to hear it."

Sveta looked at me for a moment, then smiled.

"They were right. You _are_ an angel."

"I'm not." I retorted. "I'm just a human who made a bargain with Heaven."

I removed my mask and took off my hood. Sveta was surprised for a moment. I grinned.

"Yep. Totally human. My name is Taylor. The actual angels look much more like him."

I nodded to Caritas who smiled at the girl. Sveta looked at him for a moment.

"...He looks strange."

"Wait until you see what's underneath! Twice I noted how alien angels look compared to the way we see it. Really, they're weird. Physically, I mean. So, ready to be cured? I don't think it will be painless, though."

Sveta turned to me and hesitated a moment.

"...When I'm cured, can I stay with you?"

"That's the second option, yes. To stay in Heaven and become a Sage or forget everything about us and return on Earth."

"I don't want to forget again. I already remember nothing of my past. I don't want to forget again." Seeing I was surprised, she explained. "My earliest memory is awakening as this. I don't know who I am or where I come from, or even what I looked like before turning into this. Sveta is the same Doctor Yamada picked for me. She's nice. She doesn't have powers, but she takes care of us. You would get along."

I remained silent. So, Sveta suffered from amnesia? I turned to Caritas, silently asking if my powers could cure it. Maybe if I restored her mind...

" _No._ " Was his answer. " _Whatever happened to her memories, they were definitely lost, removed from this universe. They cannot be recovered, but we can recover her past with Sapientia's help._ "

"Alright. We will handle it once she's healed. So..." I asked. "You'd like to stay with us?"

"Yes. You're someone nice, a Savior who rescues people. I want to be like you."

The statement made me smile.

"Alright. Here we go..."

I took a vial of Essence of Creation and dropped a fragment of a drop on my finger. It would be enough. Caritas crossed his arms.

" _How will you proceed?_ "

I took my breath. Caritas and I had gone over the process again and again, mainly to hammer into me how delicate using written Enochian was.

"First, I will draw a circle around her head. Usually to denote a circular process without true beginning or end but, in this case, the circle means wholeness, entirety. I would use a line to indicate a linear process with a beginning and an end." I looked at Sveta. "Next, I will draw three sigils in an inverted triangle. The sigils will be UR, MED and UN. UR is the sigil of primacy. In this case, it will stand for origin. MED is the sigil of being. It will be the sigil at the bottom of the triangle. Finally, UN is the sigil of time. In this case, its meaning will be anew. The circle will combine the three meanings together in a single spell that will bring anew her original self."

Caritas nodded. I sighed. Written Enochian is a _science_!

"Sounds complicated." Sveta noted.

"It is. Literally rewriting Reality is a serious and delicate business. Brace yourself, you're going to feel it."

I drew the circle around her face and placed the three sigils. First was UR, which looked like a C with two tiny lines behind. Down was MED, which looked like two fangs, the one at the top being horizontal and the one at the bottom being vertical. Finally, I placed UN opposite of UR. The sigil looked like a twisted y whose leg was crossed. Sveta shivered and I didn't blame her. The spell set, I quickly took my distances. Golden light ran on the line and ignited the three sigils until the spell was blazing with light. Sveta gasped as her body turned into pure white light. I could feel Reality reshaping itself over the girl almost physically. It was impressive. Slowly, her glowing body reshaped itself to take a more human appearance, until it was the size of a teenager with decent curves and mid-back hairs. The light faded and I looked at Sveta's naked body.

She was teal-eyed, with straight copper-red hairs and a pale freckled skin. Her body was curvy, but not too much and she looked fourteen-ish. A Selfless came to her with clothes and a gentle smile.

"For you." I smiled. "You wanted to see an angel. This is a Selfless, one of the most humanoid. The least human-like look like dragons or octopi."

Sveta raised a brow in surprise, then put the clothes on her. They were made of a white mid-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and red shoes lined with white. I nodded. Not bad at all. She was also one head shorter than me.

"So." I grinned. "How do you feel?"

Sveta looked at herself and beamed.

"I feel great! I feel... free. Safe. It's incredible. I'm human again! I thought I'd be stuck in that shape forever!"

"Isn't it what miracles are for?"

The girl laughed and twirled, enjoying the feeling of her new body. Finally, she turned to me.

"Okay. How do I become like you, now?"

I smiled. The Infinite One would be happy.

" _First of all, you will have to bond with one of us, the Seven Heavenly Virtues._ " Caritas answered. " _Through the bond, you will be allowed to use Heaven's will, the source of Heavenly magic. Then you will learn to use magic like Taylor did._ "

Sveta nodded. This brought our number to four. Good, I thought. Given every Sage had the potential to reach my level, I wondered how the Triumvirate would fare facing several of us. I was fairly certain an army of Sages could take on an Endbringer or other S-Class threats like Ash Beast or the Slaughterhouse Nine. The Virtues gathered in the Garden of Light. No need to go all the way to the Cradle of Creation... Sveta visibly flinched when she saw them, as well as the more animalistic angels I'd told her about.

"Warned you. I have no idea where they got the idea to depict them as winged humans with a halo..."

" _The First Species._ " Caritas answered. " _Humans look a lot like them, save for the wings. Now, Sveta, you will have to choose which of us you will bond to. Each of us stand for a different virtue, and thus has different values. As the Heavenly Virtue of Kindness, I stand for gentleness, selflessness, charity and love, but I can be angered. Being one of my followers, Taylor shares my values. If you have seen the fight against Lung, you should have an idea of what happens when either I or my followers are driven to the edge._ "

"I did." The girl cringed. "It wasn't pretty. So, what about the others? My knowledge of religion is... a little limited."

Sapientia grinned.

" _As the Heavenly Virtue of Knowledge, I can assure you this will be remedied. This knowledge shall be imparted upon you regardless of your teacher, but my particular domain stands for intelligence, wisdom, prudence and curiosity. While Caritas's followers tend to be healers, my own followers tend to be teachers and scientists, anything related to the gathering of information._ "

Sveta looked at him a moment before shaking her head.

"Not that interested. What about the others?"

Fortitudo came next.

" _I am the Heavenly Virtue of Courage. I stand for valor, bravery, honor and honesty among others. My followers are the heroes of legends and knights of yore, people who made it their task to protect the weak and the innocent and repel those bearing evil intents._ "

Sveta made a small wince. This was enough to tell she wouldn't choose the Virtue. Iustitia came next.

" _I am the Heavenly Virtue of Justice. I stand for rightfulness, balance, retribution and the law in general. Those who seek my teachings become judges and law keepers, arbiters of conflict and mediators, to ensure that everyone gets its rightful due._ "

Sveta shook her head slightly. I noticed neither Sapientia, Fortitudo or Iustitia seemed sad or angry at the reject.

" _It is her decision._ " Caritas explained. " _Every heart has a calling. No blame can be put if what we stand for is not what her heart longs to. It is her decision, and hers alone. We can do nothing but respect it._ "

Temperentia was next.

" _I am the Heavenly Virtue of Temperance. I stand for moderation, control, morality and reason. My followers become advisors, guides and wise men, the moral compass that keep society intact by helping prevent some of the deadlier excesses._ "

Sveta tilted her head a little and I grinned. Curious? Credo stood next.

" _I am the Heavenly Virtue of Faith. Faith and belief is the source of Heaven's power. It is mankind's faith that allows Heaven's will to become magic and influence Reality through the Language of Creation, both written and spoken. My followers are priests and prophets who guarantee that mankind's belief in us remains strong, so we can keep supporting them._ "

This time, Sveta shrugged. I could relate: she was even less of a believer than I was before meeting Caritas... but there was a group of capes from the southern states that had superpowers while remaining faithful Christians. Their name was Haven. I wondered how they would react to the opportunity of meeting the beings they believed into. I bet a good number would become Sages... Spero stood.

" _I am the Heavenly Virtue of Hope. I represent optimism, confidence, inspiration and tenacity. My followers are artists whose works make the heart soar, prophets and heralds that guide people, help them look forward to a brighter future._ "

Sveta looked intrigued, maybe even interested. Caritas opened all six of his hands.

" _So, which one shall you choose?_ "

The girl hesitated a moment.

"I... don't really know between Caritas, Spero and Temperentia."

" _Take your time. Your heart knows its calling. You just have to listen to it. We will never push you one way or another. Doing so would be too counterproductive for all of us._ "

Sveta nodded and closed her eyes. I could almost feel her heart reaching out to the three Virtues she had chosen. It settled on Temperentia. The Virtue grinned. The girl opened her eyes and went to him. The two held hands.

"Welcome in Heaven." I smiled.

The bond was shaped. Sveta was now a Sage, and I was happy for her.

* * *

 **And here is the next chapter. I hope you didn't wait too long! Next update will be Dragon Child, however.**

 **So, we see the aftermath of the Savior/Lung fight, Taylor gets a new skill and Heaven gets a new Sage. How was the chapter? Yeah, not much action, I know. There will be some more next chapter.**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- Lyanah: as you can see, he did. And the chapters are NOT released once in a blue moon! I had just hit a writer's block! But it's over, at least for now. Inspiration is fickle like that. Quand à Emma et Sophia, la réponse au prochain chapitre...**

 **\- Vladicus: indeed, Leviathan is in trouble. As for Heaven, Hell and the Shards, the thing that scares the Shards is Enoch and Sheba. Yes, Heaven and Hell's Will itself is quite interesting to toy with... then they feel the being basically in control of said source, a being they have no idea WTF they are but easily rival Scion in might, and they flip out. NEGATIONNEGATIONNEGATIONNEGATION ESCAPE! Nothing to do around a being that could end them with a finger snap.**

 **\- Griffn13: helps that I base myself on Bayonetta to an extend. But yes, basing a story on Religion, even more one like Christianity, is always risky.**

 **\- one who reads: they revealed nothing really personal. If they had, she would have gone to Heaven and the Virtues would have done a mass-forget.**

 **\- ShadowCub: spoilers, that ship's gonna be torpedoed HARD in the next arc.**

 **\- DeathDemonWolf: ...I hadn't thought about it but maybe.**

 **And that's all for now. See you soon!**


	20. Vigilence 2,9

Vigilance 2.9

After Sveta was introduced as a Sage, Caritas took me a little away. His face seemed solemn. I wondered if there was something going on.

" _Taylor._ " He finally said. " _I have news for you. Serious news. I know there are rules about cape identity in your world, but you are my treasured student and I think you have the right to know the truth._ "

I stilled. Cape identity was serious business. I knew from my searches into cape lore that uncovering a cape's true identity was a serious offence. I frowned.

"I'm… not sure I want to hear it."

" _And I think you have every right to know. Remember Sophia Hess, one of your tormentors at Winslow? She is actually Shadow Stalker, a Ward with the ability to undertake a shadowy form._ "

My arms fell with me barely noticing it. Sophia was Shadow Stalker? She was a Ward? She… She was a Hero? Slowly, the implications of this statement hit me. Sophia was a cape, a Hero. An official one, part of the Protectorate. This, more than being friends with Emma, was the reason why Winslow never did anything about the bullying. They'd been covering her. PR. If word got out that a Ward was tormenting one of her classmates at school, it would make the Protectorate look bad, so they'd hid her actions or dismissed them. It was their fault. Their fault I'd suffered for so long. The Protectorate called themselves Heroes but some of their members were no better than villains.

I reeled in my head, my breath caught in my throat. One of my tormentors was a Ward. It sounded surreal. But it was true. Caritas would never lie to me. I understood why he wanted me to know. It made so much sense… and I hated what it made.

"I need some time alone."

" _Take it. I understand your need to think._ "

Always so kind, as befitted his status as the Heavenly Virtue of Kindness. As I reached a large platform with a pond and water flowers, I could feel a strong pull in my chest. I sat, folded my knees and put my head on them. I was torn, seriously. On one hand, I was royally pissed, anger boiling in me at the thought the Protectorate had covered Sophia's actions and my torment was partially their fault. On the other hand, one rotten apple in the basket didn't mean I had to throw away the whole thing. Sure, Sophia was a bitch, but there were also nice people in the Protectorate. Assault and Battery, Dauntless, Nightshroud who just wanted to protect his sister, Sentinel who was doing his best to reconcile his hero and family lives… Those people were also heroes. They were genuinely good.

I closed my eyes. As much as I hated Sophia and distrusted the Protectorate, I was a student of Caritas. I couldn't let my anger and hatred get the better of me. I couldn't let Wrath guide my hand. I breathed. Forgiveness was out of question. Nope. Never. Emma, Sophia and Madison had bullied me for a year and a half and trapped me in a locker filled with pads and used tampons, which had made me trigger. Yes, I just didn't keep my powers for long. But it didn't change the fact you don't forgive something like that. But I could still stick to my old policy of ignoring them. I wasn't the old Taylor Hebert anymore. I was someone new. Someone who had no business with a trio of school bitches and chose to willingly ignore the Protectorate's oversight of Sophia's actions. But not forget. If the Protectorate ever wronged me, I would seize that matter and kick it to their face to prove that no, you don't play ' _holier than thou_ ' with me, no kidding.

My mind was set. Ignore Sophia, fake not knowing about the Protectorate covering her, keep a friendly/professional behavior around them. The past was the past. I was looking toward the future. My mind set, I returned to Caritas.

" _Your heart feels at peace. Have you found a solution to your dilemma?_ "

"How do you know I had a dilemma in the first place?"

" _Your heart felt torn between two opposite feelings. You chose the clearer._ "

Right, heart-sensing. A skill I was starting to _really_ want. I sighed.

"I may hate Sophia for what she's done and the Protectorate for letting her get away with it, but I'm one of your students. I won't forgive her. Ever. But I won't actually hound her. One, that would be against the unwritten rules. Two, I would surrender to Wrath doing so and I am one of your students. I don't get angry without a _valid_ reason. I won't forgive her, but I can ignore her, as I can ignore the Protectorate over-watching her behavior. I'll remain professional with them and her, and friendly with those I know are good people like Assault, Sentinel and Nightshroud."

To my surprise, Caritas smiled, but not in a way I expected. Instead of being kind and understanding, it was a victorious smile, proud and happy.

" _Congratulation. You passed the test._ "

"…What?"

Caritas crossed his arms.

" _The information regarding Shadow Stalker is true, but the reason I gave it to you wasn't simply so you knew the truth. It was also a test to see if you were worthy of the powers you possess. Your reaction to learning the true identity of one of your most hated foes, and your decision regarding her and the people who protected her, would be enough of an answer. That you didn't choose forgiveness is something I understand. I, too, am not happy at their many wrongs toward you. But you chose ignorance and professionalism, and were wise enough to not judge the whole Protectorate on the misdoings of a few of their members. This is an important fact._ " He then leaned and whispered in my ear. " _I do believe you deserve retribution, though. Just do not ground them to a pulp like you did with Lung. That would be overdoing it. Otherwise, your answer is perfectly valid. The powers you possess are yours for good, with my blessing._ "

I was speechless for a moment. A test? That whole thing was a test!? And I'd passed it. Not with flying colors, thought. I would've had to pick forgiveness for that. But I did pass the Test of Kindness regarding whether or not I deserved my powers.

…You know what? I didn't care. Okay, I'd made Caritas happy and I was guaranteed to keep my powers. But, that apart, I didn't really think it changed anything. I wasn't going to Winslow or seeing the Trio anymore. Those things belonged to my past, and I wanted it firmly behind me.

I was wandering the streets that night, keeping an eye on the city as I did when I wasn't healing people. Azure wasn't with me. I felt like being alone tonight. The cold air and silence were comforting. They were also very handy to hear incoming threats. I raised a barrier the moment I heard the crossbow bolt whistling. I picked it up with a frown. It wasn't a sedative bolt. This one had a gleaming arrow head on it. A lethal shot.

"Shadow Stalker? I heard you hardly ever played by the rules but you must be in a really sour mood to pick on the healer who slew a dragon. Is there something going on?"

She emerged from the shadows, her cape billowing slightly in the wind, her mask a white pane shaped like a stern woman's face. Fitting, given her alias. She had two Tinker-made crossbows in hand. When she spoke, her voice made me shiver. I could feel the repressed anger behind and it was setting the alarms in my head. She was out for blood. Mine, and I quickly found out why.

"Hello, Hebert. It's been a while."

Even with the mask, her voice was easy to recognize. I still faked ignorance and waited she reveals herself. As far as she knew, I didn't know who she was… yet.

"I apologize, I have no idea who this Hebert is. You must be mistaken."

"Like hell, I am! The other Heroes don't know who you are under that mask but _I_ do. I recognized you when your mask broke. The whimpering worm you were ended with an Eidolon package, huh? Doesn't change the fact you're a loser. A _prey_."

Oh, that's when she found out. Should've repaired the mask sooner…

"Wow, you do not seem to hold this person in your heart! And, are you sure it is wise to call a cape with an admitted Eidolon package - who also defeated Lung single-handedly when he was at his strongest - a prey? Who are you, anyway? You act like you know Hebert, but _she_ does not know your identity."

"Oh, you know me, bitch."

On this, she removed her mask. Caritas was right: Shadow Stalker was indeed Sophia Hess. I quelled the anger in me. I had come to terms with this reveal. I didn't want to dwell on it any more than necessary. I partially removed my mask, just enough to confirm her statement.

"Indeed I do, Sophia. Your mask doesn't disguise your voice. Back to business, what do I owe? I was kinda on a patrol right now. Was planning to go on by my lonesome, but I guess some company wouldn't hurt. Walk with me, Stalker?"

Her hands moved and another barrier blocked two bolts. I sighed.

"Okay, what do you want? My head?"

"That would be a nice start. Though… All things considered, I'll settle for a humiliation instead. To remind you of your place."

I couldn't help but shake my head.

"Sophia, I tore Lung a new one. How do you think you can do better than him? Can't you just let it go and move on? I don't go to Winslow anymore. I don't see you, Emma and Madison and I've never done anything wrong to you to begin with. You started that little bullying campaign and I have no idea why. All I want now is put that part of my past behind me and focus on being a Hero. Can't you just leave me alone and mind your business?"

"Afraid not, loser." She came closer to me. "Listen to me: I have no idea how you got those powers but if there's one person on Earth who doesn't deserve to have them, it's a spineless, gangly nerd like you. You're a Fucking. Prey. Hebert. For one year and a half, you took it in and never said a word. Why did you stop? What made you think you could go from prey to dragon slayer?" The girl hissed. "Having powers isn't all. You need the desire to put them to fucking use. You may have powers, but you haven't changed, Hebert. You have an Eidolon package and you use it for _healing_ , when you have the power to take on all the gangs at once and _win_." She grabbed me by the collar of my tabard. "You don't deserve these powers, you little shit. _I_ should have them. Because I am a predator. I am a fighter. I struggled to get as strong as I am while all you did is whine. Predator and prey, Hebert. Learn. Your. Place."

"You are so wrong, Sophia…"

Without even forcing, I grabbed her wrists and removed them, then took off my mask so we were looking eye to eye. Actually, being taller by half a head, I was looking _down_ on her. Funny.

"Do you know the reason I never fought back in that year and a half? It's because I believed I would only lower myself to your level and I wanted to keep at least that little part of my dignity, why I never answered to your quips, taunts and pranks. All I did was report to the adults, until I understood how useless they were. Because this is what true strength is about. Being able to endure the bad things in life. Strength of character, Sophia. Not physical strength. This, everyone can get." I smiled. "I proved I was stronger than you by enduring day after day, never giving in to the temptation of bringing a gun to school and start shooting everyone, you included. And for this, I got powers. Powers that make me a second Eidolon."

I played tightrope walker on the edge of the sidewalk, a taunting grin on my face.

"Sophia, I thought you were the one to go for the physical harm. Tripping, shoving, strong-arming and the likes. Mental torture is more Emma's thing. So why the change of method? You saw me beat Lung and know I'm too powerful for you, so you attack my mind instead?"

"You bloody bitch! Shut the fuck up and go back to being a submissive little worm!"

She lunged at me. Stupid. I grabbed her wrists and kneed her hard in the stomach, enough to make her collapse but not to rupture any organ. Then I took her crossbows and placed them under a forcefield. I knelt to her level.

"I am not a worm. I am not a prey. I am not a loser. And you're not a predator, Sophia. You are a psychopath. You hurt others to prove you're superior to them. You harass people until they break, just so you can feel strong. This isn't being a predator. This is being a bully. This is being an asshole." I took her chin with my fingers. "You believe the strong dominates the weak, but you're wrong. It may work in nature, but we're not animals, Sophia. We are humans. Humans survive by helping each other. Darwin's law doesn't apply to us. This is why we are humans instead of animals. By following this rule, by playing predator and hurting people like you do, you aren't being strong. You're being a criminal. You shouldn't be a Ward. You should be in juvie. This is where people like you go."

I stood up and walked away, my heart feeling lighter. I'll be honest: I always dreamed of making Emma, Madison and Sophia pay for what they did. I just thought it would remain a fantasy before tonight. Well, I was wrong. Deconstructing Sophia's behavior felt particularly satisfying.

I heard the sound of a crossbow in action and jumped away. A bolt grazed my arm and I glared at Sophia. The girl had murder in her eyes. White-hot, burning anger. I could feel the rage almost physically, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. With an animalistic scream, she grabbed her second crossbow and unloaded it on me. I raised a barrier and waited until she had emptied her quiver. She wasn't done. Tossing the weapons aside, she lunged at me. I was tempted to keep the barrier, but I decided against it and dismissed it. Instead, I ducked, grabbed Sophia by her armor and threw her away. She vaulted in midair and landed on her feet, skidding a little on the asphalt, then ran at me.

" _Wrath is driving her._ " Caritas's voice echoed in my head. " _She is blind to the world, solely focused on beating you to a pulp. She will not stop until one of you is down._ "

I sighed.

"Not exactly what I needed tonight."

" _Words will not reach her. I suggest you use your swords instead._ "

I shook my head, stepped aside one of her charges and tripped her in the process.

"Too lethal. My fists will do the job just fine."

On this, I grabbed her head and slammed it to the ground. She was still aware after that, though her face was bloodied. She groaned, gave me a half-hearted glare, then I hit her lightly behind the neck. A non-lethal rabbit punch, just enough to make someone unconscious for a few hours. I put my mask on, returned hers to her face and smiled as Azure appeared.

"Let's return her to the PRT."

I frowned as I climbed Azure and put Sophia's body before me. She knew who I was. I didn't want her to forget. Unless it was to make them sane again, I didn't like playing with people's minds. But nothing stopped her from telling others – understand: Emma – who I was. Well, I had a solution for that. I placed two fingers on her forehead.

EMETGIS IADNAH DE TU OLOMD NEPH TILB MANIN

Seal the knowledge of my being (my identity) within her mind. Now, she would know who I was but, no matter what she tried, she would be unable to tell anyone. If it came by simply being unable to spell it no matter what or her having a blank when she tried, I had no idea. It was my first time using this spell and I had only learned it as a contingency measure in case _that_ happened.

It took us ten minutes to reach the PRT headquarters. A night guard was there. He was surprised to find Shadow Stalker unconscious in my arms.

"Good evening, Sir. I came to return one of the Wards to you."

I uttered a quick _emetgis tilb enofa_ to seal her wounds and handed her to the man. He seemed perplexed.

"Shadow Stalker? Did she go solo-patrolling again? At this hour, every Ward is home and asleep but that girl's always been restless. How did she end like this?"

"Self-defense." I shrugged apologetically. "She tried to attack me. I fought back. She lost. Don't worry, I healed her. But one of her bolts still scratched my suit."

The man's eyes widened. I frowned.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well..." The man hesitated. "Shadow Stalker is on probation. Kiddie girl was a vigilante before she almost killed a man by nailing him to a wall, so the PRT offered her a choice: juvie or the Wards. Her lawyer managed to have her pick the Wards." He looked away and crossed his arms. "She has a reputation for violence, but also efficiency. We thought she had calmed down. Obviously, she hadn't. But why she would attack a Hero like you is genuinely beyond me. Who would be crazy enough to target you without being the Triumvirate or an Endbringer?"

I looked away and caressed Azure.

"Let's say she and I go back from before I had powers. When she found out I'd become a cape, she was pissed and decided to, in her terms, put me back to my place." I leaned to him. "We talked. To what I got from her words, she is a psychopathic social Darwinist. I suggest you thread very carefully before sending her back on patrol."

To my surprise, the man laughed.

"No fear about that! Assaulting another Hero is clear violation of her parole. She'll be lucky if Piggot doesn't kick her ass back to juvie! Alright, I'll bring Miss Vigilante to a cell and take your statement. Then you'll be free to go."

"Excellent."

It took us a small hour before Sophia was in an electrified cell and the kind man recorded my statement. I stifled a yawn. The night wasn't young.

"Let's go home, partner."

Azure cooed in agreement and we disappeared in the night.

. . . . .

Sophia was floating in a sea of darkness. There was nothing around her, literally. It was a little frightening. Then a swirl of deep red energy appeared. It radiated an emotion the Ward was all too familiar with: anger. That swirl was pure anger, like the one she'd felt when Savior – Taylor had fought Lung. She slowly realized she felt the same emotion inside. Anger. She was _pissed_. Then she remembered why.

"Bloody fuckin' wicked little wimpy bitch Hebert and her shitty bullcrap about -"

" _Your heart is boiling with anger._ "

"No shit, Sherlock! Even a blind, deaf and dumb moron could… Wait, who's talking to me?"

" _Someone who could teach you to use your anger, rather than leaving it use you._ "

The voice wasn't human. No human voice sounded like the screeching of rusty iron bars rubbed together.

"…Who are you? No, wait. _What_ are you?"

The voice chuckled, and it sounded like thunder.

" _I see anger does not always blind you. I am Ira, the Deadly Sin of Wrath. I see in your heart._ " This time, the voice sounded like a rolling flame. " _You are a bundle of anger, Sophia Hess. Or should I call you Shadow Stalker? You are furious, livid even. You found out one of your targets, one of your preys, had gained power that makes her superior to you. I can remedy that._ "

"Remedy?" Sophia frowned. "How?"

" _By giving you similar powers. What your little prey does is actually bending Reality to her will. I can teach you to do the same by using your rage as the catalyst. There will be a price to pay, though._ "

Sophia remained silent for a moment. The same powers as Taylor, powered by her rage. She smirked. She always felt angry. Always felt frustrated. It would be easy.

"Okay. What's the price?"

" _Your powers. You have the ability to turn into a shadow. You will have to lose this power. Then, I will show you how to use your rage to bend Reality. Rage… and a little something that may give you some trouble. Frustration. But frustration and anger are the source of the power I offer you._ "

Sophia thought for a moment. On one hand, she liked her ability to turn into a living shadow. On the other, the powers promised by Ira would allow her to rival Taylor's.

" _You will also have to forsake your past. Leave behind your friends and families. Not your foes, though. A good hunter always looks for the most challenging preys. Your powers as Shadow Stalker, your family and your friends. Do we have a deal?_ "

Sophia looked at the red swirl. She didn't really have an idea what Ira really was. She knew what a sin was, but that was about it. The name of Ira or the nature of the Seven Deadly Sins was a mystery to her. A predatory smirk crossed her face.

"You're offering me a way out of the shit hole that's my family, force me to leave that bunch of soft-assed pussies that are the Wards and give me the power to fucking warp Reality! How could I say no?"

Elation rose from the red swirl. Suddenly, she felt a bond form between her and the energy, right as the darkness faded to reveal a place that left the girl dumbstruck. It was a gigantic waterfall of boiling blood, with the shore covered with embers and coal, and half-burning trees on each side. Then Ira emerged and Sophia's breath caught in her throat.

She arose from the river covered in blood like the demon she truly was. Her skin was crimson red and she had six arms finished by sharp-clawed hands, plus two pairs of tentacles sprouting from her shoulder blades. Her head was only vaguely humanoid, with two bull-like horns and a necklace of skulls around her neck. Black scales covered her body in a kind of armor, and she had twisted legs with clawed feet. Completing the picture was a forked tail on which lightning was crackling.

" _Hello, Sophia Hess. I would tell you to fear not but, if you're scared, you have every right to be. I am Ira, the Deadly Sin of Wrath. Welcome in Hell, my dear pupil._ "

Sophia really, really wished she had her crossbows with her at the moment because she felt she was going to need them. Them and at least five quivers of bolts. Otherwise, this was going to _suck_.

. . . . .

They didn't find Shadow Stalker in their quarters the next morning. The girl had vanished without a trace. Calls were made. Missing person appeals were cast. They brought nothing.

Because there was nothing to be found. Shadow Stalker was gone. As for Sophia Hess, she was learning the true meaning of Hell.

* * *

 **And here is the next chapter and the end of the Vigilance arc, complete with an utterly one-sided fight between Taylor and Sophia, as well as the cathartic moment of Taylor calling Sophia out on her behavior. Also, Sophia's in Hell... to become a Sorceress. Uh-oh..**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- fadingMelody: two chapters.**

 **\- xbox432: and here, it's Taylor telling Sophia "Get rekt, you moron!" Too bad she didn't learn her lesson.**

 **\- Lyanah: well, you got Sophia's reaction at least.**

 **And that's all for now. See you soon!**


	21. Interlude: Panacea

**Interlude: Panacea**

Savior is a mystery. She is a girl, that much we know. Her powers are also versatile enough that the PRT has labeled her an Eidolon-like Trump for simplicity. But there are other things. She has a partner, an armored blue griffin called Azure that behaves very much like a dog. Azure seems semi-sentient and is good friends with Assault of the Protectorate. He is also fiercely protective of Savior.

Outside her powers, Savior speaks very formally and in a whispering voice. She never uses abbreviations and never curses, unless she finds herself in a tight spot. When it happens, she drops her speech pattern altogether and speaks like anyone. Combined with her whispering voice and given it usually comes with a brutal boost in efficiency, it is rather frightening. Villains around Brockton Bay have come to an agreement: when Savior stops being polite, run. She just got serious. We Heroes just step aside and fetch the popcorn.

Fortunately, it doesn't happen often. Most of times, Savior is very nice to be around. People often describe her like a shier, female Legend. For having worked with her many times, I have to agree. When it comes to her friends, Savior is about the kindest person you'll ever meet. To the others, she remains professional. Now, if only Mom would understand that…

Savior is a mystery. A mystery that's also my best friend. Victoria doesn't count: she's my sister. You have no idea how glad I am Savior removed my crush on her! At least, I'm not jealous toward Dean anymore! Poor guy. Sis is already temperamental enough without me wanting to kill him to have Vicky to myself… And he can sense emotions. It isn't always a nice power to have. Easy overload. Anyway, back to the subject. I know it's forbidden to investigate a cape's identity, but I keep wondering who Savior is under her mask. What does she look like? How does she behave? What are her hobbies? I know she is a brown-eyed brunette whose general appearance is androgynous enough that she can pass for a man in costume, but that doesn't help me much.

So, here I was, mulling over my best friend as she entered the hospital and greeted me in her ever-so-polite voice.

"Good day to you, Panacea. Do you feel in shape?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to work. What about you?"

"Always."

How I feel. This is the first thing Savior asks me when we meet. Always worries about my well being. Just like Vicky. We spent the evening healing entire wards of patients thanks to Savior's ability to keep the both of us in shape. Once we were done, we walked back to the exit.

"May I inquire about your plans for tonight?"

My head perked up. Did she just ask if I had something planned tonight?

"Well, I was gonna go home and spend the evening with my family. Why do you ask? Got something on your mind?"

Savior looked away, hands behind her back.

"I heard your family puts a lot of pressure on you due to your powers. I was going to suggest heading to the Boardwalk and share a meal. Nothing too high-class, though. I…" She looked down in what I could almost guess was shame. "I am not the richest person in this town, unlike your sister's boyfriend. Outside my powers, I fear there is not much I can offer you."

The offer took me by surprise. I knew there were people shipping us on PHO and I knew as a fact I was more interested in girls than boys. On the other hand, Savior's orientation was unknown. And she'd just invited me for dinner.

"Why not? Just let me call Vicky and we can go. Any place in mind?"

"I do. Is pizza alright?"

A healer who milks the holy and divine aspect like she belongs to Haven and she invites me for pizza. There's really more to Savior than it seems. Not that I… Well, alright, I _was_ expecting something a little more high-class than pizza. Like that stylish restaurant Vicky took me the other week on one of her double dates.

What the heck, I'm in. Pizza's always good, even if it comes against my expectations from someone like Savior.

"Fine by me. How do we go there, though? We're In Central Downtown and the Boardwalk isn't exactly near."

"I had planned for this. Ever flown before?"

"Yeah, in my sister's arms."

Azure appeared from an alley and chirped happily. Savior removed her mouth piece and smiled.

"Trust me when I say nothing can compare to flying with your own wings. Azure's back comes close second."

She was right. I quickly sent a text to Vicky that I was having pizza with Savior and climbed on the griffin's back. Savior spread her own wings open. Soon, the two of us were flying between skyscrapers and toward the beach. Night was slowly falling over us and the air was getting colder. I smiled and held Azure's armor. Riding him was a different experience than being bridal-carried by Vicky. At my side, Savior had a radiant smile on her face, as if she was having the time of her life. We finally landed in front of a nondescript pizzeria and entered. The smell of fried food, tomato and heating dough assaulted my nostrils and brought water to my mouth. It had been ages since I last ate a good pizza. The place looked fairly average all in all. Not really somewhere you'd expect to find a cape.

The waiter was surprised to see us here.

"Table for two, please." Savior asked. "Do not mind Azure."

The waiter took us to a table in the back of the restaurant and gave us the menu. Savior must've seen my surprise because she shrugged.

"I told you I am a regular person under my costume. All of this is merely an act to distinguish my cape self and my true self. Out of costume, I can guarantee you would not find me in a crowded street. Who knows?" She grinned. "Maybe you already saw me without knowing who I was."

I looked at the menu. Now, I was even more curious about her appearance. I decided to pick a small-sized Regina while Savior chose the Calzone.

"Is there something wrong?" She suddenly asked. "You know, I took you to this place so you could relax, away from your family and your patients. If there is something on your mind you wish to share…"

"It's your appearance." I sighed. "I keep wondering what you're like under your clothes and I find it unfair because you know who I am due to my identity being public, but no one knows who you are and I don't want to force you because you just don't unmask a cape without his agreement, and you're my closest friend after Victoria."

Savior looked at me for a moment before glancing at the rest of the room. Softly, she shifted our seats so her back was toward the rest of the room. The way we were sitting, only I could see her face. She put a hand on her mask.

"Not a word to anyone. Not even your sister."

I nodded. Keeping it secret was a small price to know who was the person I considered my closest friend. Savior removed her mask, revealing a pale face with a pair of brown eyes hidden behind square glasses and a long, thin-lipped mouth. Long threads of curly brown hairs escaped her hood.

"My name is Taylor. Nice to meet you, Amy."

Our pizzas arrived so Taylor put her mask back and removed it when the waiter was away. I looked at her deeply. She hadn't lied when she said I wouldn't pick her in a crowd. Her face wasn't even cute. It was… average. And her outfit made her look gender-ambiguous, which said something about her body. I looked at her chest.

"Any…"

"No, no sports bra or anything. I'm just a nerdy teenager under that suit. A teenager who's nearly six feet tall, flat as a dashboard and gangly as hell. There's a very valid reason I can pass for a boy in that thing. If it weren't for my long hairs, I _would_ look like a boy."

Her disgruntled voice almost made me chuckle. The cape with Eidolon-like powers was just an androgynous nerd who didn't like her looks. Typical teenager. It was almost too funny to be true.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not that much of a looker either. All those double-dates Vicky sets me up and I've never once met a guy who was genuinely interested in me. Before _and_ after your little help. Though, these days, she does make the effort of trying to set me up with other girls."

"Good." Taylor smiled. "She cares for you. Deeply. You're lucky to have her as a sister. I have my father, but he's my only family left. You have not just your parents, but also your aunt and her family. Seven persons to watch over you while I only have Dad and Azure."

I looked at her silently before eating a slice of pizza. Her mother had died? I didn't know. I put a hand on hers.

"I feel alone too, sometimes. You, Vicky and Dean are about the nicest persons I've met. I'm glad we're friends. Really, it means a lot to me."

"Me too." Taylor smiled. "More than you think."

I smiled. I was a bit hesitant about telling her how Brandish disliked me and Flashbang was clinically depressed. A wave of emotions rushed on me and I went for Taylor's mask. She was faster than me, putting it on her face in a blink. Azure rose and looked at the entrance. Glory Girl was here, just as I thought. Upon seeing us, she went straight for our table.

"Amy! I looked every pizzeria to find you!"

I sighed and looked at my plate.

"Maybe you should've just called. I would have given you the name. And call me Panacea in costume, please."

"Ooh, someone's in a bad mood."

I definitely was. As much as I liked my sister, I was still sharing a nice private moment with my best friend and she'd just broken the mood. Savior munched a part of her pizza.

"As much as I do not mind your presence at our table, I must admit I did not invite you. I took your sister for dinner so she could relax. If your presence prevents her to, I am afraid we will have to forego your presence and take our leave."

I hid my smirk. Savior always kept her politeness in non-stressful situations, even when telling someone to fuck off. Right now, it was more a "behave or be gone" situation but still, I found it funny. Sis looked at the two of us.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but… are you two on a date?"

I gave her a weird look while Savior outright spat her food.

"Wrong question." I sighed.

Savior almost glared at her.

"Indeed it is. As much as I do not care for genders, I have absolutely zero interest in your sister. Panacea is a valuable friend, and I do not feel like or intend to upgrade our relationship to romantic levels. Thank you very much."

I looked at her and raised a brow.

"Really? You don't care for genders?"

"Indeed. What matters to me is what lies within one's heart. People with gentler personas are more likely to catch my eye, regardless they are man or woman."

"Oh. Alright. Sorry." Sis looked at me. "Sorry for asking but I wanted to make sure all was fine with Amy. Thanks for caring so much for her. The pizza was a good idea."

The tension eased. The waiter came and Glory Girl asked for her own pizza.

"I must return your thank." Savior smiled. "You, too, care deeply for your sister. And the feeling is fortunately shared."

We started talking quietly while eating our pizza. It was good and, once Savior's annoyance toward Sis faded away, the two were and stayed on good term. I stretched as we left the restaurant.

"Well, that was good. Thanks for the dinner. It was nice."

"I am full." Glory Girl grinned. "When did you find that place? It looks like nothing but the pizza was excellent."

"As I am outside costume." Savior smiled. "Nondescript, but still an Eidolon-lite."

"Really? Tell me more!"

"Tell me more indeed." A stern voice echoed above us.

I looked up and froze, almost hiding behind Sis. Brandish was here in costume, and a visibly angry look on her face. Sis stepped before us.

"Mom, what are you doing there?"

"I came to see what my daughters were doing." She looked at me. "Amy, what did I tell you about Savior?"

"I can't help it, Mom." I looked down. "Savior and I often work together. And no matter what you say, she's still as nice to me as Victoria. She isn't a bad person."

"Can you really be sure of it?"

Glory Girl crossed her arms.

"Mom, I've met Savior several times when I went to retrieve Amy. She _is_ nice. Tonight's pizza was just so Sis could kick back after work, because Savior cares for her well-being as much as I do. As much as **we** do."

She emphasized on the 'we' in a way that almost dared Mother to contradict her. I nodded.

"I know what you think about Savior. You're wrong. She doesn't want to take my spot as the States' greatest healer. She helps people for the same reason I do: because she can. You don't have to worry about her. She is a true hero. Remember Lung?"

Mom looked at us, a deep frown on her face.

"This is what she wants you to believe. Savior is well-known to be extremely secretive. No one knows her face and it took you touching her to figure she's a girl. Her powers upset those of other capes and very few actually believe her tale on how she met Azure. Also remember her first appearances when she one-uped you. First, the game of hide and seek, then the bomb-brain damaged patients healed in less than five minutes. May I ask what it was for?"

Savior shrugged.

"Secrecy is because I do not wish anyone to find out who I am. The game of hide and seek was admittedly for fun and because I did not wish to be seen, while the brain-damaged patients were because I could and wanted to help them, which is something Panacea is unable to do due to her limitations." She stepped toward Brandish. "I do not understand why you harbor such animosity toward me. I did no wrong to you or your family, at least not of my knowledge. Your daughter was even a role model to me before becoming my friend. Your hostility is unneeded and unwarranted."

Mom would have none of it.

"People wear masks for a reason. You play the polite and nice act well, but what about who you are _under_ that hood? What tells me you're as nice outside costume as you are in it?"

"One who has known true pain will always do his earnest to save others from torment." Was Savior's retort. "I know about trigger events. I received my powers as my heart was being torn apart. These powers saved me. Now I wish to use them to save others, just as I was. It is that simple."

"I wouldn't know. I don't know who you are."

"And my word is worthless to you anyway."

Sis stepped between Brandish and Savior.

"Mom, look. I know you don't trust Savior, but I do. She's genuinely caring toward Amy, and selfless too. If you can't trust her or Amy, trust my word. Savior saved Dean, she saved Battery and befriended Assault. The Wards like her…"

"A ploy to find herself a spot as a popular and famous Hero in Brockton Bay. I see she charmed you as well, Vicky. I am disappointed."

Sis glared at her, her voice rising.

"Why can't you trust her? Why can't you see she's as much a Hero as any of us?"

Brandish snorted.

"Your sister is also a Hero, and her father's still a supervillain."

 _What?_

I looked at my mother, disbelief on my face.

"Mom, what did you say?"

Savior and Sis were just as stunned. Savior crossed her arms and, if her mouth was anything to come by, she was frowning under her mask. Brandish looked at me.

"Your father is a criminal, a supervillain called Marquis. We arrested him when you were six and he entrusted you to us as we were sending him to the Birdcage. Not that I asked for it, but he said other gangs may want you for being his daughter. Being with us was the safest place you could be, and Sarah and Neil's situation didn't allow them to take care of a child yet. So we ended adopting you."

My mind screeched to a stop. My father was a bad guy. He was a villain who was now in the Birdcage. Marquis. I had heard that name before. I knew I was adopted, but I didn't remember my true parents… They were villains? Really? I shivered violently. Suddenly, I felt fear. My arms wrapped around me almost unwillingly.

"I don't want to be like him. I'm a good girl. I am a Hero. I… I don't want to be a villain."

"I can only hope." Brandish sighed. "You may have done a good job so far, but you know the saying: the apple never falls far from the tree. There are chances that you snap one day and follow your father's footsteps. When it happens, I will have no mercy. Even if you used to be my daughter."

I looked at Victoria. I was afraid to see her walk to Brandish and take her side. To my surprise, she came closer to me. I winced at her touch.

"You really suck, you know, Mom?"

Savior went to my side and rubbed my back. Even Azure nuzzled me. I caressed his head while Sis spoke.

"I don't believe in your crap. Maybe Amy's father was a villain, but there's no chance in Hell Amy will turn like him. I know it. We may not be sisters by blood, but I still know Amy will never become like Marquis. Not with me around, she won't. So pick your silly bullcrap about villainy being hereditary and get off. You know it's wrong." She frowned. "Leave us alone. Savior wanted Sis to have fun and you totally ruined it. Now, be nice and, with all due respect, fuck off."

"Victoria." Brandish hissed. "Do not use that tone with me!"

"Mom, you just said you were fully expecting my little sister to become a villain and you would have about zero qualm arresting her if she did. This won't do. _At all._ " She turned to us. "Sis, Savior, let's leave. Mom, this conversation is over."

On this, she moved to take me in her arms. Instead, I turned to Azure and climbed on his back. Savior summoned her wings, Sis levitated and we took to the sky. Brandish didn't follow.

Savior guided us to an empty park. The night had settled in and the place was quiet. It felt relaxing. We went for a bench and sat, me going for Vicky's arms while Savior looked down. Finally, she spoke.

"Once, I looked into your mother's heart. What I saw was abstract, but it fits with the conversation we had." She turned to us. "There is a dark fire, full of hatred. She doesn't like you the slightest. Then there is a shadow. Scorn. And there is a bitterness that fells like resentment. She never wanted you, considering you no better than your father. I couldn't believe a mother would have those feelings toward her child, even adopted. I… That's one of the reasons I tried to befriend you. I tried to give you the care your mother didn't show."

I looked at Savior, speechless.

"That's… really nice of you." Vicky said. "You don't mind she's the daughter of a supervillain?"

"Do you?"

"Of course I don't!" Vicky replied. "She may be adopted, but Amy's still my little sister. And I don't believe she being the daughter of a bad guy makes her a future bad guy herself. Sis was raised by Heroes. There's no reason she wouldn't remain one."

I looked at my hands and hesitated a little.

"Actually… Brandish isn't totally wrong. My powers… I never admitted it before but they scare me."

"Why would you be scared of being able to heal?" Sis asked.

I shook my head.

"Because I can do much more. My actual power is absolute biokinesis. Any living organism, I can control it. Totally. Even brains, but they are extremely complex and, that's the problem, using my power the way I do is tiresome. Everyday, it's the same thing. I go to a hospital, heal people one after the other. Overtime, it all becomes blurry in my head. All I see is wounds to close, diseases to cure. It's tiring, and I dread the day my control finally slips and I end up doing something serious like mutating a person's liver or brainwashing him. That's why I never do brain."

Sis rose from her seat and looked at me with wide eyes.

"And, all this time, you never said anything!?"

"Never." I nodded. "Because I was scared. My powers are a curse I try to make the best of, but it's hard, some days. You don't know how it's hard."

Savior rose from her seat and smiled.

"Secret for secret, I guess I can tell you that, at least. The reason my powers are so versatile is because they allow me to bend Reality. There are requirements, but my true powers are actually Reality-bending." She knelt to me. "You said your powers were a curse. Brandish also said the apple never falls far from the tree. You can prove her right, but not in a way she might suspect. After all, she talked about your father, but not about your mother."

I looked at her, surprise in my eyes. Vicky was just as surprised.

"…What do you mean?"

Savior looked at her hand and stood up.

"My powers don't have the same origins as yours. That's why they interfere with regular parahuman powers. Your mother, Amy, had powers similar to mine. And she was definitely a good guy. In fact, she was the reason your father was a deadly, yet respectable villain: she kept him in line."

"Wait a minute." Sis interrupted. "How do you know all that?"

"The people who gave me my powers did some research on Amy. The person who taught me takes my well-being seriously, so he ran a background check on your sister, to make sure she was clean."

Savior removed her mask and lowered her hood to free her hairs. I saw Vicky take a step back at the sudden reveal. I looked at Taylor.

"I trust you know what you're doing."

Taylor smiled.

"I do. One word and the both of you will forget the whole evening. But it doesn't have to be that way. You two are nice people, the few I can call my friends. I don't want to force my friends to forget. For once, I want to be able to trust." She looked at us. There was a kind of sadness in her eyes that made me want to hug her. Sis noticed it too, given the way her face softened. "My name is Taylor Hebert. I have a way to seal any knowledge regarding what I'm going to tell you in your head. I did it before. Amy, your mother had powers similar to mine. Powers that aren't parahuman. You could receive those powers, at the cost of giving up the ones you have right now. I will be there to help you if you accept. I will help you, just like my own teacher helped me. What do you think of it?"

I looked at her. Savior, Taylor, had the power to bend Reality. This was a power as dangerous as my own biokinesis. But, on the other hand, she said my own mother used to have the same powers. And she would help me in mastering them. I would have her support, and Vicky's too. Trust, Taylor had said. She was my best friend. I trusted her. I took my breath.

"I'll accept, but only if you don't make Vicky forget. Deal?"

Taylor turned to Sis and smiled.

"Are you fine with it?"

Vicky looked at the two of us a moment before smirking.

"Good for me. I get it I won't be able to tell anyone else, but if Sis is happy _and_ she proves Mom wrong…"

Taylor nodded.

"Alright. First thing first, my power works by saying things in a language called Enochian. The words I use the most, I can spell them in my head. However, I will have to tell the spell I'm going to use aloud due to how little I've used it so far." She went to Vicky. "Are you ready? Your powers may not work for awhile. The sentence is rather complex."

"Go for it." Sis sat on the bench. "I'm ready."

"Alright."

Taylor spoke, and I felt the words resonate in the air. I shivered.

 _EMETGIS IADNAH DE PIRIPSOL NEPH TILB MANIN, OQ IP BAGLE PRIAZ DS OM TI I SEME._

Sis shivered violently and massaged her head. I looked at Taylor.

"So… That's how it works?"

"When you begin, yes. The more you practice, the stronger you become and the spells you use the most become engraved in your mind. Yes, I said 'spell'."

"And what did you say, exactly?"

Taylor smiled.

"Seal the knowledge of Heaven in her mind, but not for those who know it is real."

I think Sis and I had pretty much the same reaction.

" _Heaven!?_ "

"Yes." Taylor nodded. "Heaven. My powers are of divine origin. Let's have a seat. Now you can't tell anyone, we can talk freely."

So we did. According to Taylor, Heaven and Hell were definitely real, and so were angels and demons. The realms were ruled by God and the Devil, or Enoch and Sheba, as their names were. Heavenly magic, the powers Taylor used and I would receive, worked by using Enochian, the Language of Creation, to overwrite Reality. Spoken Enochian was a soft overwrite. Written Enochian, which Taylor was currently learning, was a hard overwrite and not used lightly at all. Kinda logical if you ask me. Aside from Enoch and Sheba, Heaven and Hell were ruled by the Seven Heavenly Virtues and the Seven Deadly Sins. To become a user of Heavenly or Hellish magic, or Sages and Sorcerers, one had to bond with one of them, thus being able to access Heaven or Hell's Will depending which side you chose. Taylor was a student of Caritas, the Heavenly Virtue of Kindness. According to her, my mother was a student of Sapientia, the Virtue of Wisdom. She described each of the Virtues and what they stood for, mainly so I could decide which to bond with. My mind was quickly set.

"I don't trust myself enough yet with powers like manipulating Reality. I think I'll take Temperantia."

Taylor smiled.

"Good. Sveta will be happy to have a fellow student."

Sis looked at her.

"Wait, there are other Sages like you?"

"Yes, but Enoch made very clear we better be trained carefully before being able to return to Earth. Mainly, it's for our security. Remember the Lung incident? A low-level Sage won't last long against run-of-the-mill capes, especially trained ones like Protectorate Heroes and gang members. High-level Sages, however, could easily take on the Triumvirate. So far, only me and another Sage called Symphony have reached that level. Symphony has started wandering Detroit, but she plans to drop by Brockton Bay at some point."

Sis smiled and put a hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"Good. Amy will be in good hand, then."

"Without a doubt. I regret I can't take you in Heaven along, but I once made that mistake with Lisa, one of Sapientia's students who is a former parahuman, and she lost her power no long after entering Heaven. I don't want to take that chance with you."

"Not a problem. You want to help Sis. I'm grateful for it."

I smiled. It was nice to know I could rely on Vicky no matter what. I removed my cloak and handed it to my sister as Taylor held my hand. The three of us were smiling.

"I'll try to see you once in awhile." I grinned.

"And I'll see with Caritas or Sapientia if they can make an item, like a mirror, so you can see Amy while she's in Heaven." Taylor reassured.

"Alright." Vicky grinned. "Take care of you, Sis."

I held Taylor's hand and warmth invaded me as I felt words ring in the air.

 _ezarc ef neph piripsol_

When the light faded, we were in the middle of a radiant garden made of platforms and archways standing above what seemed to be a giant lake. Gigantic trees were providing some shade and beings I identified as angels were looking at us. They were alien, some even weirder than Azure himself. It took me off guards… until I saw the Virtues themselves.

If Heaven's angels were alien, the Heavenly Virtues were outright eldritch. It was terrifying, and yet they exhaled an air of benevolence I wouldn't have associated with such strange beings. Taylor went straight for the being that looked like a six-armed, winged, humanoid tiger and hugged him. Caritas, I understood. I timidly stepped toward the group, intimidated by the Virtues' appearance. One of them, a being made of silvery cables intricately woven in the shape of a body, with a white breast plate as its chest and an oval head made of marble and connected by three gold cables, stepped before the group. Its arms were made the same way as its lower body but the cables passed through a circular disk that divided them into fingers, effectively making a hand. When it spoke, its voice felt like a soft and gentle breeze.

" _Welcome in Heaven, Amelia Dallon. I am the Heavenly Virtue of Temperance, Temperantia."_ The Virtue smiled. _"We watched your conversation and know which of us you chose. To have a new student fills me with happiness._ "

He held his hand. I looked at Taylor. Her face was full of warmth and comfort, as if to tell me everything would be fine. I felt a weight lift from my heart as I held Temperantia's hand.


	22. Temperence 3,1

Temperance 3.1

I browsed through PHO with a smile on my face. Some people had recorded our conversation with Brandish and her spilling the beans on Amy's origins and her distaste of my best friend. To say the public reaction had been brutal was putting it mildly. People were absolutely _livid_ that the Number Two of New Wave could think so little of her adoptive daughter. Case in point, the thread I was reading right now:

 **Mr. Fabuu**

I don't believe Panacea will ever become a villain, even if her father was one. She was raised by New Wave. She's been healing people for years, now. She is a Hero. A real one.

 **SenorEel**

What the… Just because your parents are bad means you're bound to become a bad guy too! Don't listen to your "mother", Panacea. You are a Hero to us. And to Brandish: shut up!

 **HammerStein** (Cape Groupie)

Glory Girl's retort at the end was excellent. Brandish, let us tell you you're very wrong. Your adoptive daughter is someone great who saved the lives of countless people. So cut the crap and do as your biological daughter says. To Panacea: don't give up. You're not alone. We all believe in you.

 **White Fairy** (Veteran Member)

On the behalf of everyone on PHO, I can say no one believes Panacea is destined to follow her father's footsteps and become a villain. With friends like Savior, Gallant and Glory Girl and being raised among Heroes, it won't happen. Panacea, you saved many, many people over the years and all of them are grateful you did. You are someone good. Someone great. Don't listen to Brandish. You will never become a villain. Ever. Not with all the people who love you and trust you. **HammerStein** said it right: you are not alone. We are all there for you.

 **PsychoGecko** (The Guy In The Know) (Power Guru)

By the way, I know I'm the guy in the know, but one thing I can't find out is where our dear Universal Cure has disappeared. It's been a week already and no one has spotted her yet, in civilian or Hero outfit. I don't know about you but I'm getting worried, guys.

 **Glory Girl** (Verified Cape) (Cape Daughter) (New Wave)

Due to the number of people who may target Amy due to her relation with Marquis, Savior suggested she goes with her to her home base. For now, Sis is laying low, hence the reason she hasn't showed up so far. On the other hand, Savior is pulling double-duty to make up for her absence.

 **Bagrat** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

I see. What you're doing is similar to the Witness Protection Program, except given how little is known about Savior, it will make Panacea even harder to find… and those who will, if they ever pull that feat, will have to face Savior in dragon-slayer mode. I wish them luck.

I smiled and logged in my new account, then replied.

 **Savior** (Verified Cape)

Do not worry, Panacea is safe and sound. She also told me she wishes to drop her superhero alias and her current name, Amy. Her true name is Amelia Lavere, so Amelia will do fine.

What Glory Girl says is true. Amelia currently resides in my abode, for her safety and to be in a place where, unlike her former home, she will be loved and cared for. She has not yet told me whether she will return as the Universal Cure, but I believe the chances to be slim for reasons I shall not disclose out of respect toward her privacy. However, a friend called Symphony told me she was interested in coming to Brockton Bay to help me in my duties. Her powers are based on music, so I believe her presence will be even more enjoyable than mine.

I smiled at the influx of positive comments. Paige would find a warm welcome upon arriving at Brockton Bay. Given she had almost ended in the Birdcage for accidentally using her powers the wrong way, her current situation made me feel warm in the chest. Faith in humanity: restored. Amelia passed her arms around my shoulders.

"What are you looking at?"

"PHO. Someone posted the video of our little argument with Brandish. Check the results?"

"I did." Amy smiled. "The Bay may be filled with assholes like the Empire, the ABB or the Merchants, but it's nice to know there are some good people out there. People worth saving."

I nodded.

"How is your training going?"

"Wonderfully. Temperentia says I'm a natural at using Heaven's will. Maybe because Mom was a Sage herself. It's in the blood."

I smiled and put a hand on hers.

"No regrets dropping your absolute biokinesis for the power to bend Reality?"

Amy laughed. When she wasn't in Heaven, she was living with Dad and I. Strangely enough, Dad had accepted her in as soon as I'd told him the whole story behind her presence. There were no secrets between us.

"No regret." Amelia answered. "Bending Reality sounds freakier than controlling life itself, but I've got friends to support me and Temperentia is an awesome teacher. He made this for me when I told him about my worries of holding that kind of power."

Folding the sleeves of her shirt, she revealed a set of golden tattoos that ran all over from her hands to her elbows. They were an artistic mix of flowing arabesques and more esoteric patterns that held a meaning I couldn't figure out. Amy explained.

"They are limiters. Thanks to them, I can control the strength of my bond with Temperentia and how much power I have access to. I try to keep it relatively low but, given I'm a beginner right now, I don't really need it. Once I reach your level, however, it will be a different story."

"Good." I smiled. "And fitting. You follow the Virtue of moderation, after all. Given how you felt about your previous powers and the nature of the ones you currently have, I understand you being cautious. It pretty much sums my experience with written Enochian. Rewriting entire pages of Reality with a drop and a word? Let's leave that kind of madness to Lisa, please."

Amy laughed.

"I don't think the Seven will like it."

"Me neither. But, trust me, that would be her style."

Dad entered at that moment.

"You girls are having fun?"

"We were imagining Lisa trying to rewrite Reality with written Enochian and the Virtues' reaction." I answered. "I don't know who between Sapientia and Temperentia would be the most furious."

Dad nodded and sat on the bed. There was an old picture in his hand. I had never seen it before. Looking closer at it, I found it to be a family picture, with my grandparents, my father and… his younger brother? I never knew Dad had a brother. Dad looked at us.

"When I first heard of Panacea, I noticed you two looked a lot alike. Then I heard Amy's story and I understood. Funny how life goes, sometimes."

He was right. Aside from the fact I was noticeably taller than Amelia – I had a good head and a half on her – we looked almost like we could be sisters. Same wavy brown hairs, same brown eyes and lack of feminine traits, same long and thin mouth… Had Dad adopted her instead of New Wave, very few would have figured out we weren't actually related. I still wondered why Dad sounded a bit sad as he spoke.

"So… I didn't know you had a little brother. I don't remember you, Grandpa or Grandma talking about him."

"It's not surprising." Dad smiled. "Laurent was the family disappointment. My father disowned him as soon as he left home. He ended taking his wife's family name."

"Which was?"

"Lavere."

Amy and I jumped at the same time. _What!?_ Dad held the picture between his fingers and sighed.

"I stopped counting the times I wished I had powers so I could keep that moron in check. Don't be misunderstood: Laurent _was_ nice, at least until he got his powers. I don't really know what made him trigger. What I know is that he wasn't really the same after that. He was… cold. Calculating. It frightened us. Someone wronged him at school or wronged me, and he would get retribution in a way that would leave the person whimpering. He was polite toward those he valued, friendly with those he cared for, and utterly merciless with those he considered his enemies." Dad looked down. "I don't know what pushed him to become a villain. Maybe he tried to right the city in his own way and found he could only achieve it by being a bad guy. To what I heard he was still pretty respectable. Never hurt a child or a woman, and with an honor code even the Heroes acknowledged. Anyway…"

He looked at the two of us and I could sense his regret almost physically. It was clear that he wished he'd known about Amelia sooner. She was his niece, after all. And, to what he said, he still cared for Marquis after his parents, my grandparents, abandoned him.

"Laurent never spoke with us after he left. Not a letter, not a call, nothing. I knew he had married Amelia's mother, but I didn't know they had a child until you returned with Amy and told me her story. I don't know why he didn't entrust her to me rather than New Wave. Maybe… Maybe he thought I couldn't protect her because I wasn't a cape myself, or maybe he still held a grudge against us for disowning him. I really regret he stopped speaking to me after becoming a villain. Makes me sad…" He looked at Amy. "I don't know how Brandish and her husband were with you, but had Laurent decided to give you to me, I would've raised me with the same love I raised Taylor. You're my niece, after all. You're family. Even if your father was dealing with shady business. Well, it doesn't matter anymore." Dad put the picture away. "This place is your home. My family is your, now. Whatever life you had before, I'll make sure it will be even happier. Promise."

Amy looked at him for a moment, silent. Then she tackled him in a hug, a steady stream of "Thank you!" coming from her mouth. Dad caressed her head.

"Welcome home, kiddo."

I smiled and joined the hug. I don't know how long it lasted. All that mattered was that Amy, my best friend, my cousin, had found a loving home. She would be fine, in Heaven _and_ on Earth. I couldn't ask for more.

I glanced at the computer screen and was surprised to see I got a message. I left the hug to check it and frowned.

 **Private message from Sanctum (Verified Cape) (Haven)**

 **Sanctum** : Greeting to you, hallowed child. I have meant to contact you since you first appeared, but you are an elusive one. Even though you refused to join Haven several times, I still wish to meet you and talk to you in person. I shall leave the time and place to your inclination and pray my offer is not yet again rejected.

I hesitated a moment and re-read the message. On one hand, I was worried Haven might try to force my hand into joining them. If they did, it wouldn't be pretty. On the other, Enoch had green-lighted the recruitment of other Sages, and there were rumors that Hell was doing the same. If we somehow managed to make allies out of Haven, all the better for us. And it would prove that yes, Heroes and Sages could work together. I typed my answer.

 **Savior** : I accept your offer, on the condition that you do not force me to join your group. Any attempt at coercion will be met with retaliation, I want to make this point very clear. I am, however, open to talks as long as we stay away from that particular topic. As for the where and when, I will await you at eleven next Friday night, in Hero park, in my hometown of Brockton Bay.

 **Sanctum** : Thank you for accepting our offer. We shall respect your desire for independence and avoid offering you membership. The time and place suit us fine. Until next Friday, then.

I nodded. I would have to go to Heaven and tell them about Haven. My hopes were that we could reveal them its existence and a handful of them would become Sages, most likely affiliated to Credo. Full-powered Sages were stronger than regular capes, mainly due to the sheer diversity of our abilities. With their help, we would be able to reverse the spiral of destruction Earth was trapped in.

This was my hopes. But hopes weren't achieved by snapping your fingers. I would have to work to make it come true. Well, challenge accepted.

* * *

 **New chapter here, complete with a bomb. Yes, in that continuity, Taylor and Amy are related. They are paternal cousins, and both are Sages at that. And, when you look at it, it is true they look somewhat alike...**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- Guest: for "torbedo'd", how do you like "surprise relationship - Taylor, it's your cousin. Why don't we become Sages?" And yes, they will both find someone else to be interested in. Not saying who, but Taylor's love interest will still have the bollocks to chase her through all seven Realms of Heaven.**

 **\- PikaMew1288: well, Brandish did get her just dessert at the beginning of the chapter. More coming later.**

 **And that's all for now. See you soon !**


	23. Temperance 3,2

Temperance 3.2

I was about to leave for Heaven when I got a SMS from Victoria.

 _Wards need heal  
Come to PRT HQ or send Amy_

I raised a brow. Amelia had made clear she wouldn't be in the mood of playing surgeon for a good while, so I was the one handling healing for now. Thing was, Amy was apparently the go-to girl whenever the Wards needed medical attention. This meant the job was mine, now. I texted back.

 _Incoming  
They please keep their mask_

I looked at the living room. Amy was watching TV with Dad. Putting my costume on, I went to a window and took flight. I was at the PRT headquarters in five minutes, Azure at my side. Seeing him caused the security to give me short greetings and let me pass. I met Sentinel in the hallways.

"Savior? What do we owe?"

"Glory Girl warned me that the Wards need healing. I came to replace Panacea."

"Oh, great! Thanks a lot. Some of their injuries are a bit nasty and could blow their cover at school. Without your help, guessing their identities would be too easy."

I nodded in understanding. Sure, it was forbidden to go after a cape's family. Still, I knew from experience that there were assholes everywhere… and some Heroes barely deserved their title, just like some villains were also very decent people who didn't always ask to be on the wrong side of the law. Sentinel guided me to the Wards' living quarters and pressed a key.

"Glory Girl said you'd prefer if they had their mask on. This key warns them guests are coming."

The door opened and I saw the Wards and Victoria, all sitting on chairs near a small office. I cringed at the sight. All of them were more or less patched up and spotted wounds of all kinds. I couldn't help but turn to Sentinel and cross my arms.

"Did you send them against the Empire or did Lung manage to escape?"

"The Empire, actually. Lung is on his way to the Birdcage. They tried to stop a fighting ring led by Hookwolf, but Stormtiger, Cricket and a few others were around. We hurried reinforcement as soon as we could and evacuated them. In all honesty, we're all lucky they didn't get it worse."

I nodded. Had it not been for the fact I had defeated Lung – and so knew I could easily take on high-level capes without much trouble – I would have backed away from an encounter with the Empire's heavy hitters.

"Lucky indeed. Prior to my fight against Lung, I would have avoided those villains like the plague. Alright, time to work." I looked at the Wards. "I hope you do not mind your powers malfunctioning for some time."

"Not at all." Aegis reassured. "Better that than having our identities revealed."

I smiled and wove my spell on each of them, one by one. They were all bare-chested, which allowed me to gauge their wounds. Kid Win and Wyvern had noticeably less than the rest, mainly because they were long-range fighters. Nightshroud had gotten out rather fine too. At the same time, his power was perfect for stealth so I wasn't surprised he managed to get away with minimal injuries. Gallant, Aegis, Clockblocker, Browbeat and Vista were a different story. Aegis was a mess of cuts and bullet wounds, Vista spotted several nasty bruises, whatever had happened to Gallant had done a number on his armor, Browbeat spotted scrapes that, given his regenerative abilities, were most likely the remains of bigger wounds and Clockblocker's left arm was bandaged in a way that made me wonder if it wasn't broken. I carefully controlled the flow of Heaven's will in me so their power wouldn't malfunction for too long.

 _emetgis talb enofa_

 _iudra talb cnila_

 _ohnonol ebar_

 _miketh talb pirio_

One by one, I healed them. Then I noticed something that made me grateful I had my mask, because I was blushing like crazy under it. I turned to Wyvern.

"Is it mandatory for Wards to be built like the gods of Old Greece or are they all naturally like that?"

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed. I almost hit my head. Smooth, Taylor! _Very_ smooth. Wyvern and Vicky looked at one another, then burst out laughing. Vista glared at me and moved closer to Nightshroud while Kid Win was blushing and Gallant had turned to his girlfriend. Browbeat and Nightshroud were looking away and seemed a bit flustered. Clockblocker was trying to hold his laugh and Aegis was looking at me interestingly. I saw Sentinel roll his eyes with a knowing smile on his face. Right, I heard he was a parent. I looked at the group and sighed. At the same time, pretty much every male member of the group was spotting a set of six-pack you could grill cheese on and I had to use every bit of willpower to not stare like an idiot. Nightshroud's especially reminded me of a chocolate tablet, what with the dark color.

"What? I may not be interested in a relationship but it does not mean I cannot appreciate a nice body when I see one."

This time, Vista outright snickered.

"The number of people who pairs you with Panacea and you got a thing for hunky guys."

I jerked on my spot. Now I knew Amy and I were cousins, the simple thought of dating her was making me sick. On the other hand, the girl did have a point: I was always more interested by manly men than pretty boys. And, unfortunately, the teens before me were a real beefcake buffet. I suddenly felt very awkward. Fortunately, Vicky grinned at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I feel you there. Nice eye-candy, huh? Why do you think I started dating Gallant?"

"Because he is the nicest of them? My time spent with him was short, but he does live to his alias."

I saw Gallant tilt his head away as if he was blushing and trying to hide it. Given his mask was a full one, I couldn't tell if it was the case. Victoria outright laughed.

"So true! Good looking and nice. What is there to ask for more?"

"That he wasn't a complete doofus." I uttered under my breath.

The snicker Sentinel gave me, I think he heard that. I turned to Wyvern and made a small gesture toward the boys.

"If… If you do not mind me asking, are you seeing someone?"

Wyvern looked at me for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, but the thought is tempting. _Very_. You got taste."

Taste, she says! I didn't trust myself to live among them like she did, especially after seeing how well-built the boys were. Too distracting. Vicky looked at me.

"What about you? Are you seeing someone or are you still single?"

I starred at her as if she said I had a second head.

"…Do I honestly look like any man would be interested in me?"

"Why not? You're a girl, you're nice and you're crazy powerful. Why would someone not be interested in you?"

I sighed and held the urge to face-palm. Then I looked at the Wards.

"Two questions: in that costume, am I a boy or a girl? And am I a teenager or an adult?"

"Well, you're a-" Gallant cut himself and looked at me, then slowly nodded. It was Browbeat who answered.

"You're a man in either his late teen or early adulthood. You're tall, thin. Nerdy. The bookworm type."

I was thankful he was willing to play the game. The Wards looked at one another as they slowly understood where I was coming at.

"I am a girl." I said. "A teenager. Vista aside, which of you is the youngest?"

Kid Win raised his hand.

"I turned sixteen at the end of February."

"And I am fifteen, which means I am actually younger than any of you save for Vista. And yet, you mistake me for a young man. You can all get what it says about my physique."

I saw them cringe. When I'd said to Victoria and Amelia that you wouldn't find me in a crowd, I meant it.

"Still." Kid Win crossed his arms. "Looks are not everything. You're nice and powerful. Why would boys not be interested?"

"Name one man who would not mind having an Eidolon-lite for a girlfriend."

Everyone turned to Gallant. Victoria cleared her throat.

"Ahem! I am an Alexandria package, not a pseudo-Eidolon."

"You're still stronger than him."

"And you look stunning." I added. "Anyway, I am single and do not see myself getting a boyfriend anytime soon. Given someone _may_ be interested."

Kid Win looked at me for a moment.

"…Actually, I wouldn't mind. Bombshells aren't really my kind, especially when you have to ask how some of them managed to graduate. I'm more into smart girls."

"As long as they are nice…" I smiled. "I will not ask for more. Just someone who treats me as an equal and is kind to me. This is all I am asking for."

"Not that high a standard…"

"Oh." I sighed. "You would be surprised how many people fake being nice to gain others' favors."

I finally bid the Wards goodbye and left, Glory Girl at my side. As soon as we were alone, she turned to me.

"What's wrong with you and your looks? I know how you are under that suit, but still! Low self-esteem, much?"

I looked away, painful memories coming back to mind.

"You can say that. I don't know if I told you about the bullying I was enduring back at Winslow. Long thing short, my best friend turned against me and she and two other girls made the following year and a half of my school life an utter hell, culminating with the event that led to me getting these powers. One of their favorite taunts was that a man would kill himself before touching me. And, given my appearance, I believed them."

Glory Girl froze in her steps and looked at me weirdly.

"…Who did that?"

"Emma Barnes, Madison Clements and Sophia Hess. Yes, I know she's Shadow Stalker. She found my identity during the Lung fight and fought me no long after. It didn't go well for her. I ended dropping her at the PRT headquarters under charge of assault."

Glory Girl hesitated a moment before speaking.

"I heard the name Barnes before. I think it was Alan Barnes, who works at the same firm as Carol and Aunt Sarah. I may be able to do something about her. As for Shadow Stalker, I got bad news for you."

"What?"

"She escaped."

I turned to her in shock. Sophia was gone!?

"How?"

"No idea. To what I heard, they were keeping her in a special cell when the cameras went dark. When they returned, Shadow Stalker had disappeared. No one saw or heard of her since."

I frowned. Sophia was too dangerous to be left unattended. I would have to see with Caritas about it. Find her, catch her, put her under lock and key so the psycho shadow-shifter could never hurt anyone else.

"I'll handle it. Thanks for warning me. And… you're serious about Emma?"

"If her father really is Alan Barnes, definitely. Carol may not like you but Aunt Sarah does. If I tell her Alan's daughter… What did they do to you, anyway? Your trigger event, how did it happen? If you don't mind me asking."

I took my breath. I hated remembering the locker, but if Vicky said she would handle Emma…

"Emma and Madison filled my locker with used pads and tampons and Sophia kicked me in it. I spent between two and three hours in it without anyone willing to get me out. Eventually, Caritas heard my call for help and took me to Heaven."

To say Glory Girl was livid was an understatement. I could feel her aura almost physically. She was raging.

"They'll pay. I promise you, they will pay. This, what they did to you is about the nastiest trigger I've ever heard of. I'll tell Aunt Sarah one of my friends was fucked over by Alan's daughter. I won't give too much detail so they won't guess it was you, but she'll still hear about it. Emma will regret messing with you. I promise."

I couldn't help but smile. I knew I could trust Vicky. Caritas had looked into her heart and assured me she was safe to share my secrets with. Unlike Emma.

"I have to go." I finally said. "Haven wants to meet me and I'm gonna try to turn the situation to our advantage. And I have to warn Caritas about Sophia."

"Alright. Thanks for healing the Wards. Without Panacea around, I got the feeling they're being more careful than before."

I snorted.

"I may pay the Empire a visit or two and give the 'Lung treatment' to Hookwolf or Menja and Fenja. Those guys are Nazis and, without Lung, the strongest gang in the Bay. Gotta bring them down a peg or two."

"Call me when you do. I've been itching to punch those bastards for awhile."

I chuckled and teleported to Heaven. Instead of the Gardens, I ended in the Infinite Library, right where Lisa's study was located. Go ask why she was laughing her heart out…

"I… cannot believe… you actually said that!" She said, catching her breath. "Built like the gods of Old Greece! And your face was completely straight under your mask! Red, but straight. Damn, not to be insulting but you really _are_ lacking in the social behavior department."

"Go think straight in a room full of beefcakes." I retorted. "Have you seen how they were built? You could grill cheese on these abs! Some days, I wish I didn't look so gangly…"

"Yeah, you're more on the homely side. Doesn't mean you don't have your charms, though. After all, you're only fifteen. Give yourself time to grow. I bet you'll be _statuesque_ as an adult."

Yeah, but who wants an Amazon, I wondered? At least, Vicky had her good looks going for her. Not me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to see how my old teammates are doing. Grue's doing fine among the Wards and, believe it or not, Bitch found another gang. Or, more exactly, she formed one."

I looked at the mirror. It was showing the Trainyard. In one of the old rusty wagons, several dogs were sleeping, being tended by a butch-looking girl. Bitch, I recognized her. A Caucasian girl was cleaning the place and replacing the dogs' water. In another wagon that had been turned into a living area, two boys were doing chores. One was dressed in a blue and white costume similar to that of a harlequin. A Venetian mask was hanging at his waist. The other was dressed in clothes that reminded me of a hunter. I turned to Lisa who explained.

"The girl with Rachel is called Cassandra Fisher. She's the only non-powered member of the group. Originally a big fan of Bitch called WagTheDog. Somehow, she found Bitch's location and offered to join the Pack."

"The pack?"

"Their name. Bitch agreed, as long as she proved herself useful. She tends the hideout while the other three are away. Next on the list is the hunter boy: Isaac Usher. Jewish, the Empire attacked his home and burned everyone inside. He was at a friend's place at the time, which is why he wasn't in the house. He returned just inside to see his parents, grandmother and elder sister burn alive. He swore revenge against the Empire, took a pair of knives and tracked them down to a dog-fighting ring. In a twist of fate, Bitch was attacking the place to rescue the dogs. Isaac has the ability to understand any language, human and animal alike. He used this power to talk to Bitch's dogs and convince her to team up. She agreed. His current alias is Howl."

I looked at the harlequin boy. Lisa grinned.

"Lawrence Mackenzie. Formerly a street performer called The Magnificent Flamedancer due to his habit of setting his ribbon and bolas ablaze during performances. His ability is to increase his speed and agility tenfold. He was orphaned in the event that gave him his trigger event. Namely: seeing his parents die in the crossfire of a cape fight. He loathes the Protectorate as a result, but so far refused to become a villain. This is his main agreement with Bitch: as long as they're not robbing innocents or murdering people in the streets, he will gladly help her fight gangs and Protectorate alike. His current alias is Jackalope."

I nodded. Apparently, Bitch and her gang had their spot in the Trainyard, just like the ABB was controlling the Docks and the Empire held Downtown. The Trainyard was a barren place with nothing to scourge. It was now the Pack's home and, given Bitch's canine mentality – at least, that was what Lisa had told me – they wouldn't let go of it easily.

"What about Regent?"

Lisa looked down.

"That's the thing: I can't find him. I used nearly every search tool in the Library and there's nothing that can reveal his location to me. I'm getting worried."

" _Nothing, you say?_ "

We both turned to see Sapientia slither in the study. The Virtue looked at us.

" _There is one place Heaven's eyes cannot reach: Hell. If your friend cannot be found in Heaven or Earth, then I fear he is in Sheba's realm._ "

I looked nervously at Lisa. The girl gulped.

"Hell… What happened for him to get there?"

"Someone else has been missing." I frowned. "Shadow Stalker. She was being held in a PRT cell when the cameras went dark. When the feed came back, she was gone. Could you look for her, please? She is dangerous."

Lisa softly nodded and turned to the mirror. I saw her frown, try other devices, then Sapientia put his clawed tail on her shoulder and shook his head.

" _In Hell as well. It seems Sheba has decided to recruit._ "

I turned to him.

"I needed to see the Infinite One about something. I'll bring him the news along. Hell making Sorcerers is no good news."

" _Indeed. Follow me._ "

We walked to the Cradle of Creation and were surprised to see a woman talking to Enoch. Her appearance sent shivers down my spine. She was as tall as the Infinite One, with an ebony skin and two eyes glowing a threatening red glow. Her hairs were a haze of purple and black that floated in her back and her silhouette was harmoniously curvy. Finally, she was wearing a mesh of silver threads running all over her body while purple and crimson gems covered her most intimate areas. I held the urge to hide behind Sapientia, who put his hand on my shoulder.

" _Sheba, the Eternal One. The Ruler of Hell itself and Goddess of Destruction. She only leaves Hell to talk to our Father, and never for small talk. It has to be important._ "

" _Indeed it is._ " Enoch said as he turned to us. " _But so are the matters you bring. Speak, please._ "

I nodded and stepped forward.

"There have been disappearances on Earth. Lisa cannot find a former teammate of hers and the girl that caused my reaching out to Heaven has disappeared as well. She looked using every tool in the Infinite Library, but her search was in vain. Sapientia believes Regent and Shadow Stalker are in Hell, the only place Heaven's eyes cannot reach."

Enoch looked at me for a second before turning to Sheba.

" _Did you honestly believe we would not notice? People disappearing and Arcana's eyes missing them is something I give little credits to. She is not Sapientia's treasured student for nothing._ "

Arcana? This was the alias Lisa had chosen? I nodded in appreciation. Fitting. Sheba looked at me.

" _So, this is Caritas's famous student, the dragon slayer? She seems innocuous._ "

" _So is Caritas until angered._ " Enoch retorted. " _Remember Ira?_ "

" _I do._ " Sheba cringed. " _Beware the kind ones indeed. To think he ripped Wrath itself apart… Speaking of which, I guess I owe you answers. Indeed, Sophia Hess and Alec Vasil are in Hell. The first was chosen by Ira and is currently training in her realm, the River of Boiling Blood._ " The goddess smiled and I held the urge to hide. " _Her rage runs deep. Ira chose her well. I can see her potential as a Sorceress already! She will rule the night, a huntress on the lookout for the deadliest, tastiest preys! A Black Panther. And my children will feast on the souls of her victims._ "

I paled. Sophia was already a Darwinist psycho. Armed with the powers of Hell, she would be nearly unstoppable if Sages and Sorcerers were equal in strength. I'd have to get even stronger if I wanted to match her.

" _As for Alec, he befriended Acedia, the Deadly Sin of Sloth. While Ira and Sophia are like master and student, Alec and Acedia are more friends than anything. He introduced her to the wonders of video games. My daughter is still wondering how she missed such discovery. Needless to say they get along just fine._ "

This made two Sorcerers for five Sages. Wait, forget that.

" _We have a third Sorcerer: Cherie Vasil. She is Alec's younger sister and was chosen by Luxuria. None of the siblings know the other is in Hell. I am waiting for them to meet. The encounter will be… interesting to watch._ "

Three Sorcerers for five Sages. A good thing Haven had called for that meeting.

" _So Hell has started recruiting too._ _"_ Enoch sighed. _"_ _I was afraid of that. Sheba, when I agreed to let my children recruit Sages, I gave them strict rules to follow so their true nature would not be discovered. I would more than appreciate that your Sorcerers applied them as well._ "

" _I will, do not fret. I know how mighty Scion is. I do not want to endanger my realm by catching his attention with powers that do not originate from him._ "

On this, she vanished. I breathed and fell on my knees. Sapientia supported me.

" _Intimidating, is she not? She is unfortunately our mother._ "

"Really?"

How did the Ruler of Hell give birth to the Heavenly Virtues?

" _Before the First Armageddon…_ " Sapientia explained. " _Enoch and Sheba were ruling the First Realm. We were their children, all fifteen of us. We were proud members of the First Species, princes and princesses of the world. Then the war broke out and we were forced to take sides. The seven of us who sided with our father became the Seven Heavenly Virtues, and our siblings who sided with Sheba became the Seven Deadly Sins._ "

"What about the last?" I asked. "The fifteenth?"

Sapientia looked away, and I was stuck by the sadness on the Virtue's face.

" _Metatron was the eldest of us. When the war broke out, he chose not to take sides and stepped away. Unfortunately, he disappeared during the war and we were unable to find him after the First Armageddon. The most common theory is that, like many of our kind, he was erased by the spell. A sad end. He deserved better._ "

I caressed his face. He seemed on the verge of crying. Enoch looked at us.

" _Bring to me the second matter, Taylor._ "

I looked at the god.

"I have arranged a meeting with the Christian group Haven, on their behalf. Next Friday, in a park in Brockton Bay. Since they are all very religious, I was thinking about making allies of them, tell them about our existence and make a few of them Sages." I explained my reasoning. "A fully-powered Sage is equal in might to the strongest capes of Earth. But with all the S-Class threats lurking around, we will never manage to prevent the fall of civilization with only five of us."

" _I agree._ " Sapientia " _Lisa told me about the predictions made by the 'Thinkers', those capes possessing enhanced cognitive powers. They have foreseen the end of civilization in twenty years and the extinction of mankind in fifty. I do not like those results._ "

I saw Enoch flinch slightly. Had it been anyone else, I think it would have been a full-blown recoil.

" _The situation is that dire!? The Realities hear me, I had no idea._ " He looked at me. " _Desperate times call for desperate measures. If, truly, mankind's future is in such jeopardy, we have no time using the kid gloves. You are right, Taylor. We need more Sages. You have my permission to reveal our existence to Haven, as long as some end up joining our side. I trust you will make them understand our existence is to remain secret. Should it slip, I will personally erase the knowledge in whoever caused the leak._ "

I smiled.

"Thanks for the approval. They've been meaning to catch me for awhile. I want to see their face when they learn exactly what I am… and how they will react to having the truth of Heaven revealed to them. This will be interesting."

As I left the Cradle, I heard Enoch mutter.

" _Fifty years… Father Almighty!_ "

* * *

 **And here is the next chapter. Bit of fun, bit of serious and we finally meet Sheba, the ruler of Inferno.**

 **For the reviews:**

 **\- DschingisKhan: Taylor didn't cure Amy from lesbianism. If you re-read the chapter, Amy says at a point she still prefers girls. Taylor just removed her crush on Glory Girl, the "cursed love".**

 **\- The Nachoman: Danny has been notified. He just couldn't explain. Besides, we all know what kind of place Winslow is. That they bothered to warn Danny instead of just sweeping the whole mess under the rug is impressive in itself. As for Taylor's current situation, Danny makes it pass as if she's currently home-schooled. As for Carol's chharacterization, I will work on it in later chapters.**

 **\- ShadowCub: Panacea still prefers girl, after all ^^**

 **\- pantomman101: yeah, making the big reveal of Taylor and Amy being related was kinda the point. But, before that, there were clues. Their physical appearance, for starter. Taylor and Amy do look alike quite a bit, both tend to be shy and withdrawn and have an inclination for doing good. And they both end as Sages.**

 **\- Luke Dragneel: not next chapter but the one after, for the Sage team. Savior, Symphony, Arcana, Glory Girl and Restrain against the Nazis. Time for some clean-up. As for Taylor's companion, he/she will be ballsy enough to chase her through Heaven. One realm, one chapter.**

 **And that's all for now. Se you soon !**


End file.
